Hasta el fin del mundo
by Mihara E
Summary: [YAOI] ¿Quién tendrá a Yahiko al final? ¿Sanosuke o Yutaro? [Y x Y] [Y x S]Una historia llena de amor, sexo, secuestros, violaciones, amnesia y más ¿tengo que pedirles que por favor lean?
1. Sentimientos

****

Este fanfiction es del tipo Yaoi, lo que significa que se describen escenas de amor, romance, sexo y violación entre hombres. Si el tema no es de tu agrado, te pido cordialmente que te retires. Estás avisado, no acepto reclamos.

* * *

Hasta el fin del mundo

by Emiko Mihara

Capitulo uno "SENTIMIENTOS"

- Mmhh? Yahiko-chan, doushita? – pregunto Sanosuke al ver a Yahiko parar de gritar 'MEN!' mientras practicaba con el shinai, para quedársele viendo.

- NADA! – le contesto Yahiko dándole la espalda – MEN! MEN! MEN! – y siguió practicando.

«Y a este que le pasa?» pensó Sanosuke entrando en la cocina en donde (para variar) estaba Kenshin cocinando.

- Falta mucho para la comida? – preguntó Sano.

- Oro? – contesto Kenshin al tiempo que giraba para encontrarse cara a cara con Sanosuke – Iie, Sano-kun. No falta mucho.

- Que bueno que estás cocinando vos. No podría soportar otra comida de Jou-chan está semana...

**/ TOCK /**

- ITAI DA! – exclamo Sanosuke llevando ambas manos a la cabeza.

- TORI-ATAMA! – le grito Kaoru guardando su bokuto – Te lo mereces por insultar mis manjares!

- KUSO! Aún embarazada seguís golpeando con mucha fuerza! – grito Sanosuke frotándose en donde el bokuto de Kaoru lo había golpeado.

- Por supuesto. – contesto Kaoru segura. – El estar embarazada no me hace dejar de ser Kamiya Kasshin Ryu Sensei, ne?

Esquivando a Sanosuke, se acerco hasta el ex-espadachín pelirrojo y lo beso en los labios con ternura.

- Kirei... – murmuro Kenshin contestando el beso.

- KOF! KOF! – tosió no muy disimuladamente Sanosuke para llamar la atención de la pareja – No me gusta interrumpir, demo... Saben si le pasa algo a Yahiko?

Kenshin y Kaoru se miraron confundidos.

- Si le pasa algo? – contestaron a coro.

- Aa... Se me quedo mirando en el patio y me grito cuando le pregunte si le pasaba algo. – se justifico Sanosuke.

- Iie, Sano-kun. No sé de nada que este perturbando a Yahiko-kun. – negó Kenshin casi disculpándose, para volver a prestar atención a las verduras que se estaban cocinando.

- Grrr... – gruño Sanosuke ante la negativa de Kenshin – Y vos Jou-chan?

Kaoru parecía muy concentrada.

- Doushita Jou-chan?

- Nani? – Kaoru despertó – Nada... Iie. No se lo que le pasa.

Kaoru observo con cuidado la reacción de Sanosuke.

«Su mirada parece... triste?» especuló la joven.

- Me voy. – dijo Sanosuke saliendo de la cocina. Kaoru fue atrás de él.

- Matte kudasai Sano-kun! – le grito en el pasillo – No vas a comer?

- Iie. Voy a la clínica.

- Nani? A la clínica?

- Aa. Olvide que tenía un turno con kitsune-san. Sayounara.

Sanosuke salió del dojo y pasó por al lado de Yahiko antes de salir a la calle.

- Sayounara Yahiko-chan. – dijo girando antes de salir por el portón, pero no recibió respuesta.

«Grrr... Espero que lo que te pase sea serio, demo... Si no...» meditó Sanosuke sonándose los huesos de la mano.

Si no hubiera estado tan enojado se hubiera percatado de una mirada color café, que lo siguió hasta que se perdió al doblar en la esquina.

**»»»«««**

- Konnichiwa, kitsune-san! – exclamo Sanosuke al entrar a la clínica del Dr. Oguni.

- Mmh? Qué queres? – contesto Megumi saliendo a su encuentro.

- Oi kitsune-san, es esa tu forma de tratar a los pacientes? – contesto ofendido.

- Venís por tu mano? – pregunto la medica caminando dentro de su consultorio, seguida por el luchador.

- Aa, demo... También por información. – contesto Sanosuke sentándose enfrente de Megumi y extendiéndole su mano derecha.

- Bueno... Contame... – dijo la mujer de Aizu desvendando con cuidado la mano del luchador.

Sanosuke le contó a Megumi todo lo que le había pasado con Yahiko al mediodía. Se volvió a enojar y se movió tanto, que Megumi apenas y podía revisarlo, así que la doctora le estrujo la mano para obligarlo a que se quedara quieto.

- ITAI DA! – grito Sanosuke al sentir una corriente de dolor que le recorrió todo el brazo derecho y la columna.

- Quedate quieto, si no, no te digo porque Yahiko está enojado con vos! – le dijo Megumi tironeando de él.

- Yare, yare! Me vas a decir?- pregunto Sanosuke poniéndose serio de repente al ver la misma expresión en el rostro de Megumi, que suspiro largamente.

- Yahiko está enojado por que... Se le declaro a Tsubame-chan.

- La nena del Akabeko? Y yo que tengo que ver con eso? – contestó Sanosuke rascándose la cabeza y haciendo que Megumi perdiera la paciencia.

- ELLA LO RECHAZO POR VOS!

- NA—NANI? – gritó Sanosuke sorprendido mientras quitaba su mano lastimada para evitar otro castigo.

- TORI-ATAMA! ELLA ESTÁ ENAMORADA DE VOS Y RECHAZO A YAHIKO-CHAN DICIÉNDOSELO! – terminó Megumi.

Sanosuke estaba shockeado.

«Entonces... Es por mi culpa... Él me... Me odia.» concluyó en sus pensamientos. Sus ojos se oscurecieron y aún la sonrisa falsa de siempre desapareció de su rostro. A los ojos de Megumi, parecía muy deprimido.

Muy lentamente se volvió a sentar y Megumi le cambio el vendaje de su mano.

Ninguno pronunció palabra hasta que ella termino.

- Listo. Volvé mañana... No la fuerces.

Sanosuke asintió, pero no pronuncio su acostumbrado "Me estás dejando sin dinero con todas estas consultas!".

- Sanosuke... Doushita? – se decidió a preguntar por fin Megumi.

El luchador abrió la boca para contestar, pero el sonido de la puerta del consultorio lo interrumpió.

- Go—Gomen nasai Megumi-san. – era Tsubame. Estaba muy sonrojada y miro a Sanosuke directo a los ojos.

- Iie Tsubame-chan. Pasá... Sanosuke--

- Sayounara kitsune-san – contestó Sanosuke rápidamente.

Pasando al lado de Tsubame y sin saludarla, salió del consultorio y de la clínica.

**»»»«««**

«Qué me pasa...? Yo no soy así... Por que dejo que me afecte?»

Sanosuke estaba solo en su apartamento... Meditando.

«Esa mirada de la nena del Akabeko... La vi antes... Pero no igual... Argh! Dónde! DONDE LA VI!»

Comenzó a golpear una de las paredes de madera, de esa forma siempre conseguía recordar las cosas que se le olvidaban.

« Eso! Jou-chan y kitsune-san ponen una mirada parecida cuando ven a Kenshin!

Demo... la de la nena del Akabeko no es igual... Es mucho menos intensa. Kuso! Para que me preocupo. Es obvio que ella no está enamorada de mi...! Al final kitsune-san tiene razón. Boku wa tori-atama...»

Se acostó en el futón del piso y cruzando los brazos por detrás de la cabeza cerro los ojos.

«Demo... Sé que vi a alguien más con esos ojos. Será que... Iie! No tengo que pensar en esas idioteces... Él... me odia.»

**/ GROUD / **sonó el estomago de Sanosuke.

- Tengo hambre. – se transformaron sus pensamientos en palabras.

En ese mismo instante, se comenzó a escuchar el golpeteo de cientos de gotas de lluvia sobre el techo de madera.

- Iie! No tengo nada que comer acá! – fue entonces que recordó que el Akabako cerraba los días de lluvia.

Furioso (por muchas o debería decir, demasiadas cosas), Sanosuke se levantó y abrió la puerta de un tirón... Había alguien en el umbral, bajo la tormenta.

- Qué... Qué haces vos acá...?

Capitulo uno

SENTIMIENTOS

- OWARI -

* * *

"Rurouni Kenshin" © Watsuki Nobuhiro, 1996

"Hasta el fin del mundo" © Emiko Mihara, 2006


	2. Un día de lluvia

****

Este fanfiction es del tipo Yaoi, lo que significa que se describen escenas de amor, romance, sexo y violación entre hombres. Si el tema no es de tu agrado, te pido cordialmente que te retires. Estás avisado, no acepto reclamos.

* * *

Hasta el fin del mundo

by Emiko Mihara

Capitulo dos "UN DÍA DE LLUVIA"

Kenshin estaba lavando los platos de la comida en el foso del patio, mientras Kaoru y Yahiko descansaban en el portal del dojo.

Yahiko suspiro.

- ¿Cansado? – pregunto Kaoru acercándose a él, midiendo la distancia con la vista para asegurarse que Kenshin no escuchaba.

- ¿Nani? Iie. Estoy bien. – contesto Yahiko sin quitar la mirada del piso.

- ¿Porque suspiraste? -

- Por nada. – volvió a mentir el joven pupilo sin alejar la vista del piso.

- ¿Tan interesante está el piso que no me queres mirar a los ojos! – le reclamo Kaoru cansada de sus evasivas.

Yahiko levanto levemente la mirada y Kaoru vio con claridad el por que no deseaba verla. Sus ojos estaban algo hinchados y colorados, como si hubiera estado llorando.

- ¿Desde hace cuanto tiempo que soy tu Sensei? – pregunto Kaoru.

- Tres años. – contesto Yahiko.

- ¿Confiás en mi? – volvió a interrogarlo Kaoru.

- Hai, por supuesto.

- Yo sé por que estás así.

Yahiko levanto la mirada sorprendido y Kaoru le sonrió.

- Iie. No estoy así por lo de Tsubam---

- Iie... Lo sé. Estás así por Sano-kun¿ne? – contesto Kaoru observando dentro de los ojos café de su discípulo. Cómo no recibió más respuesta que el silencio se contesto a sí misma – Me lo imagine... ... Te gusta¿ne?

Yahiko se sonrojo ante la pregunta de Kaoru. Ella estaba siendo demasiado directa y para él no había sido nada fácil aceptar sus sentimientos por Sanosuke... Sus sentimientos por otro hombre.

- Bueno... Aa. – bajo la mirada al sentir sus mejillas arder aún más.

- No hagas eso Yahiko-chan. – Kaoru levanto el rostro de Yahiko por el mentón – No tenes que avergonzarte por estar enamorado...

Kaoru le sonrió a su discípulo para inspirarle confianza.

- Ahora... Desde hace cuanto que...

- Desde un poco antes del jinchuu de Enishi Yukishiro... Yo estaba...

- Entrenando para el ougi¿ne?

- Aa... Al principio me plantee a como meta superarlo, demo... Después de todo... Él y yo quedamos muy heridos... Fue ahí que...

- ¿Te diste cuenta de que lo querías...?

- Al principio trate de olvidarlo... Demo, nos hicimos tan unidos mientras nos recuperábamos en la clínica de Megumi-san que... Ese sentimiento fue creciendo.

- ¿Y por que, si te gusta Sano-kun, te la declaraste a Tsubame-chan?

- Boku iie wa baka-yarou... Sabía lo que Tsubame-chan sentía por él, y me aproveche... Temía que comenzara a sospechar...

Kaoru se quedo viendo a su alumno durante unos momentos. Nunca se le ocurrió pensar que Yahiko estuviera pasando por semejante situación.

- No puedo creer que lo hayas tenido tanto tiempo guardado... Yo apenas y soporte un poco más de un año... Ahora creo que debería de haberlo hecho antes... – Kaoru miro a Kenshin y este instintivamente se volteo a verla a los ojos. Sonrió. Ella le devolvió la sonrisa con un bajo suspiro...

- Después de todo lo que pasó... Aprendí mucho... Iie. Todo sobre Sanosuke... él jamás sentiría eso... Ni por mi... Ni por nadie más...

- Lo de "nadie más" lo decís por---

- Hai. Por Megumi-san...

Yahiko volvió a bajar el rostro, pero levanto la mirada solo para ver que Kaoru se puso de pie y fue hasta la cocina. A los pocos minutos, la joven embarazada regreso con una pequeña caja de almuerzo, envuelta en una tela color rojo.

- Toma. – Kaoru le entrego el paquete al joven samurai – conociendo al tori-atama, debe de estar en su departamento muerto de hambre... – le sonrió abiertamente a su discípulo.

- Kaoru-san...

- No prestes atención a lo que tu mente te dice... – Kaoru se arrodillo en frente de Yahiko, tomo su mano y la puso sobre su pecho – Escucha lo que tu corazón grita... No importa el camino que elijas... Yo voy a estar ahí, con vos.

- ... ... ... Aa. Arigato. – sonrió Yahiko haciendo una pequeña reverencia con la cabeza.

- Bueno... Vas, ne? – dijo Kaoru señalando el cielo, que había cambiado rápidamente del azul claro al gris oscuro. Tormenta.

Yahiko se puso de pie de un salto y si no hubiera sido por el grito de Kaoru, se abría olvidado el almuerzo.

- Una cosa más Yahiko-chan... – avisó Kaoru cuando el joven samurai regreso por su paquete.

- Nani? – tomó la caja de almuerzo.

- Sano-kun se fue muy enojado con vos hoy al mediodía... Le gritaste, ne?

- Ah! Bueno... es que...

- Tranquilo... El que se haya ofendido es buena señal... Significa que no te ignora y a juzgar por sus deseos de saber que te pasaba... Yo diría que le importas... Más que cualquiera.

Estás palabras lograron el cometido que Kaoru les había convenido... Hacer sonreír a su joven discípulo.

Yahiko salió corriendo lo más rápido que sus piernas lo dejaban... Pero no era suficiente! Faltándole solo unas pocas cuadras para llegar a su "destino", lo atrapó la tormenta.

«Kuso! Estoy mojándome! Maldita lluvia... Demo... Casi llego...»

Giro en la esquina y corrió por una calle estrecha de pequeños departamentos de madera. Llegó al final de la calle y se plantó en frente de la ultima puerta. Levantó el brazo para golpear... Pero la puerta se abrió aún antes de tocarla.

- Qué... Qué haces vos acá...? – preguntó Sanosuke en el umbral de la puerta, viendo a Yahiko.

«Lo suponía... No me quiere acá...» pensó Yahiko, desentendiendo la pregunta de Sanosuke.

- Kaoru-san te manda esto. – dijo bajando la mirada y levantando el paquete para que Sanosuke lo agarrara. – Es lo que sobro del almuerzo.

- Arigato. – Sanosuke tomo la caja de almuerzo envuelta con la tela roja.

- Bueno... Sayounara. – Yahiko se dio la vuelta, listo para salir corriendo, pero algo se lo impidió.

- Matte. Vos así no te vas! – exclamo Sanosuke asiendo que Yahiko girara su cabeza para verlo a los ojos. Lo había agarrado por el cuello del gi. – Si Jou-chan se entera que te deje ir debajo de semejante tormenta me va a golpear tanto como para mandarme a la clínica de kitsune-san durante un mes...- y sin agregar más ni escuchar las excusas de Yahiko, lo arrastro adentro del departamento.

El departamento de Sanosuke era muy impersonal... Además del futón roído y viejo en el suelo, solo había una pequeña mesa de té y un estante con unas pocas cosas... En la pared estaba el retrato del capitán Sagara que Katsu había hecho para Sanosuke antes de dejar de dibujar para convertirse en periodista...

Mientras Yahiko estudiaba el lugar (nunca había estado ahí), Sanosuke dejo el paquete rojo en la mesa.

- Sacate la ropa. – rompió repentinamente el silencio, haciendo que las mejillas de Yahiko se colorearan de carmín.

- Na—nani...? – consiguió articular Yahiko.

Sanosuke sonrió al darse cuenta por que lado había entendido sus palabras el joven samurai...

«Que gracioso... Que abra pensado...?»

- Que te saques la ropa... Si te quedas con eso mojado te vas a enfermar. – se justifico Sanosuke.

Yahiko asintió al mismo tiempo que se reprochaba mentalmente por darle esa clase de significación a cada palabra de Sanosuke.

« Yahiko no baka! Sano-kun solo esta jugando...» pensó mientras se quitaba el gi empapado.

Mientras el joven samurai se desvestía, Sanosuke se sentó frente a la mesa de té y desenvolviendo la caja de almuerzo primero, comenzó a comer...

« Mmhhh... esto esta riquísimo... Me encanta la comida de Kenshin!» pensó Sano mientras engullía un poco de pescado y luego comía un onigiri...

Detrás de él y completamente desvestido estaba Yahiko... Arrodillado, con los brazos sobre sus piernas, obviamente sin dejar que NADA se viera.

Estaba levemente sonrojado, solo por la situación.

« Kuso! Por que no me da nada para ponerme...? » comenzó a decir para si el samurai. « Es que acaso pretende que me quede así...? » siguió.

Yahiko estaba tan concentrado en sus pensamientos, que apenas y noto que Sanosuke se había girado y lo estaba mirando fijamente. Ya había dejado de comer y tenia su clásica espina de pescado en la boca.

« Esta... colorado? Kuso! No tendrá temperatura? »

Sanosuke se levanto rápidamente, atemorizado por la visión de Kaoru golpeándolo hasta desfallecer por haber enfermado a su único pupilo. Frías gotas de sudor caían por su rostro de solo pensarlo... Seria mejor asegurarse.

Se arrodillo enfrente de Yahiko. El moreno chico de trece años miraba hacia el piso y parecía tan concentrado que ni siquiera advirtió su presencia.

« Se sentirá mal? O estará pensando en... la nena del Akabeko...» pensó Sanosuke en tono amargo.

Levanto con delicadeza el rostro de Yahiko, recibiendo un leve temblor como respuesta.

«Co—Como llego tan cerca? Po—Por que?» fue lo único que la agitada mente de Yahiko consiguió elaborar.

Sanosuke miro a los ojos a Yahiko, esos hermosos ojos marrones--- Hermosos?

Lo soltó abruptamente.

- Te—Tenes fiebre – dijo con dificultad, desviando la mirada. Sanosuke no sabia como sentir la temperatura en otros. Él sabia muy bien que SU rostro se tornaba rojizo y caliente cuando tenia fiebre y así estaba el rostro de Yahiko. Prefirió no sacar mas conclusiones por el momento.

- Sa—Sano-kun... – se oyó la temblorosa voz de Yahiko – tengo frió... – se atrevió a decir.

Recién ahí Sanosuke se avivo de que su joven amigo no traía nada puesto. Se quito la chaqueta y volviéndose a acercar (se había alejado después de lo de los ojos) se la coloco sobre los hombros. La tela era áspera en comparación con la de su acostumbrado gi naranja, por lo que Yahiko tembló un poco al contacto. Sanosuke confundió esto con una seña de que seguía teniendo frió y olvidándose de todo, rodeo a Yahiko con uno de sus brazos y lo acerco a él.

« No tengo nada con lo que abrigarlo... Será mejor que lo mantenga caliente por lo menos con mi cuerpo...» pensó.

Yahiko no pudo reaccionar al repentino acercamiento de Sanosuke. Solo se quedo quieto en los brazos del luchador... Esto seguramente seria lo mas cerca que podría estar de él jamás. No lo echaría a perder.

« Él es tan... cálido.» medito cerrando los ojos y dejando descansar su cabeza en el pecho de su protector en ese momento. « Escucho su... corazón...»

Sanosuke cubrió lo mejor que pudo y todo lo que pudo del cuerpo de Yahiko con su chaqueta, pero no era lo suficientemente grande.

Unos minutos después, el pequeño de trece años se había quedado dormido. Instintivamente rodeo la cintura de Sanosuke con uno de sus brazos y se acerco más, buscando su calor.

Sanosuke se sonrojo levemente ante el atrevimiento del siempre tímido samurai.

« Tsk... Dormido me gusta más...» pensó sonriendo levemente.

Intento separarse pero era inútil. Mientras mas trataba de ser delicado y safarse, Yahiko lo abrazaba mas fuerte. Realmente estaría dormido?

« Porque no me suelta! » grito histérico en su mente el luchador.

Desistiendo de cualquier intento de soltarse del agarre de Yahiko, Sanosuke se acomodo lo mejor que pudo, para que el chico siguiera durmiendo.

« Parece un bebé.» concluyo mirando el rostro aun sonrojado del dormido. No pudo evitar en ese momento la tentación de acariciarlo. Su piel era muy suave. Casi tanto como la de las mujeres con las que ocasionalmente Sanosuke se relacionaba en las noches solitarias. Pero había algo más... Algo que quería, pero no se daba cuenta de que...

Seguía acariciando levemente el rostro de Yahiko cuando el pequeño samurai murmuro algo que no escapo a los agudos oídos del luchador...

« Dijo... mi nombre?»

Sanosuke no lo creía... O estaba alucinando por la fiebre... O estaba despierto... O realmente estaba soñando con él.

Yahiko lo abrazo más fuerte.

« La tercera.» concluyo mientras sus labios se torcían en los lados formando una sonrisa...

Se inclino levemente, rodeando parte del cuerpo de Yahiko con uno de sus brazos, para recostarlo a su lado sobre el futón. Lo tapo torpemente, buscando que ambos quedaran debajo de el.

Yahiko lo soltó y se dio la vuelta dándole la espalda. Seguía dormido.

« Bueno... Creo que aquí termina todo--- Nani?»

Yahiko temblaba débilmente, pero debido a la cercanía Sano lo sintió.

El luchador toco la frente del más joven solo para comprobar que ya no tenia temperatura... O nunca la había tenido? Eso no importaba ahora.

« Si no tiene temperatura... Por que tiembla?» se pregunto a si mismo, Sanosuke.

Durante unos momentos no hizo más que observar a Yahiko. Se movía de a ratos y debes en cuando omitía uno que otro suspiro ahogado.

Sanosuke se acerco, hasta que su pecho quedo pegado a la espalda de Yahiko. Comenzó a acariciar el contorno de su brazo muy lentamente y se rió despacio al comprobar el efecto de sus caricias.

« Sigue dormido... Que hago? Lo despierto?»

Decidido completamente, Sanosuke comenzó a besar lentamente el hombro de Yahiko. Aun dormido sentía cada caricia del luchador, por lo que pequeños gemidos escapaban de su garganta de a momentos.

Los besos de Sanosuke comenzaron a tornarse húmedos y atrevidos conforme bajaban por el brazo, el pecho y el abdomen del mas joven.

Una vez ahí, sobre su entrepierna no pudo evitar una sonora carcajada contenida a medias para no despertar a Yahiko. Estaba completamente excitado, aun dormido.

« Esto me da una idea...» pensó diabólicamente Sanosuke bajando su rostro a la altura del miembro erecto del samurai y comenzando a lamerlo. Sin proponérselo, estaba excitándolo todavía mas y despertándolo placenteramente...

« Esto... No es como otros sueños... Es mas... real?» medito Yahiko sin abrir los ojos, pero dejando que su cuerpo se despertara por completo...

Si, sentía a Sanosuke, o por lo menos el quería que fuera Sanosuke.

« Él me... Ahh...Él... Es él.»

- Sano... – gimió Yahiko, levantando levemente sus caderas.

Sanosuke continuo, tomándolas entre sus manos, para aumentar el ritmo de sus lamidas, volviendo loco a Yahiko.

« Kami... Él me va a...»

- Ah! Ah. Ahhhh... – y con un gemido largo y ahogado Yahiko eyaculo.

Estaba cansado, completamente exhausto y no entendía por que... Por que lo había hecho.

« Él se aprovecho de que estaba dormido... Solo hizo eso.» pensó Yahiko avergonzado.

Se sentó con cuidado en el futón y no se atrevió a mirar a Sanosuke a los ojos. Desvió su mirada a la puerta.

- Yahiko-chan, te gusto? – dijo Sanosuke acercándose al pequeño sin darse cuenta de lo hiriente de sus palabras.

« Solo soy un juguete para él... Un juguete.» concluyo el samurai.

Yahiko se puso de pie sin contestar, evadiendo en todo momento el rostro de Sanosuke.

- Yahiko-chan...?

Camino hasta la puerta, solo cubierto por la chaqueta de "aku" de Sanosuke. La abrió.

- No le digas a Kaoru-san... Kudasai.

Y salió corriendo bajo la lluvia.

Capitulo dos

UN DÍA DE LLUVIA

- OWARI -

* * *

"Rurouni Kenshin" © Watsuki Nobuhiro, 1996

"Hasta el fin del mundo" © Emiko Mihara, 2006


	3. Desparecido

_**Este fanfiction es del tipo Yaoi, lo que significa que se describen escenas de amor, romance, sexo y violación entre hombres. Si el tema no es de tu agrado, te pido cordialmente que te retires. Estás avisado, no acepto reclamos.**_

_**

* * *

**_

Hasta el fin del mundo

by Emiko Mihara

Capitulo tres "DESAPARECIDO"

«Porque sigo pensando en eso...?» era lo único que pasaba por la mente de Sanosuke. Eso y que se estaba muriendo de frío.

«Kuso! Yahiko-chan se llevo mi chaqueta...»

La tormenta no había aminorado su fuerza con el caer de la noche... Es más, parecía haber empeorado, y Sanosuke no se podía sacar de la cabeza lo que había ocurrido la tarde anterior, sobre ese mismo futón, en el cual descansaba no muy placidamente en esos momentos.

«Kami... Por que no puedo dejar de pensar en "eso"...» se reprocho con muy poca credibilidad. No quería admitirlo, pero le gusto hacerlo.

«Todo por no controlar mis estúpidos impulsos! ... ... Kitsune-san tiene razón... Boku wa Tori-Atama...» su semblante se oscureció al pensar en ello.

Finalmente se decidió: en cuanto dejara de llover, iría al dojo a aclarar las cosas con Yahiko... Fuera la hora que fuera.

«Le diré que... le diré que me deje llevar. Eso! Le diré que no fue mi intención hacerlo.»

**/ TOC / TOC / TOC /** se escucha insistente en la puerta.

- Mmmhhh? Golpean? – Sano se levanto y camino hasta la puerta pero antes de poder abrirla...

**/ BAMB / TOCK / **

- YAHIKO-CHAN! – entra Kaoru gritando, derribando la puerta encima de Sanosuke y pasándole por encima... –YAHIKO-CHAN ESTÁS ACÁ? CONTESTA!

- Kirei... creo que no está acá... – dice Kenshin entrando despacio (por arriba de Sano)

- Demo... Demo... Si no esta acá. Donde...? Donde? – comenzó a decir Kaoru arrodillándose en el piso – DÓNDE ESTÁ YAHIKO-CHAN! – grito con todas las fuerzas que le quedaban, mientras Kenshin se acercaba y la abrazaba.

- Trata de tranquilizarte kirei... No te hace bien preocuparte en tu estado... – dijo dulcemente en su oído.

- Se puede saber... – dijo Sanosuke mientras salía de debajo de la puerta – ... que carajo pasa! – parecía enojado.

- Qué pasa? – dijo Kaoru despacio – QUÉ QUÉ PASA! – se levanta aún cuando Kenshin trata de detenerla - ESO QUISIERA SABER! DÓNDE ESTÁ YAHIKO-CHAN?

- De que mierda estás hablando, Jou-chan? – Sanosuke todavía no caía.

- TODAVÍA NO VOLVIO AL DOJO!

La realidad golpeo a Sanosuke de lleno en la cara. Sus ojos casi se ponen blancos.

«No volvió al dojo? Demo... creí que él...»

- Cómo qué... Cómo que no volvió al dojo? – se acerco a Kaoru – Estás segura? – la agarro por los hombros y comenzó a zamarrearla – Estás segura, Jou-chan!

- CLARO QUE ESTOY SEGURA! –le grito en la cara Kaoru mientras se zafaba.

Viendo que en cualquier momento se iban a poner a pelear, Kenshin, que estaba sin lugar a dudas más calmado que Kaoru se puso a explicarle a Sanosuke.

- Sano-kun... Ayer Kaoru-san envió a Yahiko-kun con un paquete para vos... Era de tarde, pero faltaba para que anocheciera... – Kenshin señalo la puerta y por sobre el techo de los otros departamentos se podía ver el cielo en tonos rosas y naranjas, aún cuando la lluvia seguía cayendo – Llevamos toda la noche buscándolo... Ya está amaneciendo y todavía no lo encontramos.

Sanosuke retrocedió unos pasos y se cubrió el rostro con las manos. Acaso Yahiko se había escapado? O... Le había pasado algo?

- SANOSUKE! – le grito Kaoru y el aludido la vio a los ojos – Si Yahiko no aparece... Yo... Yo... Juro que te mato! – grito perdiendo la voz al final.

- Tranquila Kaoru... Sano-kun no tiene nada que ver, ne Sano-kun? – pregunto Kenshin clavando sus enormes ojos azules en la mirada marrón del luchador.

- Aa... Me dejo el paquete y... estaba mojado. – muy a su pesar, Sanosuke sabía que no podía mentir. Por lo menos no a Kenshin. – Yahiko-chan estaba empapado por la lluvia... y él – señalo la soga en la pared, en donde estaba la ropa de Yahiko – le agarro fiebre... Lo cubrí con mi chaqueta y le di calor para que bajara la temperatura... Creo que... Me quede dormido. – y bajo la vista para no ver dentro de las fosas azules – Supuse que se había devuelto al dojo.

- Ves kirei... – Kaoru enterró su rostro en el pecho de Kenshin para poder llorar con más libertad.

- Fueron al Akabeko? – pregunto Sanosuke. Si no había vuelto al dojo, lo más factible era que Yahiko estuviera con... "la nena del Akabeko".

- No pudimos ir a muchos lugares por la lluvia y... – Kenshin abrazo sobreprotectoramente a Kaoru - ... por el estado de Kaoru-san.

- Fueron a la policía? – aún para Sanosuke, parecía lo más lógico.

- Nos dijeron que... tenemos que esperar un día para... para que lo busquen... Es un chico! Cómo vamos... Como vamos a esperar todo un día para... para buscarlo? Y si... – el labio de Kaoru tembló – Y si le paso algo?

- Kirei... tranquila. – Kenshin trataba de consolar a su esposa, pero Kaoru realmente estaba muy mal.

« Puta madre, Yahiko! Dónde mierda te metiste!» pensó Sanosuke viendo el estado en el que se había puesto Kaoru.

- OK... Vuelvan al dojo. Déjenlo todo en mis manos. – dijo Sanosuke poniendo una mano en el hombro de Kenshin y mirándolo a los ojos.

- Sano-kun...

- Demo... – suspiro Kaoru levantando la vista hasta cruzarla con la de Sanosuke.

- Yare. Yare. Kenshin tiene razón. No tenes que andarte preocupando Jou-chan. Lo mejor es que vuelvan al dojo. Yo me encargo. – puso una expresión de seguridad – Aunque tenga que mover cielo y tierra, lo voy a encontrar. Les doy mi palabra.

Kenshin susurro algo en el oído de Kaoru y esta asintió.

- Esta bien Sanosuke... – dijo ella muy despacio – ... Encontralo... -

»»»«««

« Está amaneciendo... Entonces... Entonces llevo toda la noche caminando? Hai... Kaoru estará preocupada por mi? Iie... Debe de estar durmiendo como un tronco...»

Una débil sonrisa se dibujo en la faz del joven samurai, para desaparecer casi al instante.

« Por que me pongo así...? No lo entiendo... Baka... BAKA...!»

Yahiko había entrado a un estrecho callejón. Por alguna extraña razón le pareció que seria un buen lugar para ocultarse... Se sentó contra una pared y se envolvió con la chaqueta de "aku".

« Tiene... Su aroma.»

Rodeo sus piernas con sus brazos y cerro los ojos... Aún con la lluvia que seguía cayendo sobre él... Pudo entregarse... a los brazos de Morfeo.

»»»«««

**/ TONK /**

- KATSU-SAN! – grito Sanosuke irrumpiendo en el pequeño departamento.

- Mmmhhh? Sano-san? – Katsu se sentó en su futón y se restregó los ojos abandonándose en un bostezo... – Doushita?

- Katsu-san, necesito tu ayuda... – Sanosuke se había arrodillado al lado de Katsu y la mirada en sus ojos dejaba ver la preocupación en su alma.

- Lo que necesites... Paso algo? – pregunto su amigo.

- Te acordas de Yahiko?

- El chico del dojo Kamiya?

- Aa... Necesito que me hagas un retrato de él. – dice entregándole papel, un pincel y un tarro de tinta.

- Demo... por que?

- Por que no... no... – Sanosuke miro hacía el piso – Por que no lo encuentro por ningún lado...

- Nani?

- Está... desaparecido.

- Y porque no vas a la policía? – Katsu ya se había levantado y se estaba vistiendo.

- Por que los hijos de puta dicen que tengo que esperar hasta mañana para que lo busquen. Ya lleva toda la noche afuera... Solo y... Sin ropa.

- Sin ropa?

- Después te explico. Kudasai... Katsu-san? – le vuelve a ofrecer la tinta y el papel, agregándole a su expresión unos ojos de cachorro abandonado.

- Esta bien. Pero te ayudo a buscarlo. – Katsu agarra el papel y la tinta y se sienta en su escritorio - De mientras anda a buscar a alguien más. Dudo que dos personas solas puedan encontrar a otra en la gran Tokyo.

- Hai. Arigato.

- Yare. Yare... Apúrate. – y haciendo una señal Sanosuke desaparece corriendo por donde apareció, con rumbo indefinido.

»»»«««

- Mmmmhhhhh... – Yahiko comenzaba a despertarse en el oscuro callejón.

« Sigue lloviendo?» Yahiko se puso de pie y no pudo evitar tambalearse. Tuvo que apoyarse de nuevo contra la pared para no caerse. « Kuso... De repente me siento muy mal...» meditó mientras se tocaba la frente. Estaba ardiendo. « Creo que... tengo... fiebre...»

Se abrazo a si mismo con algo de fuerza. De repente le había agarrado muchísimo frío.

« Demonios... Mejor regreso... al dojo...» Se giro lentamente sin soltar la pared y trato de dar algunos pasos para salir del callejón, pero perdió en seguida el equilibrio y cayó de rodillas al suelo, respirando agitadamente.

« No puedo...» cerro lentamente los ojos, y perdió la conciencia.

»»»«««

- TOMO-SAN! GINJI-SAN! SHUU-SAN! -

- Sano-san? – contestaron los tres aludidos al escuchar sus nombres.

- Rápido. Necesito su ayuda. – dijo un agitado Sanosuke, apoyándose en una de las mesas del bar en donde sus amigos habian estado tomando sake tranquilamente hasta su intrusión.

- Pero que pasa? – inquirió Ginji.

- Si Sano-san, porque necesitas ayuda? – pregunto Shuu rascándose la cabeza.

- Necesito que me devuelvan el favor que me deben. – dijo Sanosuke ya tranquilo.

Hacia más o menos una semana, estos tres se habian metido en un lío en un local de apuestas clandestinas y Sanosuke tuvo que agarrarse a piñas con unos cuantos para sacarlos en un pieza.

Sabiendo que no podían negarse, los tres chicos asintieron y le preguntaron a Sano en que necesitaba su ayuda.

- Tengo que encontrar a alguien---

- SANO-SAN! –grito Katsu entrando en el bar. – Acá están... hice más de uno... por las dudas... – y le dio a Sanosuke unos retratos perfectos de Yahiko.

- Arigato Katsu-san. Ok, escuchen bien ustedes: - dijo dirigiéndose a los otros tres chicos. – Este pibe está perdido y nosotros vamos a encontrarlo, entendieron? – los aludidos asintieron nerviosos. - Ahora... Katsu-san...

- Hai. – contesto el ex-Sekihoutai.

- Vos anda al área comercial y pregunta en todos los negocios...

- No te preocupes. – y salió como alma que lleva el diablo.

- Tomo-san, anda a la orilla del río y preguntale a todo el que se te cruce, Ok?

- Hai. – y salió con dirección al río.

- Ginji-san... Shuu-san... Ustedes revisen la clinica y los restaurantes del centro...

- Hai! – contestaron los dos muchachos al unísono y salieron juntos separándose en la esquina.

- Y yo... – comenzó a decir Sanosuke mientras salía del local. « Voy a ir a hablar con un viejo amigo...» y comenzó a correr.

»»»«««

Yahiko comenzó a moverse despacio. No había un solo lugar del cuerpo que no le doliera y las ganas de vomitar lo estaban mareando más de lo que ya estaba. Se sentía morir, pero no como otras veces. Esta vez era peor por que no escuchaba las voces de sus amigos dándole fuerzas. No sentía el calor de sus cuerpos. Ni sus presencias. Nada... Nada más, aparte de la lluvia que caía, fría, sobre su cuerpo desnudo.

« Acá termina... Por una idiotez... Por una estúpida esperanza... Por ser un tonto...»

Las lagrimas recorrían sus mejillas morenas, confundiéndose con la lluvia y sus ojos marrones perdían poco a poco su brillo. Realmente era el final?

«Si tan solo pudiera... levantarme...» pensó haciendo un vano esfuerzo por ponerse de pie, sin conseguirlo.

«Es inútil...» se disponía a entregarse nuevamente a la inconciencia, cuando una sombra enfrente de él lo hizo levantar la mirada. Solo pudo distinguir esa alta figura, antes de volver a desmayarse...

Capitulo tres

DESAPARECIDO

- OWARI -

* * *

"Rurouni Kenshin" © Watsuki Nobuhiro, 1996 

"Hasta el fin del mundo" © Emiko Mihara, 2006


	4. Tortura

****

Este fanfiction es del tipo Yaoi, lo que significa que se describen escenas de amor, romance, sexo y violación entre hombres. Si el tema no es de tu agrado, te pido cordialmente que te retires. Estás avisado, no acepto reclamos.

* * *

Hasta el fin del mundo

by Emiko Mihara

Capitulo cuatro "TORTURA"

**/ BOMB / **

- SAITOU! – gritó Sanosuke irrumpiendo en la jefatura de policía – DÓNDE ESTÁS, LOBO? – siguió gritando mientras revisaba las diferentes oficinas.

- Por favor Sagara-san... No grite. – le pidió, tratando de tranquilizarlo, el jefe Uramura.

- NO VOY A GRITAR MÁS CUANDO ESE LOBO SE DEJE VER! -

- Baka... – se oyó una voz fría detrás de Sanosuke y el jefe. Al darse vuelta...

- SAITOU! – lo encaró Sanosuke.

- Qué queres ahora... Tori-atama... – lo insulto Saitou.

- ... – Sanosuke hizo uso de todo su autocontrol para no caerle encima a los golpes – Necesito...

- Mmh?

- Necesito... – las palabras no querían salir – Necesito... tu ayuda.

- Qué queres? – contestó casi molestó.

- Es... Es Yahiko... Él... Desapareció. – dijo Sanosuke. Cada una de esas palabras... le había costado mucho trabajo decirlas.

« KUSO! Este hijo de puta... » pensó Sanosuke al ver sonreír sádicamente a Saitou como solo él podía hacerlo.

El lobo comenzó a caminar y le pasó por al lado a Sanosuke sin siquiera mirarlo. Al llegar al fondo del pasillo en donde estaban, se detuvo.

- Uramura. – dijo en tono frío.

- Ha—hai... Fujita-san? – contestó nervioso el jefe.

- Volvé a tus obligaciones. -

- Hai. – contesto casi en tono de alivio. Dio media vuelta y se perdió adentro de una oficina.

Sanosuke se quedo completamente quieto, cuidando cada una de sus respiraciones, controlando cada uno de sus movimientos...

Saitou se giró y lo vio directo a los ojos... Esos ojos ambarinos... Los ojos de uno de los Lobos de Mibu... Esos ojos hicieron que hasta la ultima gota de sangre en el cuerpo de Sanosuke se congelara...

- Seguime. – dijo Saitou sin desclavar la mirada de la de Sanosuke y comenzó a caminar.

« Pero quien mierda se cree? » pensó Sanosuke corriendo atrás del lobo que le llevaba bastante ventaja.

Caminaron por un estrecho pasillo, hasta una puerta de madera, que Sanosuke recordó, siempre estaba cerrada. Saitou saco un atado de llaves de su bolsillo y la abrió. Detrás, unas escaleras, que el lobo comenzó a bajar, seguido por el luchador.

Cuando llegaron al pie de las (según palabras de Sanosuke, interminablemente largas) escaleras, siguieron caminando por otro pasillo, solo que este a diferencia de los demás, estaba en penumbras y apenas dejaba ver por donde se caminaba. Al final, una puerta.

- Entra. – dijo Saitou abriendo la puerta y haciéndose a un lado para dejar pasar al más joven.

- Por que? – preguntó desconfiando del lobo. Saitou sonrió de nuevo.

- Por que si no... No te ayudo. – dijo crédulo de que Sanosuke no se negaría ahora. Y efectivamente, el luchador solo hizo una mueca de mala gana y entro a la habitación.

Estaba oscura, muy oscura, pero... Había algo familiar... Algo le decía que ya había estado ahí o en un lugar parecido.

**/ CHISCH /** escucho a sus espaldas. Saitou había encendido un fósforo, alumbrando sin querer, parte de la habitación.

« Es una celda? » concluyo rápidamente Sanosuke al ver los barrotes de la puerta.

- POR QUE MIERDA ME TRAJISTE A ESTA CELDA? – le gritó, ya sin contenerse, al lobo traicionero.

- Para que hablemos tranquilos y sin interrupciones... – respondió Saitou y nuevamente encendiendo el cigarrillo que tenía en los labios. Comenzó a acercarse a Sanosuke.

­- HABLAR DE QUÉ? YO... YA TE DIJE EN QUE NECESITABA TU AYUDA! – grito de nuevo.

- Aa... Vos dijiste lo que necesitabas... Ahora yo voy a decirte que me tenes que dar a cambió. – dijo arrinconando a Sanosuke, que inconscientemente había retrocedido ante el avance del lobo.

- Sos un... – empezó Sanosuke sin poder terminar.

« Si quiero encontrar a Yahiko-chan... Voy a tener que hacer lo que este hijo de puta quiere. » se resignó mentalmente.

- Esta bien... Qué queres? – le dijo bajando levemente la mirada.

Todo el cuerpo de Sanosuke se estremeció de repente. Saitou le estaba acariciando la entrepierna.

- QUÉ MIERDA TE PENSAS QUE HACES? – le gritó el más joven haciendo el intentó de empujarlo, pero consiguiendo un golpe en el estomago como respuesta.

Sanosuke se doblo de dolor. Saitou era el único que conseguía lastimarlo con sus golpes. Se arrodillo en el piso tratando de recuperar el aire.

- Tori-atama... – dijo Saitou poniéndose en cuclillas frente a él - ... Si queres que mande a buscar al pendejo... va a ser mejor que te portes bien... – dijo levantándole el rostro tomándolo del mentón.

Sanosuke seguía algo confundido por el dolor en su estomago y la falta de aire pero reaccionó enseguida cuando Saitou lo beso en los labios. Trato en vano de resistirse, pero recordando las ultimas palabras de Saitou se dejo. Comenzando a lamer sus labios, el lobo obligo al luchador a abrir su boca y entonces su lengua exploro esa cavidad, tan dulce como la había imaginado. Sanosuke se separo al sentir una punzada en su labio inferior. Saitou lo había mordido y se relamía los labios cubiertos de su sangre.

Agarrándolo del pelo, Saitou obligo a Sanosuke a ponerse de pie y lo guió hasta una cama que había en una de las esquinas de la celda. Se sentó en ella, quedando Sano enfrente de él.

- Arrodillate. – le dijo en el mismo tono frío de siempre, pero dejando ver reflejada en sus ambarinos ojos toda la lujuria y el deseo que sentía por el joven morocho.

Sanosuke obedeció. Estaba a la completa merced de Saitou y en lo único que pensaba era en Yahiko. El lobo se desbrocho el cinturón y bajo el cierre del pantalón azul que era parte del uniforme que llevaba puesto, dejando al descubierto su miembro totalmente excitado. Sanosuke abrió los ojos como platos e inconscientemente retrocedió.

- Chupalo. – le ordeno Saitou sin cuidar el tono lujurioso de su voz. Al ver que Sanosuke no "cooperaba", lo sujeto por la nuca y le empujo la cabeza hasta su entrepierna – HACELO! – gritó perdiendo la paciencia. Sostuvo a Sanosuke hacia abajo hasta sentir las cálidas caricias de su lengua sobre su hombría. Solo bastó un rato para que Saitou comenzara a gemir, sin soltar nunca el pelo del más joven, que se sentía por completo humillado y asqueado.

« Espero... Por mi bien... Qué esto sea todo lo que quiera... » pensó Sanosuke tratando de conservar la esperanza de salir de ahí virgen...

- Ma—matte— dijo Saitou tironeando del pelo de Sano – A—Abrí—la—bo-ca— - dijo Saito poniéndose de pie. Sano ya sabía lo que quería y aún antes de que se lo pidiera, encerró todo el pene de Saitou en su boca, lamiendo la punta con la lengua. El lobo tomo la cabeza de Sano con ambas manos, para así controlar el ritmo. Unas cuantas de esas lamidas y dejó su semilla dentro de la boca de Sanosuke.

- Tragalo. – le dijo tomándolo del cuello y obligándolo a que lo hiciera.

« Este hijo de puta... Va a jugar conmigo hasta cansarse. » pensó Sanosuke tratando de borrar el gusto de su boca, que rápidamente fue tomada nuevamente prisionera por la del lobo.

Las manos de Saitou comenzaron a recorrer todo el cuerpo de Sanosuke que estaba más descubierto que de costumbre por no traer su chaqueta de 'aku' encima. Así, el lobo delineo cada uno de los músculos del luchador, que se dejaba hacer, con los ojos cerrados, quien sabe pensando en que. O en quien.

Siguiendo el recorrido inicial de sus manos, la lengua de Saitou comenzó a saborear esa piel que durante tres años se había negado a ser suya y que ahora se entregaba tan sumisamente. Comenzó entonces, a lamer el cuello de Sanosuke. Luego su pecho, dándole una atención especial a sus pezones. Si bien primero los lamió, para probarlos, lo que realmente quería era morderlos. Y lo hizo.

- AH! – tembló Sanosuke mientras una pequeña gota de sangre caía por su pecho hasta las vendas de su abdomen. Saitou lamió el camino que la gota había dejado a su paso.

- No te gusta...? – dijo en tono burlón en el oído de Sanosuke, mientras una de sus manos comenzaba a acariciar el miembro del luchador y la otra se metía en los pantalones blancos para masajear sus nalgas. Comenzó a lamer la oreja de Sanosuke, tratando en vano de hacerlo gemir. Viendo que estaba renuente a recibir placer, se decidió a satisfacer el suyo propio.

- AAAHHHHH! – gritó Sanosuke partiéndose de dolor. Saitou lo había alzado y penetrado sin siquiera prepararlo. Varias gotas de sangre se escaparon de su entrada desgarrada. Unas lagrimas amenazaban con escapar de los ojos marrones...

« IIE! NO VOY A DARLE EL GUSTO DE VERME LLORAR A ESTE HIJO DE PUTA! » pensó Sano apretando los dientes y cerrando los ojos.

Saitou sin esperar, comenzó a moverse dentro de Sanosuke, dando gemidos de placer, mientras el joven se moría... Más por la degradación que por el dolor. Sentía la respiración y los jadeos de Saitou en su oído... Sus sucias manos recorriendo su cuerpo... Y su miembro despedazándolo por dentro... Lo sentía todo. Y lo odiaba.

« Lo odio... LO ODIO! »

Saitou seguía envistiéndolo sin ninguna clase de interés. Sin importarle nada más.

Había querido poseer ese cuerpo, desde el primer momento en que lo vio. Deseo ese cuerpo mucho más que el de Battousai durante el bakumatsu. Y poseerlo le estaba dando aún más placer que el que le había dado el de Battousai.

Siguió envistiéndolo, cada vez con más violencia. El dolor, pronto fue demasiado para Sanosuke. No lo resistió. Era una tortura... La más horrenda... La peor que se podía dar sin ser seguida por la muerte. Los gritos no se hicieron esperar.

- AHH! AAHHHH! YAMETE! YAMETE KUDASAI!

Sanosuke gritaba con todas las fuerzas que le quedaban pero solo conseguía que Saitou lo envistiera con muchísima más fuerza y violencia.

- YAMETE! YAMETE! YAMETE!

Repetía como ido a causa del dolor. Las lagrimas caían sin control por sus ojos... y un libidinoso lobo se encargaba de borrarlas con su lasciva lengua.

Las ultimas envestidas fueron las peores. Saitou quiso llegar lo más adentro posible, por eso apoyo a Sanosuke contra una de las frías paredes y lo envistió con toda la fuerza que pudo, arrancando los más horrorosos gritos que la garganta de Sanosuke pudo proferir. Cuando por fin se vino dentro del luchador, el lobo se detuvo por completo, mientras Sanosuke se retorcía del dolor que le causaba el liquido en las heridas abiertas.

Contrastando a como lo había violado, Saitou salió lentamente del interior de Sanosuke, que no dejaba de temblar. Por las piernas del más joven comenzó a chorrear la mezcla de sangre y semen que salía de su interior. Lo soltó lentamente, y Sanosuke se dejo caer en el suelo. Se puso en posición fetal, rodeándose las rodillas con los brazos.

Saitou solo se acomodo el uniforme... Se peino un poco... y se dispuso a salir de la celda.

- Tori-atama... – dijo recuperando su voz fría – Solo para que veas que soy un hombre de palabra... Voy a mandar a buscar al pendejo. – y salió de la celda.

Sanosuke estaba entre la conciencia y la inconciencia... Solo una cosa pasó por su mente antes de desmayarse.

« Yahiko... »

Capitulo cuatro

TORTURA

- OWARI -

* * *

"Rurouni Kenshin" © Watsuki Nobuhiro, 1996

"Hasta el fin del mundo" © Emiko Mihara, 2006


	5. Juguete

****

Este fanfiction es del tipo Yaoi, lo que significa que se describen escenas de amor, romance, sexo y violación entre hombres. Si el tema no es de tu agrado, te pido cordialmente que te retires. Estás avisado, no acepto reclamos.

* * *

Hasta el fin del mundo

by Emiko Mihara

Capitulo cinco "JUGUETE"

« Donde... Donde estoy...? » dijo abriendo lentamente los ojos.

Un lugar oscuro... Frío... Solitario...

Todo dentro de él daba vueltas y no había dudas de que su estado había empeorado... Ya no sentía frío... Ahora era un calor abrasador lo que le molestaba y le impedía moverse... Eso y que estaba atado, claro.

« Mis manos...? » pensó tratando de separarlas para comprobar la gruesa soga que las unía... Hizo vanos intentos de zafar sus ataduras, solo consiguiendo lacerar sus muñecas hasta hacerlas sangrar.

« Si tan solo pudiera ver... » dijo percatándose de que no era la habitación lo que estaba en penumbras, si no él mismo a causa de un pequeño trozo de tela que cubría sus ojos marrones...

« KUSO! ... »

- DONDE MIERDA ESTOY! – se transformo su pensamiento en grito, haciendo que las pocas fuerzas que había recuperado, se agotaran en ese instante. Se mareo mucho más que antes, pero a duras penas logro conservar la conciencia. Guardó silencio. Escuchando con cuidado. Alguien tenía que haberlo escuchado... ne?

« Parece que estoy solo... » se resigno, dejando que su cabeza volviera a descansar sobre el suelo de piedra. Oyó un pequeño goteo en medio de la silenciosa nada... Y solo logro percibir un aroma para el conocido antes de regresar a los brazos de la inconciencia.

»»»«««

- Yahiko... Ya... – comenzaba a despertar – YAHIKO! – gritó completamente despierto.

Miro a su alrededor... Seguía en la celda.

« MIERDA! » pensó tratando de sobreponerse. Hizo un claro amague para ponerse de pie, pero una puntada de profundo dolor en la base de su columna hizo flaquear sus fuerzas, haciéndolo caer de bruces contra el suelo.

- Ahh...! Demonios...! – golpeó el suelo con el puño cerrado y limpió con el reverso de su mano las pocas lagrimas que consiguieron escapar de sus ojos a causa del dolor.

Con cuidado de no moverse de más, recorrió su pierna hasta su entrada y con pulso tembloroso la escudriño para comprobar que el sangrado había parado. Consiguió estirarse un poco, hasta alcanzar sus pantalones y con mucho cuidado se los puso sobre la piel maltratada. La tela le raspaba y agravaba las heridas que estaban en carne viva... No había una sola parte del cuerpo que no le doliera... Aunque lo más herido era su orgullo, por supuesto. Saitou había conseguido que Sanosuke hiciera lo que justamente siempre había jurado nunca hacer...: suplicar. El más joven había implorado para que parara... Había llorado... y lo peor era que no había logrado nada con ello...

Había sido humillado por el lobo de Mibu... Y por unos segundos... Que se volvieron eternos... ... Le tuvo miedo... Sintió muchísimo miedo al ver los ojos ambarinos brillar dorados de lujuria... Deseo... Por él... Durante cuanto tiempo el ex Shinsengumi se había sentido así hacia él...? No lo sabía. Pero tenia la horrible certeza de que ahora que lo había poseído... Ahora que lo había probado... No lo dejaría en paz.

- Va a volver... – murmuró temblando imperceptiblemente – Demo... – cerro su puño con fuerza – Voy a estar preparado. – sentenció seguro.

Apretó los dientes con fuerza, lastimándose las encías, pero con ese esfuerzo logro ponerse de pie.

- Tsk... – todo su cuerpo tembló irremediablemente y se recargó en la pared detrás de él para no volver a caerse. Su mirada se posó en la puerta y sin quitarla empezó a caminar. A la mitad del trayecto ya estaba exhausto. Era mucha la fuerza que tenía que hacer para sostenerse, sin caer en el dolor de poner su peso sobre sus piernas completamente. – Tengo que... – dijo separándose poco a poco de la pared mientras sus facciones se deformaban en una mueca de dolor.

« Tengo que aguantar... Para saber si ya encontraron a Yahiko. » y pensando eso dio el primer paso. Y el segundo. Y un tercero. Unos pasos más y ya no sentía dolor.

Salió de la celda y camino por el estrecho y oscuro pasillo guiándose con la pared y los ruidos que creyó reconocer como la calle principal (en donde estaba la jefatura de policía). De todo lo que camino, sin duda la parte más difícil fue la escalera. Tuvo que arrodillarse y subirla en cuatro patas.

- Parezco un perro. – mascullo y sin quererlo en su mente se dibujo el único rostro que no quería volver a ver en toda su vida. Volvió a temblar, deteniéndose a mitad del ascenso. – Maldición. – miro su mano en el aire. Seguía temblando, pero no quiso admitirlo. Al llegar al final de la escalera, pudo ver por la puerta entre abierta que los policías salían corriendo de la estación, mientras una voz fría gritaba ordenes.

- Quiero que lo encuentren. Entendieron? – gritaba Saitou a los que tenía cerca.

- Hai, Fujita-san! – contestaron todos.

Después de unos minutos, todos, incluso el lobo se habian ido.

« Parece que si van a buscarlo... » pensó Sanosuke mientras salía de su escondite, dispuesto a salir de ahí lo más rápido posible.

Una vez en la calle principal, dudo sobre a donde ir. No podía aparecer por el dojo sin haber encontrado a Yahiko. Si iba a la clinica de Megumi, esta le preguntaría que le había pasado y si le mentía diciéndole que se había peleado, de todas formas ella descubriría la mentira al curarlo. Donde ir entonces?

- Mejor vuelvo a casa... Tal vez Katsu-san y los chicos me estén esperando con noticias... – se dijo en un murmullo para si, mientras tomaba la calle que bajaba y se alejaba del centro.

- A UN LADO! CORRANSE! ES UNA EMERGENCIA! – venían gritando Ginji y Shuu, mientras subían por la calle de tierra, esquivando a la gente que se les interponía. Llegaron a una esquina y al doblar no vieron hacia adelante cuando...

/ CRASH / BOMB / AHHH/

- Qué mierda...? – comenzó a decir Shuu, sentado en el suelo masajeándose la cabeza.

- Quién carajo... – empezó a maldecir Ginji, cuando por fin vio con quien se habian chocado – Sano-san!

Desde el suelo y en un muy aparente dolor, lo miraban un par de ojos marrones.

- GIN—JI—- pronunció Sanosuke levantándose lentamente del suelo, mientras sus ojos centelleaban de ira. Le había dolido... y mucho. – PEDAZO DE BOLUDO! QUÉ HACES ACÁ? – exclamó gritando mientras levantaba al chico por el cuello del gi, separando sus pies del piso. – NO SE SUPONE DEBERIAS ESTAR EN EL RÍO? – le gritó zamarreándolo bastante.

- YAMETE SANO-SAN... KUDASAI YAMETE! – gritó el chico tratando de safarse ayudado de Shuu. No se dieron cuenta de que la tarea había sido más fácil porque Sanosuke estaba como ido. Las palabras de Ginji lo habian hecho recordar... otra vez.

- Sano-san... Doushita? – pregunto un Shuu algo asustado por la extraña actitud del luchador. Estaba parado quieto, mirando a la nada.

- Que le pasa? – preguntó el morocho al rubio.

- No lo sé. – respondió sincero. Miró por unos momentos a Sanosuke y resolvió que hacer. Levantó lo que llevaba en la mano hasta el rostro de Sanosuke y consiguió que el brillo regresara a las gemas marrones.

- Nani...? – miro con detenimiento lo que había frente a él. Su chaqueta de "aku".

- La encontramos en un callejón hace un rato... – comenzó Shuu.

- Estábamos corriendo para tu departamento cuando nos chocamos... – termino Ginji.

- Demo... No... No encontraron a Yahiko? – preguntó en un dejo de esperanza. Los chicos se miraron y luego movieron la cabeza en negativa.

- Solo esto... – le entrego la chaqueta a Sanosuke – Gomen Sano-san. – se disculpo Shuu en tono triste. Ginji solo hizo una reverencia.

Después de un suspiro, el luchador se coloco la chaqueta y se disponía a salir corriendo cuando una nueva puntada de dolor le hizo temblar completamente y caer arrodillado en la tierra.

- Sano-san! – gritaron los chicos tomándolo de ambos lados al luchador para que no cayera al suelo.

« Kuso... Por que todavía me duele tanto...» pensó al tiempo que su vista se nublaba.

- Sano-san... Sano-san! – trató de despertarlo Ginji, sin resultado. – Qué le paso? Por que se desmayo?

- Mmhh... Tal vez tuvo una de sus peleas... – concluyó Shuu. Después de todo era Sanosuke del que hablaban... El era y seguiría siendo Sanza.

Lo levantaron lo más que pudieron y lo llevaron hasta el departamento de Katsu. No parecía tener heridas demasiado graves, solo debía de estar cansado.

»»»«««

- DESPIERTA!

/ PAMP /

- AHH! – exclamo Yahiko al sentir la patada en sus costillas.

« Qué...? Quién...? » no conseguía ordenar sus pensamientos. Se sentía mareado y muy débil a causa de la fiebre y la falta de comida. Ya eran tres días desde el ultimo bocado que había probado en el dojo, aunque el joven samurai no supiera cuanto tiempo había pasado exactamente.

- ESTUPIDO DESGRASIADO! – volvió a decir la voz antes de continuar golpeándolo.

El moreno apretaba los dientes y se quedaba callado. Después de varias golpizas había entendido que lo menos aconsejable era gritar o intentar defenderse. Seguía atado y con los ojos vendados, por lo que cualquier movimiento que intentara era respondido con una lluvia de patadas que ni siquiera podía ver.

- Yamero... – dijo una fría voz pero los golpes siguieron – Te dije que pararas!

Yahiko dejo de sentir el dolor de los golpes. Esa voz siempre conseguía parar a su agresor cuando parecía estarse sobrepasando. Aunque Yahiko prefería los golpes a lo que seguía...

- Dejame solo... – siseo la gélida voz.

El samurai escucho pasos alejándose, el ruido de una puerta y luego una llave. Instintivamente tembló al sentir como una mano cubierta por un guante rozaba primero su brazo... Luego su pecho... Su estomago... Siempre era así. Al comienzo siempre lo acariciaba, como comprobando sus "condiciones". Verificando que no estaba roto. Como si fuera un juguete. Si.. Así era como lo trataba... Como a un juguete.

Sintió que lo alzaba en brazos y que lo sentaba sobre sus rodillas, su espalda contra el pecho del extraño, pero no hubo ninguna clase de resistencia por parte del moreno. Sintió los primeros roces de sus labios en su cuello y su espalda, pero no dijo nada. Luego, la caricia ahí, en su entrepierna, comenzando a calentarlo.

- Ah... – gimió sin poder contenerse. Sabía de sobra que contestarle de esa forma era como darle permiso, pero no se detuvo. Mientras el extraño seguía masturbándolo lentamente, podía sentir la lengua en su hombro, lamiendo su piel y la erección por debajo de la tela del pantalón.

La respiración del samurai se hacía cada vez más rápida a medida que se acercaba al éxtasis. Y siempre era igual. Justo cuando se sentía morir, las caricias cesaban. Todo quedaba en silencio. Solo se oía la agitada respiración de Yahiko en la inmensa habitación, como si estuviera solo.

- Queres que siga...? – siseó la voz fría en el oído de Yahiko.

Como no era la primera vez, el moreno sabía que daba lo mismo si contestaba o no. Si decía que si o que no. De todas formas iba a continuar, así que ahorro su saliva y se quedo callado.

El extraño lo empujo despacio, incitándolo a ponerse de pie. Lo volvió a empujar, pero viendo que el chico no caminaba, lo alzo en brazos y lo deposito sobre una cama. Sentándose a su lado, lo tomo de las muñecas y las desató. Sabía de sobra que no era peligroso. El moreno estaba demasiado débil y maltratado como para intentar algo.

« Me desato... » pensó Yahiko sintiendo como sus brazos caían pesadamente a los lados de su cuerpo desnudo. Era la primera vez que tenía las manos libres. Por unos instantes pensó en quitarse la venda de los ojos, pero se distrajo enseguida porque el extraño comenzó a hacer algo que parecía disfrutar: lamer y acariciar el cuerpo del moreno. Mientras su boca repartía húmedos besos en el cuello, sus manos recorrían las caderas delgadas y los abdominales bien desarrollados del "pequeño".

Una sensación increíblemente familiar comenzó a apoderarse del cuerpo de Yahiko.

Las manos del extraño comenzaron a masajear el miembro del moreno otra vez, consiguiendo pequeños gemidos ahogados por una de las manos del chico. Sus besos bajaron cada vez más y su lengua delineo todo el pecho y abdomen, hasta llegar a destino. Yahiko tembló al sentir las caricias de una lengua sobre su hombría. Era como sentir de nuevo la boca de Sanosuke, aunque no de la misma forma. Un grito de cordura logro hacer que el moreno tratara de detenerlas. A tientas busco la cabeza del extraño e intento separarlo de su cuerpo, pero tomándolo de las muñecas, este logro parar los inútiles intentos de Yahiko.

- Kudasai... Yamete kudasai... – dijo débilmente, casi susurrando. Sabía que se estaba arriesgando a que lo golpeara pero, no quería que lo siguiera tocando así.

Las lamidas no cesaron hasta que el cuerpo de Yahiko reacciono como debía, viniéndose, pero sin conseguir ni un solo gemido de parte del moreno.

Tomándolo por debajo del brazo, el extraño alzó de nuevo a Yahiko hasta tenerlo frente a él. Lo acomodo sobre sus piernas y muy lentamente comenzó a bajarlo, penetrándolo al mismo tiempo.

- ... Nh... Ku... – los sonidos carentes de razón salían como murmullos por entre los labios del moreno. Sus manos, guiadas por instinto, se aferraron a los hombros de su agresor. No era la primera vez que lo penetraba, pero no por eso dejaba de ser doloroso.

Muy lentamente lo hizo caer hacia atrás, de nuevo sobre la cama. Era mucho más fácil en esa posición y Yahiko lo agradeció en silencio cuando sintió que el dolor aminoraba, aún cuando las embestidas continuaban.

Comenzaron nuevamente los besos y las caricias. Yahiko se distrajo demasiado con ellas, porque antes de siquiera tener conciencia estaba gimiendo por más. Volvió a ser masturbado, pero esta vez pudo sentir la piel rozándolo.

« Se sacó los guantes... Y también... » logró pensar mientras sus manos recorrían a ciegas la espalda desnuda de quien lo penetraba.

Definitivamente esta vez era diferente a las anteriores... Jamás lo había soltado... Jamás se había quitado ropa... Jamás...

« Me está besando...! » ... Jamás lo había besado...

Finalizado el contacto, sintió esa desagradable sensación de suciedad que tenía cuando el otro terminaba dentro de él. Muy lentamente sintió que el peso sobre él desaparecía y sintió calor humano a su lado, abrazándolo por la cintura.

- ... Queres verme...? – pregunto la voz siseando en su oído y recibiendo un asentimiento en respuesta. Muy despacio la venda se soltó dejando los párpados cerrados de Yahiko al descubierto. - ... Abrí los ojos...

- ... ... VOS! – grito al ver los ojos del que descansaba a su lado.

Capitulo cinco

JUGUETE

- OWARI -

* * *

"Rurouni Kenshin" © Watsuki Nobuhiro, 1996

"Hasta el fin del mundo" © Emiko Mihara, 2006


	6. Culpa

****

Este fanfiction es del tipo Yaoi, lo que significa que se describen escenas de amor, romance, sexo y violación entre hombres. Si el tema no es de tu agrado, te pido cordialmente que te retires. Estás avisado, no acepto reclamos.

* * *

Hasta el fin del mundo

by Emiko Mihara

Capitulo seis "CULPA"

Era de madrugada cuando se escucho en la silenciosa rivera el silbato de alarma de la policía. No tardaron en aparecer, aún siendo tan tarde, los vecinos entrometidos, que comenzaron a amontonarse cercanos al puente. Habian encontrado algo. O mejor dicho, habian encontrado a alguien.

- Permiso... Disculpen... Déjenme pasar, soy medica! – decía una mujer de larga cabellera negra intentando abrirse paso por entre la multitud de curiosos. Una vez cerca del un oficial se presento y la guiaron hasta el puente. Unos pocos metros antes de llegar, alguien se atravesó en su camino.

- No creo haber llamado a un kitsune... Donde esta el viejo? – era Saitou el que le había cortado el paso.

- Yo también soy doctor así que hazte a un lado lobo! – y Megumi empujo al policía para que se corriera, pero este la tomo por la muñeca y la detuvo.

- No creo que quieras ver eso... – dijo ladeando la cabeza señalando la escena a sus espaldas y como era su costumbre, prendió un cigarrillo. Eso hizo enfurecer a Megumi quien se abrió paso y camino con decisión hasta llegar a su ahora paciente.

- Necesito luz! – gritó y al momento se acercaron varios policías con velones, y fue entonces que Megumi logro discernir el rostro del herido – ... – no evitó taparse la boca con la mano para ahogar un grito de impresión. Era Yahiko.

- Te lo dije... – siseo Saitou arrodillándose junto a Megumi – lo encontraron hace media hora...

Los ojos de la doctora estaban muy abiertos, pero reacciono rápidamente y consiguió examinar el peligro de las heridas.

- No parece estar herido de gravedad... Esta inconsciente... Y tiene fiebre... – dijo todo esto de corrido tocando la frente del moreno. Se quito su gi y cubrió el desnudo y lastimado cuerpo del chico. – Necesito que lo lleven a la clinica para así atenderlo. – miro duramente a Saitou y con solo un gesto, algunos oficiales subordinados tomaron al inconsciente Yahiko y a la molesta medica, subiéndolos en un carruaje, que los dejo en la clinica de Genzai.

- Megumi-san...? Nani? Yahiko-chan? – llego a decir el anciano doctor al salir al encuentro de la mujer.

- No hay tiempo! Tenemos que atenderlo o sus heridas podrían infectarse! – y con el chico en brazos, Megumi se encerró junto con Genzai en la sala de operaciones de la clinica.

Seria una noche muy larga...

»»»«««

- Nh... – escapo un quejido de sus labios y sus ojos marrones se abrieron con lentitud.

- Ojayou Sano-kun... – escucho a Katsu con cierto tono de reclamo en su voz. Se sentó muy lentamente en el futón en el que estaba recostado, mirando con desconfianza al principio, sin reconocer en donde se encontraba. – Te sentís mejor? – le pregunto su amigo, quitándose la pipa de la boca.

- Nani? – se toco el brazo, la cintura y también el muslo... Todas sus heridas, hasta las más mínimas estaban vendadas. – Katsu-san... Vos me vendaste, ne? – pregunto con cierta preocupación.

- Aa... Aún desmayado murmurabas que no te lleváramos con la kitsune, así que fui yo el que te atendí... – Sano suspiro aliviado dándole un silencioso agradecimiento a su compañero.

- Cuanto llevo inconsciente? – inquirió al ver el resplandor que entraba por la ventana.

- Unas cuantas horas diría yo... Mande a Shuu y a Ginji a que siguieran investigando. – vio como Sano asentía en aprobación y continuo – Así que... Vas a decirme que te paso?

- Me pelee. – mintió el luchador ganándose una mirada de desaprobación, sonrojándose por ser descubierto en la mentira.

- Sabes muy bien que sos pésimo mintiendo... Ahora... Que fue lo que paso? – volvió a insistir. Sano bufo y desvió su mirada hacia la pared - Me da lo mismo que me lo digas o no, si no me lo queres decir es cosa tuya...

Sanosuke no lo miro. Sabía perfectamente que Katsu solo necesitaba verlo a los ojos para saber exactamente lo que había pasado y era lo que menos deseaba. Se sentía débil y no quería que nadie se percatara de ello. Era su problema y el lo solucionaría.

El silencio de la habitación duro varios minutos pero fueron interrumpidos por los gritos de dos voces conocidas desde la calle. Incluso antes de que arribaran, Katsu abrió la puerta sabiendo de quien se trataba.

- Doushita...? – inquirió dejándolos pasar.

- Sa—no—san—Ka—tsu—san— - comenzó Shuu con muchísima dificultad. Estaba demasiado agitado para decir más de dos palabras seguidas – Lo—en—con—tra—ah—ron— - consiguió articular antes de dejarse caer sentado en el suelo, cerca de Sanosuke.

Los ojos marrones del luchador echaron chispas de alegría y de alguna forma que no pudieron explicar los presentes, se puso de pie en un salto, aún con sus heridas.

- Encontraron a Yahiko-chan! – casi gritó.

- Aa—ah—Es—es-ta—en—la—ah—clini—ca—ah— - y Ginji se dejo sentar al lado de su amigo Shuu.

Ni una palabra más. Sanosuke salió corriendo a todo lo que le daban las piernas, seguido a duras penas por Katsu. Ginji y Shuu se quedaron tirados uno encima del otro en el piso del departamento del ex pintor, y completamente exhaustos se durmieron.

- MATTE! SANO-SAN! MATTE KUDASAI! – iba gritando Katsu mientras corría detrás del alocado luchador. No podía entender como hacia para correr más rápido que él siendo que estaba herido gravemente y él no. Unas cuadras y lo perdió por completo de vista. Suspirando resignado, decidió caminar... Después de todo, iba a la clinica. Lo alcanzaría tarde o temprano.

»»»«««

- ... Y eso es todo lo que descubrimos por las heridas. – finalizó el doctor Oguni. Megumi estaba a su lado y frente a ambos, Kenshin, de pie junto a la cama en donde el moreno descansaba. Tenia vendajes por todo el cuerpo. Incluso parte de su cabeza estaba vendada, dejando la mitad de su rostro oculto bajo las telas blancas. El rurouni le tomo la mano y la estrecho.

- Demo... Se va a recuperar... ne? – dijo temiendo la respuesta. Megumi dudó antes de responder.

- Solo lo sabremos cuando despierte... Ken-san... Tenes que saber que... Aunque físicamente se recupere... Él... No va a volver a ser el mismo de antes. – por primera vez en mucho tiempo Megumi estaba atrapada entre el papel de doctora y el de amiga.

Kenshin no le respondió. Solo se agacho sobre el moreno y deposito un beso en una parte de la frente que no estaba vendada. Luego, salió de la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras de si, sin imaginarse lo que encontraría afuera.

- KENSHIN! – era Kaoru, apoyada en el umbral de la entrada a la clinica. Respiración agitada, mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas y algunas gotas de sudor en la frente.

- KIREI! – exclamó el rurouni corriendo hasta ella – Qué haces acá!

- PORQUE NO ME LO DIJISTE! – le gritó su esposa golpeándolo en el pecho – PORQUE NO ME DIJISTE QUE LO HABIAN ENCONTRADO! – los golpes no eran fuertes pero no fue por eso que Kenshin no se defendió.

- Kirei... – le susurró rodeándola con sus brazos. Poco a poco, Kaoru se dejo abrazar y comenzó a llorar en el hombro del pelirrojo.

- Por... Porqué... Porqué no me... lo dijiste... Ken... – comenzó a murmurar entre lagrimas. Kenshin la estrecho más fuerte. – Porqué...?

- Sabía que no te iba a hacer bien... Ni a vos... Ni al bebé... Kirei... – le susurro dulcemente.

El cielo se oscureció y el viento comenzó a soplar más fuerte, agitando las ramas de los cerezos desnudos por el otoño... Un rayó iluminó el firmamento y un trueno retumbó en todo el edificio. Luego comenzó a llover... Igual que aquella noche.

»»»«««

« Mierda! Tenía que ponerse a llover justo ahora! » pensó Katsu comenzando a correr por las calles ya llenas de barro, buscando un refugio de la lluvia. Divisando una puerta con luz que parecía pertenecer a un negocio, entro sin preguntar. Adentro alguien lo recibio.

- Nani? Tsunan-san? – era Tsubame. Había entrado al Akabeko – Quiere una mesa? – pregunto la nena intentando no ser descortés. Katsu lo pensó un momento y se dijo a si mismo "Ya que estoy acá... Porque no tomo algo?", y asintiendo levemente, siguió a la nena hasta una de las mesas.

- Arigato Gozaimasu. – exclamo y tomo asiento en la mesa para esperar el té verde que le había pedido a Tsubame. Después de algunos minutos de espera, la mente de Katsu se perdió en sus pensamientos. Medito un largo rato hasta que escucho, entre el alboroto del local, unas voces que le resultaron familiares.

- Sabes que me molesta que te quedes así de callado mientras tomamos el té! -

- Gomen nasai... no fue mi intención... -

- Siempre dices lo mismo... -

Katsu se asomo al pasillo y miro hacia ambos lados hasta que descubrió de donde venían las voces... Extrañado por la presencia de esos dos juntos en Tokyo, decidió ir a ver que hacían ahí. Cuando por fin llego a su mesa, casi le da un infarto. Se estaban besando.

- Qué demonios...! – exclamo en voz alta, alertándolos de que ya no estaban solos.

- Nh? Ah! Tsukiota-san! – exclamo el chico de pelo castaño, poniéndose de pie para saludar a un Katsu atónitamente pálido – Konnichiwa! – e hizo una reverencia que Katsu respondió torpemente.

- Na—nani? – salieron las palabras de su boca seca.

- ... – el ojiazul lo miro intrigado por su conducta, hasta que descubrió el por que de su sorpresa. Pidiendo la aprobación del castaño con una simple mirada, lo invitaron juntos a que se sentara con ellos a tomar el té. Katsu no respondió con palabras, solo se sentó.

- Supongo que le sorprende que estemos en Tokyo, ne Tsukiota-san? – comento el castaño muy alegre.

- Ah? Bueno... Aa... Supongo que si, aunque... Por... Por---

- Porque estamos aquí? – termino la frase el ojiazul recibiendo un asentimiento de Katsu – Vinimos a visitar a Himura y a su esposa... – y tomo un trago de té.

- Hemos estado de viaje por diferentes partes de Japón durante el ultimo año. Hace unas semanas, cuando regresamos al Aoiya, en Kyoto, Misao-chan nos dio la noticia del embarazo de Kamiya-san. Es por eso que veníamos a visitarlos y a ver si necesitan ayuda con algo... – todo esto lo decía sin dejar de sonreír. El morocho realmente parecía muy alegre.

- Ya veo... Por un momento creí que se habian enterado de lo que le paso a Yahiko... – dijo Katsu en casi un susurro. El ojiazul dejó su té.

- Qué ocurrió con el chico? – más que una pregunta pareció una orden.

- Kirei! – exclamo el morocho enfadado – No seas descortés!

- Esta bien... No lo fue. – lo excuso Katsu.

Suspirando pesadamente y luego de tomar el té que le había traído Tsubame, se dispuso a relatarles todo lo que sabia. Afuera en la calle, seguía lloviendo.

»»»«««

/ PONK /

- YAHIKO-CHAN! – gritó Sanosuke al entrar a la clinica, después de casi echar abajo la puerta de entrada. Estaba empapado de pies a cabeza, sus vendajes completamente inservibles.

- Sano-kun... – murmuro Kenshin algo sorprendido por la presencia del luchador.

- Kenshin... Cómo esta? Esta bien? Quien lo encontró? Esta fuera de peligro? Esta muy herido? Tuvieron que operarlo? Puedo pasar a verlo? ---

- Para un poco! – le recrimino Megumi que estaba parada al lado de Kenshin – Si preguntas todo junto nadie te va a poder contestar! – y le propino un golpe en la cabeza.

- Kitsune-san! Puedo verlo? – dijo con un dejo de esperanza en la voz – Puedo ver a Yahiko-chan? – solo recibió una negativa de cabeza y unos ojos tristes. Volteo hacia Kenshin.

- Kenshin... – lo llamo viendo que su mirada estaba perdida en un punto muerto de la pared – Do... Doushita...? – preguntó temiendo la respuesta.

- Sano-kun... yo... él... – no sabía como decirlo... Cómo decírselo! Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Kenshin no sabía que reacción podría llegar a tener su amigo.

- Él qué? Kenshin... Kudasai... Qué tiene? Qué le pasó a Yahiko? – la voz de Sanosuke se oía tremendamente preocupada, lo que hacía todavía más difícil lo que le tenía que decir.

La puerta se abrió, dejando ver la figura de Kaoru y al fondo, dentro de la habitación, Sanosuke pudo divisar a Yahiko acostado en la cama.

Su intento de avanzar fue interrumpido por un fuerte dolor en su mejilla derecha. Él, con el rostro de lado, confundido, desorientado. En frente de él, Kaoru, con el brazo en alto, los ojos llenos de furia y lagrimas.

- TODO ESTO ES POR TU CULPA, SANOSUKE! DE NO SER POR VOS, YAHIKO ESTARIA A SALVO! YAHIKO ESTARIA BIEN! – le gritó Kaoru. Sanosuke se quedo con la mirada clavada al suelo – ES TU CULPA QUE ESTE ASÍ!

- ... – ni siquiera estallo como lo habría hecho normalmente – Él... él esta bien? – preguntó susurrando, sin levantar el rostro - Esta bien?

Kaoru reprimió el nuevo impulso de golpearlo, solo porque sintió las manos de Kenshin en sus hombros. No lo miró más. Cómo se atrevía a preguntar por Yahiko después de lo que había hecho? Camino hasta una silla, acompañada de su esposo y tomo asiento para descansar. Sanosuke seguía parado frente a la puerta abierta.

- Sanosuke... – se oyó la voz de Megumi a sus espaldas – Si queres podes pasar a---

- IIE! ÉL NO TIENE DERECHO A VERLO! – gritó Kaoru, volviendo a ponerse de pie. Sanosuke avanzo hasta la puerta... y la cerro.

- Solo quiero saber si esta bien. – susurro sin levantar la vista.

- Hai... – respondió Megumi – Él esta bien.

- ... Bueno... Entonces me voy... – y camino en silencio hasta la puerta.

- Sano-kun! – lo llamo Kenshin, pero el luchador siguió su camino y salió de la clinica.

Capitulo seis

"CULPA"

- OWARI -

* * *

"Rurouni Kenshin" © Watsuki Nobuhiro, 1996

"Hasta el fin del mundo" © Emiko Mihara, 2006


	7. Extra 1

****

Este fanfiction es del tipo Yaoi, lo que significa que se describen escenas de amor, romance, sexo y violación entre hombres. Si el tema no es de tu agrado, te pido cordialmente que te retires. Estás avisado, no acepto reclamos.

* * *

Hasta el fin del mundo

by Emiko Mihara

Extra 1 "RECUERDOS DOLOROSOS... DÉJAME PROTEGERTE..."

"_Los débiles son el alimento de los fuertes..._

_Si eres fuerte, vives... Si eres débil, mueres..."_

_Esas palabras por fin cobraron sentido para el niño de ocho años. Jamás había entendido por que Shishio-sama se empeñaba en su entrenamiento. Por que quería que fuera tan fuerte... Pero ahora lo entendía... era por esto. _

_El chico se aferró a las sábanas blancas manchadas con su sangre. Las estocadas se estaban volviendo cada vez más fuertes y rápidas, pero él se mantenía en silencio. _

_Esto era una prueba... Nada más. Y si quería seguir al lado de Shishio-sama... Si quería ser fuerte... Debía aguantar. _

_Soujiro ocultó la vergüenza detrás de su eterna sonrisa, evitando a toda costa, mirar a los ojos a su sensei._

_Finalmente, Shishio se vino dentro de él, no sin antes murmurarle al oído:_

_- Tú eres mi alimento... -_

Poco a poco fue recobrando el sentido... Olió un aroma delicioso, que no pudo reconocer, pero que le agradó... Sintió la suave tela debajo de él y los vendajes cubriendo sus heridas... Oyó el gorjeo de un azulejo y el susurro del viento entrando por una ventana... Abrió sus ojos caoba y diviso con un poco de dificultad un techo de madera oscura. ¿Dónde estaba ahora? Lo ultimo que su mente recordaba, eran un largo ocaso, un oscuro lugar y un profundo alivio en su alma.

Levanto una de sus manos, dejando el revés justo frente a su rostro. La giro y vio su muñeca... Sí... Ahora recordaba.

Se sentó con dificultad y examino su cuerpo... Tenía la pierna derecha vendada... Por el dolor agudo que sentía, estaba rota... Una larga venda recorría su abdomen. De seguro también tendría varias costillas quebradas... Lo último, eran sus muñecas y su cuello, vendadas y con leves rastros de sangre en ellas.

Suspiro pesadamente y unos ruidos desde detrás de la puerta corrediza llamaron su atención. La puerta se abrió y pudo ver, ya con claridad, a una chica de tez blanca, cabello negro largo, amarrado en una trenza, y unos ojos océano, que reflejaban un enorme alivio.

- ¡Soujiro-kun! – gritó la chica dando un gran salto para caer encima de él.

- ¿Mi—Misao-chan? – respondió Soujiro muy confundido. De verdad esperaba otra reacción de parte de la chica.

Misao se quitó de encima de él y al verlo a los ojos, la expresión de su rostro cambió repentinamente. Sus océanos se volvieron turbios, frunció su entrecejo y formo un puchero. El tenken no tuvo oportunidad de esquivar el golpe.

- ¡BAKA YAROU! – gritó la niña completamente enardecida.

« Kami... De verdad esta enfadada...» pensó Soujiro cubriéndose el pecho con las manos.

- ¿Tienes idea de lo preocupados que estábamos¿Por qué...? – la chica cerro los ojos y suspiro. Tenía que calmarse, o de otra forma, lo mataría.

Después de unos incontables minutos de silencio y cuando creyó que Misao ya no estaba tan enfadada, Soujiro habló:

- ¿Qué... Qué paso? –

- ¿No te acordás? – el morocho negó con la cabeza – Supongo que se debe al golpe... Te caíste... por un barranco en el bosque. – la chica hizo una seña con su mano hacia abajo – Aoshi-sama te encontró. ¡Ah! Eso me recuerda... – Misao se puso de pie rápidamente – Gomen... Recordé que tengo que hacer algo... – y sin escuchar al herido Soujiro, la chica de trenza salió de la habitación.

«¿Así que... Aoshi-san fue el que... me encontró?»

El tenken suspiro pesadamente. Creyó que nadie sabía su paradero. Mucho menos sus intenciones. Rió bajo.

- Supongo que otra vez tome a la ligera sus habilidades... – se reprocho.

- Baka... – el comentario fue echo por una voz fría que Soujiro reconoció de inmediato. Era el Okashira, apoyado en la pared, con los brazos cruzados y los ojos cerrados.

- Ojayou gozaimasu, Aoshi-san. – dijo sonriendo falsamente.

- No hagas eso. – volvió a escucharse la voz de Aoshi, que entro a la habitación y cerró la puerta detrás de si.

- ¿Nani¿Acaso te molesta que te salude? –

- Iie... Me molesta que te evadas de esa forma. – Aoshi levantó su mirada oscura y se encontró con los ojos caoba del tenken, quien bajó la mirada.

- No sé de que estas hablando. –

Aoshi camino seguro hasta donde estaba el más joven. Se puso de cuclillas y continuo hablando, aún cuando Soujiro seguía mirando el piso.

- Soujiro... vos... ¿Querías...? – la voz le tembló.

- ¿Querés saber si quería suicidarme? – dijo con total tranquilidad, haciendo que el mayor levantara su rostro.

Aoshi se encontró con los ojos caoba de Soujiro, pero eran diferentes. Siempre habían tenido alguna clase de brillo. Algo misterioso los poblaba y los llenaba de vida. Ahora, esos ojos estaban vacíos, sin emoción alguna. Con muchísima impresión no pudo evitar recordar esa misma mirada en el tenken, cuando aún era un Juppongatana.

- ¿Era lo que querías¿Por eso te fuiste? – su voz recuperó el tono frío, igual a la expresión de su rostro, aun cuando la respuesta lo desgarro por dentro.

- Aa... Eso era lo que quería. – ni su expresión, ni la de Aoshi cambiaron. Unos minutos de silencio.

- Ya veo... Entonces... Me aseguraré de no interferir la próxima vez. – el Okashira se puso de pie y salió de la habitación.

El rostro del tenken se mantuvo igual de inexpresivo, hasta que los pasos de Aoshi dejaron de oírse. Entonces se cubrió el rostro con las manos y las crueles y amargas lagrimas comenzaron a escapar.

»»»«««

- ¡MALDICIÓN! – gritó al tiempo que tiraba la bandeja con el juego de té. Continuo arrojando un jarrón y finalmente golpeó la pared con su puño cerrado.

- No es tu culpa Aoshi-san. –

- Intentó suicidarse, Okina..! –

- Pero lo salvaste... – suspiro pesadamente – Si no fueras capaz de cuidarlo, Himura nunca te lo hubiera confiado...

**»»»» AOSHI FLASHBACK (Hace unos cinco meses)**

Aoshi recibió una carta preocupada de Kenshin. Parecía ser que la policía y peor aún, el ejercito, tenía pistas del paradero de Soujiro y mandarían a un grupo de hombres para su captura. Lo menos que Kenshin quería era que el tenken fuera puesto en prisión. Esta de más decir que lo peor que se imaginaba era que obligaran al chico a volver a ser asesino para el gobierno. Por esto le pidió a Aoshi y a los Oniwabanshuu de Kyoto que intentaran dar con él y le dieran refugio, por lo menos hasta que cesaran las búsquedas.

De inmediato y gracias a la gran cadena de informantes que poseían los Oniwabanshuu, dieron con él y después de que gritara y pataleara, Aoshi dejó que Misao fuera la que lo trajera (aunque fue acompañada por Shiro y Kuro)

Una vez que Soujiro se instaló en el Aoiya, todo pareció ir bien. Resultó ser una gran ayuda para la pensión. Demostró ser poseedor de unas increíbles dotes culinarias (Misao llegaba a babear por sus exquisitos platillos), además de saber limpiar, coser y lavar la ropa y los platos sucios.

Aoshi pasaba la mayor parte del día en el templo, meditando, aunque rara vez desde que el tenken llegara, lograba concentrarse más de cinco minutos. Desde que lo viera llegar pudo notar algo extraño en él. Dejando de lado el hecho de que estaba un poco más alto y de que su cabello estaba más largo que la ultima vez que lo viera, algo en el tenken llamaba su atención, pero no sabía con seguridad que. Ya fuera cuando le servía el té en la mañana o la cena: cualquier momento era bueno para observarlo, ya que gracias a la personalidad inquisitiva del Okashira, necesitaba saber que era lo extraño en el chico. Habiendo pasado un mes desde la llegada de Soujiro, Aoshi dejo de ir a meditar.

**»»»»FLASHBACK END**

Aoshi se sentó frente a Okina, quien seguía bebiendo su té. Sabía mejor que nadie que Aoshi se sentía frustrado por no haber podido adivinar con mayor anticipación las intenciones de Soujiro, pero así se sentían todos en el Aoiya.

- Deja de echarte la culpa... – repitió el anciano bajo la penetrante mirada del Okashira.

- Si no fue mi culpa... De quien entonces? – preguntó el Okashira.

- Eso... – otro sorbo de té - Deberías de preguntárselo a él...

»»»«««

Soujiro seguía llorando en su habitación... No podía dejar de pensar en la frío que Aoshi había sido con él... Por que lo trataba así..? Pero una voz, en su cabeza, le respondió.

« **"Eres débil..."** _¿Débil?_ **"Aa... Lo eres, Soujiro, lo eres..."** _Soy débil... ¿Lo soy? Aa... lo soy._ »

El tenken se puso de pie en la habitación casi en penumbras y miro por la ventana. El sol se ocultaba en el horizonte arbóreo, dejando el cielo manchado de sangre. Suspiro pesadamente, limpiando una ultima lagrima de sus ojos marrones.

« No quiero llorar más...» pensó mientras habría uno de sus cajones « Nunca más...»

Y salió por la ventana, perdiéndose en la oscuridad naciente.

»»»«««

- ¡AOSHI-SAMA..¡AOSHI-SAMA..! – venía gritando Misao por los pasillos del Aoiya.

El Okashira no tardo en oírla y salió de la habitación de Okina para encontrarla en la puerta.

- ¿Qué ocurre Misao? – preguntó al ver el rostro de la joven surcado de lagrimas.

- ¡Se fue..! – pronuncio con vos queda – ¡Soujiro-kun se fue..! –

Aoshi se quedo helado mientras Misao seguía llorando, hasta que finalmente reaccionó. Quitó a la niña de su pecho y se la entregó a Okina, para luego salir corriendo hacia la habitación de Soujiro. Abrió la puerta de un tirón, sacándola de lugar. Entro, dirigiéndose directo a una de las cómodas y abrió el ultimo cajón. Estaba vacío.

« ¡No esta! »

No dio ninguna explicación, simplemente salió del Aoiya, rumbo al monte.

»»»«««

Pasaron algunas horas y Soujiro diviso por fin la entrada secreta, entre los caminos de piedra en medio del monte. Volvía a su casa.

Traspasó la gran puerta de madera roja y no pudo evitar suspirar aliviado. Durante todo el tiempo que había estado escapando no había podido evitar pensar que la guarida hubiera perecido por el fuego, producto de la explosión de los posos de petróleo. Pero para su suerte no había sido así. Las paredes seguían exhibiendo los recargados papeles tapices que Yumi-dono había escogido. Las alfombras rojas cubrían el suelo de los pasillos. Todo estaba justo como lo recordaba...

»»»«««

Aoshi corría como el demonio. Algo le decía que Soujiro lo intentaría de nuevo y que si no estaba allí, esta vez lo lograría. No podía permitir eso! Él había jurado protegerlo!

Miró el cielo, buscando orientación y una estrella fugas pasó frente a sus ojos.

**»»»» AOSHI FLASHBACK (hace unas dos semanas)**

Una noche, vencido por el insomnio, Aoshi se levanto y salió de su habitación para tomar un poco de aire fresco. Se sentó en el umbral del patio para contemplar las estrellas, pero solo pudo dedicarles unos pocos minutos de atención.

En el banco, debajo del cerezo, una figura era iluminada por la luz de la luna y sin darse cuenta, Aoshi se acerco, en silencio, como solo él lograría hacerlo. Estando a solo unos metros, se sorprendió.

- ¿No puedes dormir Aoshi-san? – preguntó Soujiro, sin dejar de contemplar la luna llena.

- ... Por lo que veo, vos tampoco. – respondió sentándose a su lado, levantando la vista hacia el mismo lugar que el tenken.

- No... Nunca logro dormir más de unas horas... –

- ¿Por qué? –

Soujiro creía que Aoshi apenas y se interesaba por él, por lo que no esperaba esa pregunta. Al tomarlo por sorpresa, el tenken respondió con la verdad.

- Tengo pesadillas... – dijo en el momento en que su vista abandono el firmamento.

- ¿Pesadillas? – repitió Aoshi y sus ojos azules se cruzaron con unos marrones.

- Aa... Sobre mi pasado... - explico el más joven frunciendo levemente el entrecejo. Para su sorpresa sintió un gran alivio de poder decírselo a alguien... aún cuando no pudiera decir completamente la verdad - Los asesinatos... – se ladeó delicadamente hacia atrás dejando su rostro oculto en la oscuridad.

- Yo... A veces también... tengo pesadillas. – se sincero el ojiazul. Soujiro sonrió en la oscuridad.

- ¿Sobre que? – se animó el más joven a preguntar.

- Veo a mis amigos... – en ese momento, los rostros de los Oniwabanshuu aparecieron frente a sus ojos, así que los cerró, para verlos con mayor claridad -... Asesinados... – musitó.

- Gomen... No debí preguntar... – se disculpó Soujiro, atreviéndose a posar una de sus manos en el hombro de Aoshi, tratando de contenerlo de alguna forma. Mientras tanto, el mayor se sentía confundido.

« ¿Por que le dije que...¿Qué me pasa...? » comenzó a divagar en sus pensamientos, olvidándose momentáneamente del chico a su lado.

- Una estrella fugas... – Soujiro puso sus manos frente a su pecho, cerró sus ojos y comenzó a murmurar:

_Estrella de fuego,_

_que transitas sola el firmamento._

_Ayuda a mi deseo_

_a llegar a buen tiempo._

_Yo te doy, mi vida plena,_

_Libre y sin barreras._

_Llévalo al infinito,_

_lejos de la guerra._

Al terminar de recitar, se quedo en silencio unos segundos. Sonrió y sus ojos volvieron a abrirse, ante la mirada curiosa de Aoshi.

- ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste? – inquirió el mayor.

- Mmh... Pedí un deseo. – y sonrió sinceramente – Mi madre me enseño esta oración cuando era pequeño... Es una de las pocas cosas que me quedan de ella. – suspiró para continuar en un tono triste – Cuando mi padrastro me golpeaba, me escapaba al granero y desde ahí contemplaba el cielo esperando ver alguna estrella fugas... – sus labios se curvaron en una efímera sonrisa - ... Siempre pedía lo mismo... – cerró sus ojos y continuo – "Llévame lejos de aquí." –

Después de contemplar embelesado, las sombras y los matices lunares sobre la blanca y tersa piel del tenken, Aoshi intentó indagar aún más.

- Demo... ¿Eso fue lo que deseaste ahora? – dijo con una muy poco fingida mirada de preocupación.

- Si te lo digo no se cumple. - sonrió divertido Soujiro. Aoshi bufó resignado.

- No la conocía... – Soujiro puso cara de no entender – La oración... – aclaró el Okashira - Tal vez... Puedas enseñársela a Misao... – dijo en tono de desinterés.

Después de unos largos minutos de silencio, Soujiro se puso de pie y le hizo una reverencia.

- Kanwan ba, Aoshi-san... Creo que es mejor que me acueste ya. – y el chico se alejó del cerezo, hacia su habitación.

**»»»»FLASHBACK END**

Los ojos de Aoshi se nublaron y se dejó caer de rodillas al suelo. Juntó sus manos y con todas sus fuerzas, recitó la oración que Soujiro le había enseñado... Luego pidió su deseo.

« Quiero... llegar con él... Quiero protegerlo... »

Limpió su rostro y continuó corriendo.

»»»«««

Soujiro giró a la izquierda en el tercer pasillo y se encontró cara a cara consigo mismo.

Corría como un crío malcriado, abría puerta tras puerta, veía que había adentro, y las cerraba con un portazo para seguir con otra.

« Esto es... – pensó – Aa... Es cuando Shishio-sama me trajo a vivir a la guarida...»

- Shishio-sama! Shishio-sama! – gritó su yo de ocho años muy emocionado – De verdad todo esto es suyo...?

- Por supuesto... Ya te dije que soy muy rico Soujiro-chan... – Shishio caminaba detrás del pequeño con paso seguro, seguido de cerca por Houji.

« Shi... Shishio-sama...» sabía que era un recuerdo, pero aún así retrocedió.

- Todo lo que ves es mío... – y acercándose a Houji, Shishio le susurro -... Y todos también. –

- Ohh... Y que hay aquí...? – murmuró el pequeño más para sí mismo, empujando una puerta, consiguiendo solo abrirla unos centímetros.

- Soujiro. – el aludido mayor se dio vuelta al recordar la voz de sus sensei cuando estaba enojado. Un escalofrió le recorrió la espalda.

- Nan— - el pequeño Soujiro no termino su pregunta. Shishio había tirado bruscamente de la puerta, cerrándola. Estaba mirándolo fríamente, en silencio – Shi... Shishio-sama? – lo llamó el pequeño.

- Tenés prohibida la entrada a esta habitación. –

- De... Demo— -

- Soujiro. – repitió, manteniendo su mirada fría – Si me desobedeces... tendré que castigarte... – otro escalofrío en la columna del mayor – Entendiste? – el pequeño Soujiro asintió levemente – Bien... Ahora ve con Houji... Te mostrará tu habitación.

Soujiro vio su recuerdo desvanecerse al llegar al fondo del pasillo. Giró sobre sus pasos y se encontró con otro recuerdo, no muy distante del anterior: corría por los pasillos oscuros. Era de noche y traía puesta una yukata azul oscura. Había tenido una pesadilla...

Antes de conocer a Shishio, el pequeño Soujiro solía tener pesadillas sobre los abusos de su familia adoptiva... Pero luego, los papeles habían sido intercambiados... Ellos eran los que gritaban y lloraban. Ellos eran los que imploraban para que parara. Ellos sangraban. Ellos morían.

Soujiro siguió a su pequeño yo y vio como se asomaba por una puerta. La misma que Shishio le había prohibido. Se oían gemidos roncos y ahogados salir de dentro de la habitación y el pequeño se aventuró a entrar, seguido por el mayor, que solo se atrevió a traspasar el umbral, dando un rápido vistazo adentro.

La habitación estaba muy oscura, apenas iluminada por una vela en la esquina. Unas sombras se discernían cercanas allí y el pequeño Soujiro se acerco, llamando a su sensei.

- Shishio-sama...? – dio unos pasos más hasta chocar contra la fría pared. Sus palmas tantearon la superficie hasta tocar algo que profirió un ruido metálico. Soujiro lo oyó desde la puerta y no pudo evitar un nuevo espasmo.

« Iie... No quiero... Kudasai... »

- Soujiro. –

El pequeño sintió una respiración en su cuello justo en el momento en que alguien lo rodeaba con sus brazos.

- Shi... Shishio-sama! – logró preguntar, girando levemente su rostro hacia atrás. Vio los ojos de su sensei brillando en la oscuridad. Su respiración pausada y sonora era lo único que podía escuchar. Sus brazos atrapándolo por la cintura, lo único que podía sentir.

- Te lo advertí, Soujiro. – dijo con voz ronca – Te prohibí que entraras aquí... –

« Gomen nasai sensei... Kudasai gomen...» pensaba oyéndolo todo desde la puerta.

- Shi...Shishio-sama... – logro decir con voz queda el pequeño – Go... Gomen nasai, sensei... – susurró.

- Shh... Ahora... Tendré que castigarte... – sentenció.

« Iie... Kudasai Shishio-sama... Gomen... »

Soujiro comenzó a ver como su sensei le quitaba la yukata a su pequeño yo y lo recostaba en la cama. No lo soporto y se ocultó detrás de la puerta. No quería verlo. No de nuevo.

- Iie... Shi... Shishio-sama kudasai... – oyó su voz de niño, pidiéndole a su sensei que se detuviera. Que no le hiciera daño.

Soujiro se dejo caer lentamente, deslizándose por la puerta entreabierta a sus espaldas. Sus ojos se cerraron con fuerza, pero no podía evitar llorar. Sus manos tapaban sus oídos, en un inútil intento de acallar sus propios gritos.

- IIE...! SHISHIO-SAMA KUDASAI...! –seguía oyéndose gritar desesperado – AYUDA...! KUDASAI, QUE ALGUIEN ME AYUDE...!

Oyó el golpe en su rostro y el silencio que le siguió. Aún con los ojos cerrados y todo ocurriendo a sus espaldas, podía verlo. Podía oírlo. Podía sentirlo.

- Cállense... Silencio... – comenzó a susurrar, golpeando su cabeza contra la puerta – Basta... Basta...! – se tapó los oídos con las palmas al punto que le dolía – CÁLLENSE..! CÁLLENSE AHORA..! –

Adentro de la habitación, el pequeño Soujiro tenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados, sus manos estaban aferradas a las sabanas y aunque no lo quería, sus labios estaban curvados en su sonrisa simulada.

No decía nada...

»»»«««

Aoshi entró corriendo a la guarida. Todo estaba muy oscuro... Apenas y lograba ver su mano frente a su rostro... Cómo iba a encontrar al tenken?

- ¡Soujiro..¡Soujiro..¡Dónde estás! –

Una parte de Aoshi tenía la completa seguridad de que el chico estaba ahí... Pero otra le decía que dejara de buscar... Que era demasiado tarde.

« Iie... IIE..! Todavía hay tiempo..! Todavía esta conmigo..! » se empeñaba.

Giro en un corredor a la izquierda y algo lo hizo tropezar y caer contra el piso. Sacudiendo la cabeza al levantarse, se percató de que sus ojos ya se habían acostumbrado a la penumbra, dejándolo distinguir una figura envuelta en el piso, justo enfrente de él.

- So.. Soujiro..? – alargo un brazo hasta tocarlo. Era real. Ese alguien estaba ahí, pero, era el tenken? Aoshi se acerco más al bulto y por la ropa comprobó quien era: Soujiro.

El Okashira tomó el cuerpo entre sus brazos y comenzó a sacudirlo lentamente, llamando al chico por su nombre. No reaccionaba. Sus ojos estaban abiertos totalmente, pero no tenían resplandor alguno, cualquier destello de vida había desaparecido por completo de ellos. Estaban vacíos. Su boca se tornaba en una sonrisa. Una sonrisa ilusoria, que le daba un rictus casi diabólico a sus facciones blancas. Aoshi seguía repitiendo su nombre, en un desesperado intento de hacerlo regresar a la realidad. De hacerlo regresar junto a él.

Los puños blancos se cerraron, al igual que los ojos caoba. Todo su cuerpo se puso rígido, para luego comenzar a sacudirse sin control. El Okashira lo contuvo, abrazándolo con todas sus fuerzas, murmurándole al oído que todo estaría bien. El ataque finalizó y sus facciones se volvieron gentiles nuevamente. El ojiazul acarició lentamente su rostro y los dos luceros marrones volvieron a abrirse, derramando dos lagrimas plateadas que bajaron por las mejillas pálidas. Su respiración era agitada, muy rápida.

- A—Aoshi...? – preguntó confundido. Elevó una mano temblorosa para acariciar el rostro del mayor, para comprobar la veracidad de su sueño. Otra lagrima atravesó su tez – Aoshi... – repitió rodeando el cuello del Okashira con sus brazos, para llorar con soltura en su hombro. Las palabras incomprensibles comenzaron a salir de sus labios, siendo respondidas por suaves asentimientos del ojiazul...

- Tranquilo... – murmuró el mayor – No importa ahora... Yo... Yo voy a protegerte. Ya nadie va a hacerte daño Soujiro...

« Ese es mi deseo... Y mi promesa... » recordó el ojiazul.

Soujiro asintió y sonrió para si.

« Ese fue mi deseo... Desde siempre... "Encontrar a alguien que de verdad quiera cuidarme" » pensó.

Extra 1

"RECUERDOS DOLOROSOS... DÉJAME PROTEGERTE..."

- OWARI -

* * *

"Rurouni Kenshin" © Watsuki Nobuhiro, 1996

"Hasta el fin del mundo" © Emiko Mihara, 2006


	8. Corriendo a la Deriva

****

Este fanfiction es del tipo Yaoi, lo que significa que se describen escenas de amor, romance, sexo y violación entre hombres. Si el tema no es de tu agrado, te pido cordialmente que te retires. Estás avisado, no acepto reclamos.

* * *

Hasta el fin del mundo

by Emiko Mihara

Capitulo siete "CORRIENDO A LA DERIVA"

**#¿Dónde estoy?#**

Sus ojos marrones se abrieron de par en par para solo encontrarse con la nada. Todo a su alrededor era blanco. No había ni casas ni árboles alrededor. Solo nieve.

Estaba descalzo y vestía solo un gi blanco, que lo cubría hasta las rodillas. Se puso de pie, tambaleándose un poco y comenzó a caminar. Más y más nieve. No parecía tener fin. Aún en el horizonte negro, todo parecía ser una y otra vez igual. Las pequeñas colinas de oro blanco se repetían infinidad de veces y aún después de un largo camino, seguía sin encontrar a nadie.

**#¿Porqué...¿Dónde... Dónde están todos...?#**

****

»»»«««

Con cada hora que pasaba, perdían más aún las esperanzas de ver a Yahiko de nuevo entre ellos. Según la misma Megumi, las heridas del joven samurai parecían estar sanando, razón principal por la que no se explicaba porque aún no despertaba...

Y la policía investigaba. El propio Saito había acudido a la clínica el día después de que encontraran al moreno, para informarle a Kenshin de los pocos y casi nulos avances de la investigación. Intento también convencer al pelirrojo de que dejara que Chou hiciera guardia en la clínica, pero...

- Battousai no baka... – gruño Saito – Por la forma en que lo atacaron y el estado en el que lo encontramos es más que obvio que se escapo...- siseaba mientras salía de la clínica.

- Y por la forma en que insiste, Saito, creo que usted quiere otra cosa además de la protección del joven Yahiko... – aclaró un chico de pelo marrón.

- Seta... – susurró el ex Shinsengumi, sorprendido.

- Soujiro y yo seremos la guardia del chico. La policía no tiene por que abandonar sus deberes para esto. – se oyó la fría voz de Aoshi desde detrás del tenken.

Aunque estaba un poco confundido por la presencia de Shinomori y Seta en Tokyo, Saito pensó muy detenidamente la situación...

- Muy bien... – dijo – Pero deberán de informar de inmediato a la estación cuando el chico despierte... Es el único que puede ofrecer datos sobre los secuestradores. Sin eso no tenemos nada. – se puso su gorro y subió a su carruaje. Unos segundos después, se había ido.

- Es extraño... – pensó en voz alta Soujiro.

- Si... Se supone que la red de informantes de Saito es la más grande del país... ¿Y aún así no tienen pistas? – lo apoyó el Okashira.

- No me refería a eso... creí que me diría algo por estar a plena luz del día siendo uno de los más buscados... Pero no dijo nada. -

- Esas cosas no le interesan... – dijo Aoshi tomándolo de la cintura, haciéndolo entrar a la clínica. Estaba anocheciendo.

En esos momentos parecía ser que ellos dos eran los únicos ahí, además de los doctores y Yahiko, claro. Aoshi se puso de pie junto a la puerta de la habitación del joven samurai, mientras Soujiro abría la puerta, sorprendiéndolo.

- ¿Qué pensás hacer? – lo interrogo el Okashira.

- Megumi-sensei dijo que debíamos hablar con él todos los días. – se excuso – Dijo que tal vez el oír una voz conocida lo ayudaría a despertar... -

Los ojos de Aoshi se clavaron en los de Soujiro y durante unos segundos el tenken le dejó ver lo más profundo de su ser, luego, cerró los ojos y sonrió.

- Sé que Kenshin-san se alegrará de que despierte, ya verás. – se giró apenas para ver una silla cercana. Una figura con hakama blanco y gi bordo, dormía incomoda. Su largo cabello rojo, caía tapando su rostro. Soujiro devolvió la vista a Aoshi, que le sonrió.

En ese año que pasaron juntos, Shinomori había conseguido abrir su corazón al tenken en la misma forma en la que Soujiro lo había hecho con él. El chico de pelo castaño sabía que era cuestión de tiempo para que las heridas de Aoshi sanaran... Él mismo sabía por lo que su amor estaba pasando y se prometió en secreto ayudarlo de la misma forma que él lo hizo: estando siempre a su lado, para escucharlo y acompañarlo. Siempre.

Soujiro se acerco a Aoshi para darle un beso tierno y luego desapareció detrás de la puerta blanca.

- ¡Kanwan ba, Yahiko-kun! – saludó Soujiro en tono alegre al chico en la cama. Se acercó en silencio y tomo asiento junto a él.

El aspecto de Yahiko había cambiado mucho en esos dos años, desde la última vez que lo viera, en el dojo Kamiya. Solo había vivido un corto mes en el dojo, antes de viajar a Kyoto con los Oniwabanshuu, pero fue un mes en el que supo hacerse de la amistad y la confianza del joven samurai de Tokyo. Los ojos de Soujiro se mantuvieron perdidos durante unos minutos, tratando de recordar la voz del durmiente, pero había pasado tanto tiempo... Estaba más alto, aunque no estaba seguro que tanto. Su cabello estaba un poco más largo también. Las facciones de su cara también eran otras. Aún conservaba cierto aire de niño, pero también era el rostro de un adolescente.

- Bueno... Supongo que querrás saber que he estado asiendo durante este tiempo... Etto... además de huir de la policía y el ejercito, debo admitir que nada interesante... –rió bajo – Aa... Estoy... Vine con Aoshi. De seguro lo recuerdas. Shinomori Aoshi, de los Oniwabanshuu de Kyoto. ¿Recuerdas el Aoiya, ne? Misao-chan estaría muy contenta de haber venido, pero está demasiado ocupada ayudando en la posada... – sonrió fugazmente antes de que su vista volviera a perderse en el rostro del moreno.

Se quedó en silencio unos minutos, como esperando que milagrosamente los ojos marrones se abrieran y el moreno le respondiera... Pero nada de eso paso.

¡Qué no daría por verlo reírse otra vez! De acompañarlo al Akabeko para ver a Tsubame y a hacer las compras que Kaoru siempre dejaba para último momento... De ayudarlo cuando peleaba con Sanosuke...

- Oi... Yahiko-kun. – trató de seguir Soujiro, antes de que las lágrimas le ganaran – Etto... Je... No sé que más puedo contarte... – siguió observando el rostro dormido y no pudo soportarlo más – Kudasai Yahiko-kun... Tienes que despertar onegai... Todos están muy preocupados... Kenshin-san... Kaoru-san... – y comenzó a recordar como había encontrado a Kenshin cuando dos días antes, él y Aoshi habían llegado al hospital...

**/_FLASHBACK MODE START/_**

_Corría debajo de la lluvia. Aoshi iba muy atrás de él, pero aún sentía su presencia, por eso, seguía corriendo. Llegó a la clínica de Megumi más rápido de lo que esperaba y entro sin pensarlo dos veces. Dentro, de pie en el centro de la sala, estaba Kenshin. Avanzó despacio hacia él. El pelirrojo tenía la cabeza gacha y su cabello tapaba su rostro. El tenken no sabía si estaba bien, pero lo llamó:_

_- ¿Kenshin-san? – susurró, acercándose hasta estar frente a él._

_- Gomen nasai... – musitó Kenshin levantando su rostro. Estaba llorando – Prometí proteger a los que amo... Pero no pude... – cayó de rodillas y se abrazó a la cintura del chico, ahogando su llanto en el gi celeste - No pude... – continuó._

_Soujiro suspiro tranquilo y comenzó a acariciar el pelo de Kenshin despacio, procurando tranquilizarlo. Desde la puerta y con la tormenta a sus espaldas, Aoshi observaba en silencio._

_- Aoshi... – lo llamó el tenken – Quedémonos... -_

_**/FLASHBACK MODE END/**_

Las lagrimas que no había dejado escapar esa noche, ahora lo lograban y surcaban su rostro sin permiso, mientras incomprensibles murmullos salían de sus labios. Su respiración era agitada y cerraba los ojos con fuerza intentando contenerse, sin conseguirlo. Por fin, dejando las palabras de lado, hundió su rostro en las sábanas blancas que cubrían a Yahiko y lloró todo lo que no podía decirle, por no saber si lo oía.

»»»«««

**# Alguien... ¿Alguien está llorando? #** murmuro escuchando un tenue gimoteo.

Dejó de caminar. Ahora corría. No sabía si el camino era el correcto. No sabía si estaba yendo derecho. No sabía dónde estaba ni a donde iba, solo quería no estar solo.

**#¡Kaoru-san¡Kenshin-san!#** pronuncio con fuerza, comenzando a girar sobre si mismo, mirando en todas direcciones. Nada.

**#¡Tsubame-chan¡Megumi-san!#** siguió, sin obtener resultado. Calló de rodillas en la espesa nieve. Enterró sus dedos en ella y cerró los puños con fuerza. Comenzó a llorar.

**# ¡SANOSUKEEEEE! #** gritó, dejándose caer en la blancura.

»»»«««

- ¡YAHIKO! -

Sanosuke despertó en un bar. Al parecer se había quedado dormido después de beber durante toda la noche y el día, lo cual no era nada extraordinario ya que había estado deprimido durante el último tiempo, todo porque Kaoru no lo dejaba ver a Yahiko. Y ahora, había soñado con él...

Lo estaba llamando... Y... Estaba asustado.

- Yahiko... – musitó. Volvió a apoyar los brazos en la mesa y la cabeza sobre ellos. Cerró los ojos e intentó volver a dormir.

«Yahiko... ¿Qué pasa¿Por qué me llamas?» susurró apenas en su mente antes de volver a quedarse dormido.

**»»»«««**

**#No quiero... ¿Por qué... Por qué nadie me contesta? Yo... Yo...#** tartamudeaba el moreno.

No quería estarlo, pero se sentía asustado. Estaba solo en medio de la nada. Nadie lo escuchaba. Nadie lo buscaba. Estaba solo y esta vez, así se quedaría...

**#Yo... Necesito... Quiero...#** comenzó a llorar.

Sus lagrimas caían sobre la nieve, convirtiéndose en pequeñas esferas de hielo. No dolía el frío. No dolía el esfuerzo de caminar. Pero cada lagrima que derramaba... Eso sí dolía... Dolía muchísimo.

**#Sanosuke... Por favor... Ayúdame... Te necesito...#** lloriqueó.

**»»»«««**

- Mmmhh... Yahiko... – murmuró entre sueños el luchador.

- ¡OI¡TÚ! – lo despertó un grito. El dueño del bar caminaba hacía él y no parecía contento - ¡SI SOLO VAS A DORMIR, VETE DE AQUÍ! – lo amenazó.

Sanosuke estaba pensando en el extraño sueño que había tenido, por eso, apenas y se dio cuenta cuando el gigantesco gordo, dueño del bar, lo agarraba de la chaqueta y lo sacaba arrastrando del local.

- ¡Y NO REGRESES, VAGO! – gritó el gordo tirándolo a la calle, cerrando después la puerta con un sonoro golpe.

Tirado como estaba en el medio de la calle, Sanosuke se decidió. Iba a ir a ver a Yahiko. Aún cuando Kaoru estuviera allí para intentar detenerlo, él iba a verlo e iba a estar a su lado hasta que despertara. Cuando emprendió el camino a la clínica, estaba amaneciendo...

**»»»«««**

- Gracias a todos por venir. -

La voz de Megumi resonaba en la sala de consultas. Junto a ella, estaba el Dr. Oguni y frente a ellos: Kenshin, Kaoru, Soujiro, Aoshi y Tsubame.

- ¿No vamos a... esperar a Sano-kun? – preguntó Soujiro. Kaoru se giro sobre su silla y lo fulminó con una mirada.

- ¡NO LO NOMBRES¡ES SU CULPA QUE YAHIKO-CHAN ESTE ASÍ! – gritó enojada con el tenken que nada tenía que ver.

- Gomen... – se disculpó Soujiro, aunque no sabía por que se disculpaba.

- Megumi-san... – comenzó Kaoru - ¿Qué es lo que tiene Yahiko-chan¿Por qué no despierta? – preguntó en un hilo de voz. Megumi suspiro.

- Al principio creí que estaba reposando por el cansancio psicofísico que sufría... Pero no es así. – miró al Dr. Oguni y el anciano la alentó a que continuara – Las heridas de Yahiko ya sanaron casi por completo y aún así, él no despierta. Me preocupa el que no coma, por eso hoy en la tarde comenzaremos a inyectarle suero. -

- ¿Suero¿Qué es eso? – preguntó Tsubame asustada.

- Es un liquido que contiene nutrientes y vitaminas similares a las contenidas en los alimentos. – comenzó a explicarle Soujiro – Como Yahiko-kun no despierta para comer, su cuerpo se está debilitando. Por eso deben darle el suero. Necesita toda la fuerza posible para despertar. – terminó con una sonrisa franca y la chica asintió débilmente dando a entender que había comprendido.

- Demo... Megumi-san... - comenzó Kaoru siendo interrumpida por Aoshi.

- Solo con el suero no conseguirán que despierte. – afirmó.

- Entonces... ¿Cómo...? – comenzó Tsubame.

- Hay una posibilidad... – comenzó a relatar la medica.

**»»»«««**

Sanosuke había llegado a la clínica y encontró la puerta del frente cerrada.

- ¡MIERDA! – dijo dándole un golpe y esperando que alguien le abriera, cosa que no paso – ¡Ya fue! Entro por la ventana de la kitsune. – solucionó.

Saltó la reja de madera y camino por el parque hasta llegar a la ventana, que estaba abierta. Estuvo a punto de saltar para colarse por ella cuando las voces desde dentro de la habitación, lo detuvieron... parecía que todos estaban allí... ¿Eh¿Soujiro estaba en Tokyo¿Cuándo había llegado?

«Bueno... Yo me desaparecí por casi tres días... Es obvio que llegó en ese tiempo...» pensó Sanosuke y dejándose de pavear, empezó a prestar atención a la charla dentro de la clínica.

- Demo... Megumi-san... - comenzó la voz de Kaoru.

- Solo con el suero no conseguirán que despierte. – afirmó una voz fría.

«¿Aoshi también está acá?» pensó Sanosuke, tapándose la boca con ambas manos para contener un grito de sorpresa.

- Iie. – respondió la voz de Megumi secamente.

- Entonces... ¿Cómo...? –

«Gr... La nena del Akabeko...» pensó Sanosuke de mal humor.

- Hay una posibilidad... – comenzó la voz de Megumi.

Se oyó un ruido parecido al de madera, así que Sanosuke pensó que la kitsune había tomado algo de su escritorio. Luego unos pasos y Megumi volvió a hablar.

- Desde hace ya varios meses estoy recibiendo cartas de Yutaro. – confesó la medica – Como deben de recordar, él se fue a Alemania para que allí operaran su brazo lastimado... Bueno, ya se recuperó completamente y ahora está estudiando medicina en Europa. -

- Yutaro... – musitó la voz de Tsubame.

«Así que Yu-kun se recupero... Y está estudiando medicina en Europa... ¿Eh? La kitsune no estará...» pensó Sanosuke comenzando a escuchar de nuevo. Kenshin hablaba ahora.

- Sé lo que piensa Megumi-dono, pero Europa está a tres meses de viaje en barco... – se oyó la voz débil del rurouni. Sanosuke apenas y lo reconoció – No podemos esperar tanto. – terminó.

- Eso lo sé muy bien, Ken-san. Pero Yutaro no está en Europa. – corrigió la voz de Megumi – En su última carta, me dijo que estaría unos meses de viaje en Shangai, porque quería reunir información sobre las técnicas de acupuntura... – hizo una pausa en la que nadie se atrevió a hablar, y fue Kenshin el que preguntó:

- ¿Quiere decir que Yutaro-kun está en Shangai? –

- Hai. Solo necesito enviarle una carta a la dirección que me dejó y él vendrá de inmediato. – aseguró Megumi.

«Entonces... ¿Yu-kun puede curarlo?» pensó Sanosuke entusiasmado.

- Megumi-sensei... – la llamó Soujiro con voz queda, quebrando el júbilo que se había formado en la sala – Shangai está a veintitrés días de viaje desde el puerto de Tokyo... ¿Cuanto tiempo resistirá Yahiko-kun? – preguntó.

- Él es fuerte. – intervino la voz de Kaoru, segura de su discípulo - Soportara el tiempo que sea necesario. -

- Silencio. – ordenó Aoshi – Hay alguien en la ventana. – afirmó.

«¡MIERDA! El estúpido de Aoshi me descubrió...» pensó Sanosuke saliendo rápido de ahí. Justo cuando saltó la barda de madera, Soujiro se asomaba por la ventana.

- No hay nadie, Aoshi... ¿Sentiste un ki? – preguntó el tenken. Aoshi no respondió con palabras, solo lo miró a los ojos.

- Bueno... Kaoru, tú vuelve al dojo y no te preocupes... Recuerda que debes reposar. – ordeno Megumi – Yo escribiré la carta y la enviare hoy mismo. No deben de preocuparse... – aseguró.

Todos fueron saliendo de la clínica. Tsubame acompaño a Kenshin y Kaoru hasta el dojo, porque le quedaba de camino al Akabeko. Soujiro y Aoshi en cambio, pusieron una excusa y salieron en persecución secreta.

- ¿De verdad era él Aoshi? – preguntó Soujiro mientras corría al lado de su koi.

- No puedo equivocarme... Tenemos que encontrarlo antes de que haga alguna idiotez. – aseguró el Okashira. Soujiro solo podía preguntarse a que se refería su pareja.

**»»»«««**

**#Estoy cansado... De llorar...#** comenzó a murmurar Yahiko mientras se secaba las lagrimas del rostro.

Toda la nieve a su alrededor brillaba con el resplandor azul de la luna. ¿Cuándo había anochecido?

**#Duele... Tal vez si lo olvidara todo... Dejaría de doler...#** musitó en tono triste, sosteniéndose el pecho. Se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar nuevamente.

Sus huellas formaban un sendero a sus espaldas, pero pronto se desvanecían, como todo a su alrededor.

**#Quisiera... Poder olvidarme de todo...#** deseó con todas sus fuerzas... Y continuó caminando, dejando sus lagrimas atrás... Y sus recuerdos con ellas.

**»»»«««**

Megumi había terminado de escribir la carta en la tarde y la había despachado al correo. Ya era de noche cuando regresó a la clínica y estaba apunto de ir a revisar a Yahiko cuando alguien entró al edificio haciendo muchísimo ruido.

- Oi, aquí hay enfermos que necesitan descansar... ¿Soujiro-kun? -

El tenken tenía el rostro bañado en sudor y respiraba con dificultad además de que apenas podía mantenerse en pie.

- Me—Megu—mi—sen—sei... – dijo apoyándose en el umbral de la puerta. Megumi se le acercó.

- ¿Qué pasa Soujiro-kun? – lo interrogó la kitsune. Soujiro tomó aire.

- Sano-kun... – empezó, tratando de tomar aire – Él... tomó un buque a Shangai. – le respondió casi gritando.

Capitulo siete

CORRIENDO A LA DERIVA

OWARI

* * *

"Rurouni Kenshin" © Watsuki Nobuhiro, 1996

"Hasta el fin del mundo" © Emiko Mihara, 2006


	9. Sin perder las Esperanzas

****

Este fanfiction es del tipo Yaoi, lo que significa que se describen escenas de amor, romance, sexo y violación entre hombres. Si el tema no es de tu agrado, te pido cordialmente que te retires. Estás avisado, no acepto reclamos.

* * *

Hasta el fin del mundo

by Emiko Mihara

Capitulo ocho "SIN PERDER LAS ESPERANZAS"

- ¿Na... Nani? – exclamó la medica en tono ido - ¿Qué dijiste? – repitió, tomando al tenken de los hombros. Soujiro apenas y podía respirar y el viento helado que entraba por la puerta y lo golpeaba en la espalda no ayudaba en nada.

- Ya lo oíste, Takani Megumi. – sonó una voz fría desde las sombras de la calle – Sagara tomó un buque con destino a Shangai. – termino mostrándose Aoshi.

Megumi se mantuvo en silencio unos minutos, con la mirada perdida en un rincón de la habitación, mientras Aoshi tomaba a Soujiro en brazos y lo llevaba adentro, cerrando la puerta detrás de ellos. Bajó al tenken con cuidado y le preguntó si se encontraba bien.

- Aa... Estoy bien. – respondió con una sonrisa tenue y se giró para ver a la medica - ¿Megumi-sensei? – la llamó preocupado por la falta de respuesta.

- ¡ESE TORI-ATAMA! – gritó repentinamente la mujer - ¡BAKA-YAROU¡D'AHO¡AAAAAAAHRG! – siguió gritando tomándose del pelo. Estaba notablemente furiosa.

- Megumi-sensei... Tranquilícese... – trató de calmarla el tenken mientras Aoshi observaba desde un rincón.

- Oi... Takani Megumi. – la voz de Aoshi surtió el mismo efecto que un balde de agua fría sobre la cabeza de Megumi, que respiro profundo y ya más tranquila, preguntó:

- ¿Nani? -

- ¿Qué razón tendría Sagara para ir a Shangai...? – preguntó el Okashira. Aún cuando lo había analizado durante varias horas no encontraba una buena razón para este repentino cambio de planes.

- Kirei... – musitó Soujiro mirando al ojiazul y luego a Megumi.

- Mmhhh... ¿No se te ocurre nada? – se medio burló la mujer con una sonrisa de lado – Fue a buscar a Yutaro, claro está. – respondió.

- Creí que ibas a enviar una carta para que Tsukayama viniera a Tokyo. ¿Porqué tendría que ir Sagara a buscarlo? – continuó interrogando el Okashira.

- Sabiendo como piense ese tori-atama de seguro creyó que eso sería más rápido... Él no es de los que se quedan sentados esperando¿sabes? -

- Entonces... Fue por eso. – confirmó Soujiro y con una rápida y fugas mirada le pidió a Aoshi que no indagara más.

- Vamos Soujiro. -

- Aa. Kanwan ba, Megumi-sensei. – se despidió el tenken inclinando levemente la cabeza.

- Kanwan ba. – respondió la kitsune, viendo como los dos salían de la clínica, Aoshi rodeando la cintura del tenken con su brazo.

»»»«««

Los días siguientes pasaron sin demasiadas novedades. Megumi seguía sin recibir noticias de Sanosuke. La respuesta de Yutaro seguía haciéndose rogar y Yahiko continuaba sin mejoras, hasta que...

- ¿Na—Nani? –

Era de tarde, una semana desde la partida de Sanosuke a Shangai. Megumi estaba haciéndole el chequeo semanal a Yahiko, cuando muy a su pesar, descubrió algo en el cuerpo del joven samurai.

- ¡Oguni-san¡OGUNI-SAN! – gritó llamando al anciano médico que dirigía la clínica con ella. Al cabo de unos minutos, Oguni apareció en la habitación.

- ¿Doushita Megumi-san? – exclamó el anciano preocupado. Megumi no solía gritar y mucho menos en la clínica.

- Oguni-san... Mire. -

Megumi tomó al anciano del brazo y lo condujo hasta estar junto a la cama de Yahiko. Desabrochó el gi blanco que cubría al chico y Oguni abrió los ojos a más no poder de la impresión.

Toda la piel morena de los hombros y parte del cuello de Yahiko se había llenado de ampollas y en otras partes la piel estaba comenzando a desprenderse, dejando los músculos y algunos parte de hueso a la vista.

- Megumi-san... – urgió el anciano – Ayúdame a quitarle el gi. Quita las sábanas también. – ordenó.

Así mientras Megumi sostenía a Yahiko por los hombros, Oguni le quitó el gi y dejándolo de nuevo en la cama, lo destaparon por completo. Fue entonces que comprobaron con horror que los hombros y la nuca no eran la única parte del cuerpo del moreno afectada.

Todas sus articulaciones, ya fueran en sus extremidades superiores o inferiores estaban enrojecidas o con ampollas. Sus codos y rodillas, solo estaban levemente enrojecidos al igual que sus tobillos y talones.

Las partes más afectadas eran sus caderas y la piel sobre el sacro. En estos lugares las ampollas se habían roto, y sangraban, aunque no demasiado.

- Kami... sama... – musitó Megumi tapándose la boca con ambas manos. Sus ojos brillaron levemente. Parecía estar a punto de llorar de la impresión.

- Me—Megumi-san... No... Él no tenía esto antes¿ne? – preguntó Oguni mirando a la kitsune.

- ¡Claro que no! – se defendió la medica – ¿Cree que dejaría pasar unas heridas de esta magnitud! -

- Entonces... Se formaron en una semana solamente... – medio medito el anciano doctor.

- Oguni-san... ¿Qué... Qué vamos a...? -

- Por ahora limpiaremos las heridas con yodo y las vendaremos. – dijo el anciano caminando hacía la puerta – Hazlo tú Megumi-san, yo prepararé una cama nueva para cambiarlo. -

- Hai... – musito la kitsune.

- Y Megumi-san... ¿Porqué no le escribes otra carta a ese niño...? Explícale lo que descubrimos en Yahiko... tal vez él sepa como tratarlo porque... Me temo que yo no lo sé. – y el anciano salió de la habitación.

Unas dos horas después, las nuevas heridas de Yahiko estaban vendadas. Las gasas estaban casi totalmente teñidas de marrón por la cantidad excesiva de yodo que Megumi había puesto en ellas.

Ya recostado en la nueva cama, sin sábanas que lo cubrieran esta vez, Yahiko seguía inconsciente. Toda la cama estaba rodeada de cortinas y no podía vérsele desde la puerta. En la misma habitación, dándole la espalda, sentada junto a la ventana, Megumi escribía con su elegante y perfecta caligrafía otra carta para Yutaro, explicándole la nueva situación.

Estaba doblando el trozo de papel de arroz cuando escuchó el rechinar de la puerta. Se giró para encontrarse con Kenshin.

- Megumi-san... ¿Porqué cambiaron a Yahiko-kun de habitación? – inquirió el pelirrojo, caminando hacía ella.

Cuando Kenshin llegó junto a la kitsune, fue que advirtió al moreno vendado en la cama. Dio varios pasos hacia él y quedándose de pie con una mano sobre las sábanas, bajó su faz, ocultando sus ojos violetas entre su cabello naranja.

- ¿Qué pasó? – inquirió en tono apagado.

- Ya—Yahiko-kun desarrolló unas heridas extrañas que... Se infectaron y... – su tono de voz era muchas cosas menos seguro.

La mujer fijaba su mirada en cualquier punto de la habitación que no fuera Kenshin, siendo el preferido, el piso de madera blanca.

- No... No sabemos que lo produce, Ken-san... Tampoco si... Es contagioso... – comenzó a hablar Megumi, pero la puerta otra vez la interrumpía.

- Ah... Himura-san... Esperaba verlo por aquí. – dijo Oguni entrando en la habitación. Caminó hasta Kenshin y le dio unas palmadas en la espalda a modo de saludo.

- Oguni-san... – trató de llamarlo Megumi, pero con una mirada del anciano, se calló.

- Himura-san... Voy a pedirle que por algunos días, usted y su esposa no vengan a ver al joven Myoujin... -

- Oguni-san... – medio musitó la kitsune, no entendiendo que pretendía el anciano médico.

- ¿Porqué? – fue la seca e inexpresiva respuesta de Kenshin.

- No sabemos que es lo que tiene. Podrían ser simples heridas, sí. Pero también podrían deberse a una enfermedad que no conocemos y por ende, que puede ser contagiosa. – comenzó a explicar Oguni con maestría – No podemos arriesgar la salud de Kaoru-san, mucho menos la del bebé. -

El silencio se apoderó de la sala y por un segundo, Megumi temió la reacción de Kenshin, pero el pelirrojo levantó su faz y con una sonrisa tenue y tranquila dijo que lo entendía.

- Mejor así... Himura-san, no se preocupe. Enviare a Megumi-san a comunicarle si hay algún cambio en el joven Myoujin¿esta bien así? – sonrió Oguni, acompañando al pelirrojo a la salida del hospital.

La kitsune se acercó a Yahiko y observó que las sábanas empezaban a teñirse de bordo. Eso indicaba que era momento de cambiar sus vendajes. Estaba en eso cuando Oguni reapareció en la habitación.

- Déjamelo a mi, Megumi-san. ¿No tienes una carta que enviar? -

»»»«««

Comenzaba la mañana en uno de los pocos, pero no menos, barrios pudientes de Shangai. Las casonas de exquisita arquitectura, mezcla perfecta entre occidente y oriente, se dejaban ver a cada lado de la calle de tierra. Sus grandes jardines y las altas rejas que los rodeaban dejaban la impresión de que se trataba de otro mundo, completamente ajeno a la barbarie y las peleas entre pandillas por la búsqueda de poder.

Las cortinas de terciopelo se corrieron, dejando entrar por el alto ventanal la luz del sol de mañana y en la cama con doseles, entre el desorden de sábanas, libros y pergaminos, una cabellera rubia y despeinada.

- Junger Herr Yutaro... señorito Yutaro Por favor, despierte. -

La mujer ancha y regordeta, de piel muy blanca, se paseaba alrededor de la cama. Traía puesto un vestido color azul oscuro y un delantal blanco con bolsillos atado a la cintura. Su cabello de color plateado, signo inequívoco de su avanzada edad, atado en un rodete alto y un pequeño sombrero blanco con puntillas.

- Mmhh... ¿Eva¿Nani? –

Un par de ojos azules se abrieron pesadamente y el chico de pelo dorado se sentó, arrojando con su movimiento varios libros y rollos de papel al suelo.

- ¿Se quedó otra vez leyendo hasta tarde? – preguntó la mujer con enojo y Yutaro se rió tontamente rascándose la cabeza.

- Gnade... perdón Es que estos libros son muy interesantes, Eva. – le respondió el rubio y la criada bufó.

- Anziehend... interesante – murmuro la mujer en alemán y le quitó los libros de la mano.

- ¡Matte Eva! – gritó el rubio saltando de la cama. Dándose cuenta de que había gritado en japonés, trató de corregirse - ¡Warten Eva! espera Eva ¡Los necesito! -

- Lo que usted necesita es un buen desayuno. – dijo en tono autoritario la mujer, saliendo con los libros de la habitación, seguida por Yutaro en pijama blanco.

- ¡EVA! – gritó el chico enfadado, haciendo que la mujer se girara - ¡LOS NECESITO! - y le quitó los libros de un manotón.

- No tiene por que gritar. Los iba a dejar en su escritorio. – se disculpo la anciana bajando la cabeza a modo de disculpa – Por favor, baje a desayunar, Herr amo. – y la mujer se fue por las escaleras, dejando al rubio en medio del pasillo con los libros.

«Desayunar... ¡Cómo si eso me importara ahora! Estoy en medio de una investigación importante¿Y quieren que pare a desayunar¡Por Dios!» se quejaba en su cabeza mientras volvía a su habitación a cambiarse. Se vistió con un pantalón color negro, camisa blanca, chaleco y saco negros. Una cinta en el cuello atada en moño color negro y zapatos de gamuza, negros también. Fue al baño en donde se aseó y peinó con cuidado.

Viéndose en el espejo de cuerpo completo al otro lado de la puerta del armario, era la única forma que tenía de comprobar cuanto había crecido en estos últimos meses. Ya no era un niño y eso lo hacía sentir orgulloso, aunque algo confundido también.

Le gustaba vivir en Alemania. Fue gracias a que viajo allí que había recuperado su brazo derecho y si bien ya no practicaba esgrima con tanto entusiasmo como antes, había encontrado mejores formas de probarse a si mismo. Leía e investigaba técnicas médicas alrededor de todo el mundo. Había viajado por gran parte de Europa: Inglaterra, Francia, Grecia, Italia... Había aprendido mucho, pero la medicina más antigua se encontraba en oriente, por eso y desde hacia algunos meses, estaba en Shangai.

Su padre, fiel a su nuevo trabajo, se quedó en Berlín, pero como aún no creía que Yutaro tuviera edad para viajar y vivir solo, había enviado a una de sus criadas como acompañante para que guardara por la seguridad de su único hijo, o al menos, eso era lo que había dicho. Yutaro sabía demasiado bien que su padre buscaba volver a casarse. Sabiendo que él se negaba a tener una madrastra, de seguro su padre le había permitido irse a esos viajes para realizar el compromiso con una rica dama de sociedad. Una tal Frau Herinzelg, o algo así...

Camino hasta su estudio, con su vista cegada por la pila de libros, y dejándolos sobre el escritorio, vio una carta. Estaba escrita con perfecta caligrafía, dirigida a él. Yutaro reconoció de inmediato la letra de su padre.

- ¡Eva¡Eva¿Cuándo llegó está carta? – gritó a la criada, saliendo del estudio con el sobre en la mano.

Sobre el escritorio, tapada a medias por los libros, había otra carta. Un sobre de papel de arroz, escrito en japonés. Yutaro ni siquiera la vio...

»»»«««

Las olas envestían la gran embarcación y mientras el sol se ocultaba sangriento en el horizonte azulino, el aire salado golpeaba su rostro moreno, despejando un poco su mente. Su frente y su pecho brillaban a causa del sudor y respiraba entrecortadamente por el esfuerzo excesivo.

- ¡Hey¡Tú¡Vuelve a trabajar! – le grito un contramaestre.

- Hai. – respondió y retomó el trabajo de acarrear las cajas de la bodega a la cubierta del barco.

«Solo dos días más...» pensó Sanosuke dándose fuerzas.

Capitulo ocho

SIN PERDER LAS ESPERANZAS

- OWARI -

* * *

"Rurouni Kenshin" © Watsuki Nobuhiro, 1996

"Hasta el fin del mundo" © Emiko Mihara, 2006


	10. Extra 2

_**Este fanfiction es del tipo Yaoi, lo que significa que se describen escenas de amor, romance, sexo y violación entre hombres. Si el tema no es de tu agrado, te pido cordialmente que te retires. Estás avisado, no acepto reclamos.**_

_**

* * *

**_

Hasta el fin del mundo

by Emiko Mihara

Capitulo extra 2 "PROMESA"

_... Raijuta se mantenía de pie en el centro del camino. Frente a él, tirado en el piso y sangrando, estaba Yutaro._

_- ¿Realmente creyeron que ese pendejo era mi alumno? Necesitaba dinero, así que me hice pasar por su maestro. Es una pena... Pero me puedo buscar a otro y listo. - _

_- Maestro... – musitó el rubio desde el piso..._

Los recuerdos de esa noche, hacía dos días, no dejaban en paz al pobre Yahiko. No dejaba de echarse la culpa, aunque ya todos le habían dicho que no tenía nada que ver con él. Pensaba una y otra vez en los celos que había sentido al comparar la destreza del rubio con la suya, la pasión por el esgrima, el deseo por ser más fuerte... ¿Porqué¿Porqué si estaba entregado en cuerpo y alma a la katana le sucedía esto¡No era justo¡NO ERA JUSTO!

_... Todos estaban preocupados, aguardando a que Megumi y el doctor Oguni salieran de la habitación en donde atendían a Yutaro. Cuando por fin salieron, solo negaron con al cabeza._

_- El músculo y los nervios están cortados. No hay forma de curarlo. Ese pobre chico nunca más, volverá a practicar esgrima. - ..._

Daba vueltas en su futón, una y otra vez, sin lograr conciliar el sueño. Finalmente se levantó y salió al patio. Estaba amaneciendo.

Bostezó estirando los brazos arriba. El joven samurai se quedó de pie, apoyado en una de las columnas del portal del dojo.

El cielo oscuro comenzó a aclararse. Primero en suaves tonos de azul y cuando por fin el sol estuvo a la vista, se tiño de naranjas, rosas y violetas.

- ¿Otra vez sin dormir...? -

Yahiko pegó un salto del susto y al girarse se encontró con Kaoru.

- No tenes porque matarme del susto tan temprano... – se quejó el joven discípulo – Y si... Otra vez no pude dormir. – aclaró finalizando con otro bostezo.

- Sabes algo... Creo que estaría bien... que fueras a visitar a Yutaro. -

- ¿Eh? -

- Tal vez... Si hablas un poco con él... Descubras porqué no podes dormir... – sugirió la adolescente con una sonrisa.

- No te entiendo. – dijo Yahiko alzando una ceja – Demo... Tal vez tengas razón. – finalizó.

- Genial. Prepararé algo para que le lleves. – ofreció Kaoru con una gran sonrisa.

- Creí que querías que se sintiera mejor, no que se enfermara... -

- ¿NANI! – gritó la chica cayéndole encima a golpes.

Detrás de la puerta, después de oír todo, un chico pelirrojo sonrió.

**»»»«««**

Eran las once del mediodía, más o menos, cuando Yahiko pudo por fin salir del dojo. Kaoru lo había estado torturando con un entrenamiento excesivamente difícil, con la excusa de que no iba a volver a la practica en la tarde y que no podía darse ese lujo.

Estaba llegando a la entrada de la casona de Yutaro cuando vio una figura familiar en la puerta...

- Lo lamento mucho, pero el joven Yutaro se niega a recibir visitas. – explicaba el mayordomo de la familia Tsukayama.

- ¿En serio? Bueno... Supongo que puedo venir a verlo más tarde. – expuso el chico alto y moreno. Era Sanosuke – Arigato. – asintió apenas con la cabeza y se fue.

Yahiko, que se había mantenido escondido detrás de una cerca, escucho todo y se mordió la lengua.

«Era obvio que se iba a aislar... Pero... ¿Porqué lo habrá venido a ver Sanosuke?» se preguntó el joven samurai un tanto receloso «En realidad no importa. Voy a verlo quiera o no» pensó seguro y se asomó a la calle para ver la puerta de la casa.

Para su suerte, el mayordomo estaba saliendo con otro criado, al parecer, de compras. Yahiko sabía que el padre de Yutaro, el señor Tsukayama, era comerciante, por lo que era obvio que no estaba en casa. Si los criados se iban, eso le dejaba vía libre para entrar sin que lo descubrieran.

Espero unos cinco minutos desde que se fueron, para que no lo descubrieran si llegaban a volver a buscar alguna cosa olvidada, pero como no paso nada de eso, se escabullo de su escondite, y trepó la cerca con maestría.

Atravesó los jardines estilo japonés lo más rápido que pudo. Por suerte para él, los perros de Yutaro estaban atados lejos de la puerta y como lo conocían, no ladraron cuando lo vieron.

Ya había tenido oportunidad de ver la casa de Yutaro una vez, pero solo había visto la fachada desde el parque y no había entrado a ver el interior. Le pareció rara la forma que tenía y recordaba que Sanosuke le había dicho que era una casa construida estilo occidental, por eso no tenía rellano en la entrada para quitarse los zapatos, ni puertas corredizas.

Entró a hurtadillas por la cocina y como símbolo de respeto, dejó sus sandalias junto a la puerta del lado de afuera, ocultas en las ramas de un arbusto. Le impresionó de inmediato las cosas que había allí. Los utensilios colgaban del techo sobre un extraño aparato que tenía un fuego encendido abajo. No se parecía a la pequeña hoguera de barro de la cocina del dojo.

Cuando por fin consiguió salir de la cocina, se vio a sí mismo en un largo pasillo de piso de madera dura y oscura. Las paredes eran de esa madera hasta un poco más arriba de su hombro y luego estaban pintadas de color blanco. Había cuadros colgados en ellas, de gente que Yahiko no reconoció como japonesa, ya que su vestimenta ni siquiera se asemejaba a la de los samurai, a la de los daimios, o el shogun.

Como ya lo había pensado, las puertas no estaban hechas de madera y papel de arroz. Eran puertas macizas, hechas de la misma dura madera que tenía el suelo, y se abrían hacía adentro, bajando una palanca de metal frío y dorado.

Comenzó a abrir y cerrar todas las puertas de ese pasillo, buscando sin resultados a Yutaro. Recorrió gran parte de la casa, hasta que llegó a una escalera que conducía a la planta alta. Subió.

«¡No puede ser¡Este lugar es enorme!» se quejó al comprobar que en el segundo piso había otro pasillo de madera, lleno de cuadros (aunque estos retrataban flores y no personas como los de abajo)

Metió las manos en los bolsillos del hakama y comenzó a caminar hastiado de ese estúpido lugar.

«¿Dónde demonios esta ese idiota ojos de gato? Si no está en la próxima habitación, me voy» se auto amenazó, plantándose frente a una puerta.

Quitó una mano de su bolsillo y tomo el picaporte con fuerza, pero por algo que no supo qué, abrió la puerta con cuidado y sin hacer ruido. La empujó apenas y la madera chirrió al terminar de abrirse.

- Yu... ¿Yutaro? -

La habitación estaba apenas iluminada por unos débiles ases de luz que entraban a través de las cortinas de la ventana. Una cama pequeña a un lado. Un escritorio, una mesa de luz y una silla y en ella, dándole la espalda a Yahiko, estaba Yutaro, mirando por la ventana con ojos vacíos.

- ¿Yutaro? – lo volvió a llamar el moreno con un poco más de fuerza en la voz. No recibió respuesta alguna.

Yahiko entró en la habitación con paso vacilante, llegó hasta al lado de Yutaro y se sentó en el borde de la cama, sin quitarle los ojos de encima al rubio.

- Yutaro. – volvió a intentar. Nada.

Respiro profundo, como queriendo soportar las ganas de sacarle una respuesta a los golpes. Bajo la mirada unos segundos y quitándose de la cama, se colocó de cuclillas juntó al rubio, con la mirada en sus ojos azules.

- Yutaro. – lo llamó al tiempo que le estrechaba la mano del brazo sano. Lo sintió estremecer – Soy yo, Yahiko. -

Lentamente, Yutaro giró la cabeza y su mirada se posó sobre Yahiko. Sus ojos casi cerrados, se abrieron de repente y se levantó de un tirón, empujando a Yahiko al quitar su brazo herido de cualquier alcance posible.

- ¿Qué demonios haces aquí? – rugió crispado Yutaro - ¿Viniste a burlarte de mí¿O acaso viniste a darme tu lastima como todos los demás? – le gritó con ojos brillosos pero aún así enfadados.

Yahiko estaba tirado en el suelo. Le sorprendió el cambió repentino y radical del rubio, pero se recupero de inmediato y poniéndose de pie frente a él, no tardo en replicar.

- ¿De que mierda estás hablando, idiota¿Crees que perdería mi tiempo en burlarme de un estúpido ojos de gato como tú? – gritó el moreno también enfadado, sin darse cuenta que empeoraba las cosas.

- ¿Entonces que haces aquí? – volvió a gritar Yutaro - ¡Vete! – le exigió.

Yahiko guardo silencio uso segundos. Ambos se miraban a los ojos, aunque ya no parecían tan enojados. Sus respiraciones eran rápidas y agitadas por los gritos.

«Se supone que vine acá a averiguar porqué no puedo dormir... No vine a pelear con él» pensó el moreno, y suspirando pesadamente, decidió calmarse por su bien y el del rubio.

- Quería saber como estabas. – respondió por fin Yahiko, en un murmullo y bajando la mirada.

Yutaro había tomado su bastón como si fuera un shinai, dispuesto a golpear a Yahiko si volvía a gritarle. Estaba con el brazo en alto cuando Yahiko respondió y el bastón simplemente se le resbaló por entre los dedos. Pestaño varias veces a falta de refregarse los ojos con las manos y trago con dificultad, todo sin quitarle la vista de encima al rostro de Yahiko, como tratando de descubrirlo en la mentira, cosa que no paso. Antes de poder decir algo, comenzó a reírse.

- ¿Qué mierda es tan gracioso? – medio gritó Yahiko sonrojado.

- Jajaja... De todas... Jaja... las personas que... Ja... hubiera esperado... Jaja... tú eras... Ja... el... jaja... último... – respondió entre hipos de risa incontrolables, sosteniéndose el estomago con el brazo sano.

- Basta. – medio gruño el moreno.

- Ya en serio, – empezó Yutaro, dejando de reírse, limpiándose las lágrimas de los ojos - ¿Qué quieres? - y Yahiko hizo un mohín de disgusto.

- Ya te lo dije. Pero si no me crees, me voy y listo. -

Yutaro vio como Yahiko le pasaba por al lado, en dirección a la puerta de la habitación, pero se giró rápidamente para evitar que el moreno se fuera.

- Espera. – Yahiko se giró - ¿Quieres quedarte un rato? – pregunto desviando la mirada en un triste intento para que pareciera que lo preguntaba por cortesía y no por necesidad. Yahiko sonrió.

- Bien, pero tendrás que mostrarme la casa. – exigió y después de un gruñido, siguió a Yutaro al pasillo.

- Esa era mi habitación. Esa es la recamara de mi padre. El estudio. El salón de valores. La sala de estar. – comenzó a nombrar señalando las puertas sin detenerse.

- ¡Oi¿Qué clase de anfitrión eres¿Me pides que me quede y no me muestras nada? – se quejó Yahiko.

- Molesto. – murmuró Yutaro regresando sobre sus pasos – La sala de estar. – repitió abriendo una puerta doble y entrando a la enorme habitación seguido de Yahiko.

Era una recamara exquisitamente decorada, hasta Yahiko podía apreciar eso. Las paredes estaban tapadas por gruesos libreros repletos de libros y algunas pequeñas estatuillas blancas: eran bustos de hombres extraños para Yahiko.

Había además, un escritorio pequeño, también cubierto de libros. Yahiko se acercó a ojear uno de ellos y descubrió que estaba en otro idioma que no conocía puesto que los garabatos (para él eran garabatos) en las hojas le eran desconocidos. El libro tenía muchísimas imágenes de brazos y piernas humanas. Aparecían diseccionados, mostrando los huesos y los músculos, las venas y arterias.

- He estado investigando. – aclaró Yutaro, quitándole el libro de las manos – Al parecer, la medicina oriental no tiene la respuesta para curarme, por eso investigo la medicina occidental. – termino regresando el libro a su lugar sobre el escritorio.

Más allá, hacía el centro de la habitación, había una pequeña mesa ratona, rodeada por una sofá, dos sillones y una enorme chimenea, con un tenue fuego encendido (después de todo comenzaba el otoño y el frío) En la pared sobre la chimenea, un gran cuadro con marco dorado. En él, de pie, estaba el padre de Yutaro, el señor Tsukayama. A su izquierda, Yutaro con no más de cinco o seis años de edad y junto a él, sentada en un sillón color negro, una mujer con un hermoso vestido color azul, collar de perlas y guantes blancos. Tenía el cabello largo y dorado y unos ojos azules muy intensos. Saltaba a la vista el parecido que guardaba Yutaro con esa mujer.

- ¿Es tu madre? – preguntó Yahiko señalando a la mujer en el cuadro. La respuesta era casi obvia, pero aún así, el rubio respondió.

- Aa... Arangela Angela – respondió Yutaro poniéndose frente a la chimenea, junto a Yahiko – Murió poco después de terminado el cuadro. – agregó.

- Gomen... – se disculpó el moreno mirando al rubio - No quise— -

- No tenes por que disculparte, no lo sabías. – lo interrumpió Yutaro aún con los ojos en el cuadro – Antes estaba en el comedor. Mi padre a intentado guardarlo varias veces, pero he logrado impedírselo hasta ahora. – dijo para luego comentar en tono amargo – Sé que él quiere olvidarla para volver a casarse... Pero no lo hará mientras ese cuadro esté ahí... Mientras yo esté aquí. -

- Tu madre... No era japonesa¿ne? - titubeó Yahiko.

- Iie. Era alemana. – y viendo que el moreno no entendía agregó – De Europa. Vino de viaje con su familia poco después de las guerras boshin y fue entonces que conoció a mi padre. – su mirada mostró un leve rencor y Yahiko lo notó.

- Que bueno que se conocieron. – aportó Yahiko regresando su mirada al cuadro mientras Yutaro lo mirada extrañado por el comentario – Si no, tú no hubieras nacido y eso sería una lastima. – terminó con una sonrisa que Yutaro respondió levemente sonrojado.

- Vamos. Tengo que mostrarte las otras habitaciones. – lo apuró el rubio caminando a la puerta. Yahiko hizo una reverencia frente al cuadro y luego lo siguió.

Salieron al pasillo y Yahiko cerró las puertas dado que por obvias razones, Yutaro no podía hacerlo. El rubio camino al frente y paso de largo la puerta siguiente. Yahiko se paró en secó frente a ella.

- ¿Y esta? – inquirió intentando abrirla, sin resultado.

- En ese salón mi padre guarda las katanas valiosas. – explicó Yutaro – Por eso siempre esta con llave. -

- ¿Las katanas? – repitió el moreno y miró la puerta de arriba abajo con lastima – Qué desperdicio. -

Siguieron hasta la siguiente puerta. Yutaro entro primero y Yahiko lo siguió.

- Este es el estudio de mi padre. – aclaró Yutaro – Aquí hace las cuentas de sus ganancias, habla con los clientes y guarda los regalos que le dan los extranjeros. -

El estudio era bastante similar a la sala de estar. Las paredes a los lados de la puerta estaban abarrotadas de libros y más estatuillas extrañas. Entre librero y librero algunas puertas pequeñas, como de armarios. Al fondo había un escritorio y detrás del escritorio un enorme ventanal con cortinas marrones.

- ¿Y que clase de cosas le regalan a tu padre? – preguntó Yahiko curioso de ver algún objeto extraño.

- No sé. Cosas. – respondió Yutaro sin ganas. No siendo muy esclarecedor el comentario, recordó algo que su padre le mostrara algunos meses atrás. Se alejó de Yahiko caminando hacía una de las puertas entre libreros. La abrió y sacó con dificultad una caja de madera que estaba guardada dentro.

- ¿Qué haces? – preguntó Yahiko asomándose sobre el hombro de Yutaro mirando al interior de la caja.

- Te voy a mostrar uno de los regalos, pero primero vas a tener que ir a la ventana y correr una de las cortinas. -

Aunque no entendió que pretendía Yutaro con eso, Yahiko obedeció. Estaba corriendo las cortinas como se lo había pedido el rubio cuando sintió ruidos a sus espaldas.

- ¿Y eso que se supone que es? – dijo impresionado mirando el trípode que montaba Yutaro frente a él, mirando a la cortina y como ponía una extraña caja de madera encima, con una tela negra atrás y algo blanco y redondo que colgaba de un cable.

- Esto Yahiko, es una cámara fotográfica. – explicó Yutaro haciéndose el entendido – Son cuadros instantáneos. – agregó, captando la atención del moreno.

- ¿Cuadros¿Esa cosa dibuja? – preguntó acercándose y estudiándola con la mirada.

- No exactamente... – trató de corregirlo Yutaro – Mira. Párate acá y te muestro. -

Yutaro agarró al moreno del brazo y lo hizo pararse frente a la cortina cerrada, justo frente a la cámara.

– Quédate quieto. – le advirtió.

- Aa. – respondió Yahiko sin poder evitar ponerse un poco nervioso. Vio como Yutaro se escondía debajo de la tela negra y comenzó a sonrojarse al pensar que el rubio lo debía de estar mirando (y así era) Bajó su faz abochornado, aunque sin darse cuenta.

- ¡Yahiko! – lo llamó el rubio un poco enojado – Te pedí que te quedaras quieto. – le espetó.

- Eh... ah... Hai. – y el moreno miraba otra vez la extraña caja de madera.

Yutaro, medio escondido debajo del manto negro, no podía evitar reírse en silencio, aunque eso solo fue durante el primer momento. En cuando vio el rostro de Yahiko sonrojado a través del lente, tuvo que morderse la lengua para contener un comentario que no iba a ser del todo adecuado para esas circunstancias.

- Bien... ¿Listo? – preguntó Yutaro y Yahiko pestaño como respuesta silenciosa.

Un repentino flash de luz cegó al moreno que se refregó los ojos con los puños, al tiempo que una pequeña nube de humo (por el bombillo quemado para el flash) se elevaba hasta el techo de la habitación. Yutaro salió de debajo de la tela negra con una lamina de metal bastante pesada y la apoyó sobre el escritorio.

- Yahiko¿estas bien? – le preguntó al ver la cara de fastidió que tenía.

- ¿Querías dejarme ciego o qué? – le espetó enojado.

- Gomen... No fue adrede, en serio. – trató de explicarle pero Yahiko ya estaba distraído mirando hacía el escritorio.

- ¿Qué es eso? – preguntó señalando la lamina de plata.

- ¿Esto? – repitió Yutaro – Es tu fotografía. – aclaró tomando la punta del papel que cubría la parte de arriba de la lamina y tironeando hasta separarlo. Sacudió la foto hasta aplanarla y luego la miro, sin poder reprimir una sonrisa - Saliste muy lindo. – dijo en tono de burla, pasándole la foto al moreno.

Yahiko la miro un momento. Era un dibujo en blanco, negro y grises de él y para su desgracia (él lo creía así) se notaba su sonrojo.

- ¿Y qué hago con ella? – preguntó un poco avergonzado, sonrojándose de nuevo.

- No sé... – se encogió de hombros el rubio, haciéndose el desinteresado, mientras guardaba la cámara y el trípode de nuevo en el armario – Si queres... me la puedo quedar yo... – sugirió al aire sin mirar al moreno.

- Bien. Quédatela. – dijo Yahiko en tono seguro y le extendió la fotografía a Yutaro, que la aceptó como si nada. El moreno no tenía idea de lo feliz que había hecho al rubio dejando que la conservara.

Estaban saliendo del estudio cuando oyeron ruidos y voces en el piso de abajo. El padre de Yutaro había regresado y todo indicaba que estaba subiendo las escaleras para ver a su hijo.

- ¡Rápido! – urgió Yutaro en un murmullo - ¡A mi habitación! -

Corrieron en silencio hasta el fondo del pasillo, y entraron a las apuradas a la alcoba del rubio que cerró la puerta atrás de él, tomó su bastón, y se sentó en la silla frente a la ventana, en la misma forma en que lo encontrara Yahiko.

- ¡Yahiko! – murmuró al ver el reflejo del moreno en el cristal de la ventana: seguía parado al lado de la puerta - ¡Debajo de la cama¡Mi padre no debe verte! – urgió.

El moreno ni siquiera replicó porque imaginó que el rubio tendría sus razones. Se tiró de panza al suelo y resbaló sobre la madera hasta debajo de la cama. Estuvo oculto justo a tiempo, porque la puerta se abrió unos segundos después.

- ¿Yutaro¿Hijo? – se oyó una voz después del chirriante sonido de la puerta.

El señor Tsukayama entró en la habitación con la cabeza baja y se sentó en la cama, mirando a Yutaro que se mantuvo en silencio, con la mirada clavada a la ventana.

- ¿Yutaro? Hijo, yo... – comenzó a jugar con sus pulgares, un tanto nervioso – Yo quería preguntarte que opinabas sobre... irnos de viaje. -

Yutaro no respondió, ni siquiera se movió por que debía mantener esa actitud ida frente a su padre, pero por dentro se derrumbó ante a idea de irse lejos, ahora que había comenzado a acercarse a Yahiko.

- Re... Recibí una carta de tus abuelos hace unos días... Decían que... les encantaría verte... y bueno... yo creí que... ir a Alemania no sería tan mala idea ahora... -

Yutaro continuó en silencio. Debajo de la cama, Yahiko no podía creer lo que oía.

« ¿Alemania¿Quiere llevárselo a Europa¿Porqué? » resonaban caprichosas las preguntas, mientras se mordía la lengua para que no lo descubrieran.

- ¿Qué... qué piensas, hijo? En Alemania la medicina esta más avanzada que en ningún otro lado... Podría existir la posibilidad de... curarte... ¿Qué dices, eh? -

Yutaro giró apenas la cabeza y miró a su padre con los ojos entrecerrados. Parecía serio, pero sus ojos azules tenían un brillo extraño, como si fuera a llorar. Yahiko no necesitó verlo dos veces para comprender que él iba a irse.

El rubio asintió apenas en respuesta, ni un sonido saliendo de sus labios, solo para guardar las apariencias. El señor Tsukayama se puso de pie y golpeó levemente el hombro de Yutaro.

- Prepararé todo para salir cuanto antes. – agregó antes de salir de la habitación, cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

Pasaron unos minutos en los que nadie en esa habitación se movió o dijo algo. Fue Yahiko, saliendo de debajo de la cama el que rompió eso.

- ¿Entonces te vas? – dijo en tono duro, intentando no mostrar en realidad cuan enojado estaba.

- Aa... Tal vez sea la única forma de recuperar mi brazo. – fue la lastimera respuesta del rubio.

El silencio los rodeó de nuevo y se mantuvo así, hasta que Yahiko se fue cuando comenzaba a anochecer.

**»»»«««**

Los días siguientes, Yahiko siguió sin poder dormir y preocupada por que no había querido decirle sobre que habló con Yutaro, Kaoru le pidió a Kenshin que la acompañara a ver al rubio.

Cuando llegaron, el señor Tsukayama fue el que los recibió. Les pidió que lo disculparan pero Yutaro no quería ver a nadie.

«Entonces tal vez Yahiko no lo vio» pensó la niña.

- Yo... lamento que no puedan verlo pero... Tal vez puedan hablar con él mañana en la estación de tren. – aclaró el hombre.

- ¿En la estación de tren¿Van a hacer un viaje, señor Tsukayama? – preguntó Kenshin manteniéndose educado.

- ¿Eh? Hai... Decidí llevar a Yutaro a Alemania. -

- ¿Alemania? – repitieron Kaoru y Kenshin alarmados.

- Aa... Además de poder ver a sus abuelos, tal vez encontremos a algún doctor allí que pueda curar el brazo de Yutaro. -

- Pero... tan repentinamente... – interrumpió Kaoru.

- ¿Repentino? Iie, lo decidimos hace una semana. – explicó el padre de Yutaro y Kaoru se dio cuenta que fue el mismo día que Yahiko había ido a la casa del rubio a visitarlo.

«Tal vez era por eso que no quería hablar»

- Bueno, entonces... Espero verlos mañana en la estación. -

**»»»«««**

Al día siguiente, todos salieron temprano del dojo en dirección a la estación, para despedir al rubio. Yahiko seguía cabizbajo y no había querido desayunar.

- Bueno... Yutaro, no sé si esto signifique algo para ti, pero siempre tendremos un lugar en el dojo Kamiya para ti. No lo olvides... – las palabras de Kaoru parecieron perderse en el barullo del andén, pero una tenue sonrisa se formó en el rostro de Yutaro, aunque nadie la noto.

- Bien... Debemos irnos ya. – dijo el padre de Yutaro y con una mano en el hombro de su hijo, comenzó a caminar con él en dirección al tren.

El ver a Yutaro darle la espalda y caminar alejándose de él, tal vez para siempre, fue algo más fuerte aún que el enojo y la frustración.

- ¡Idiota ojos de gato! – gritó Yahiko.

El moreno corrió hacía el rubio con su shinai en alto, con todas la intención de golpearlo en la cabeza. Yutaro se dio vuelta alertado por el grito y paró el golpe con su bastón, aferrándolo con la mano izquierda.

- ¡Idiota! – volvió a gritarle Yahiko mientras forcejeaba hacía abajo, intentando golpearlo y dos lágrimas corrían por su rostro moreno - ¡Eres un idiota! -

Yutaro guardo silencio, manteniendo el bastón fuertemente asido en su mano izquierda. Vio las lágrimas escapar de los ojos marrones de Yahiko y sonrió.

- Tu también eres un idiota. – dijo en voz calmada, marcando más la sonrisa.

Yahiko bajó su shinai y Yutaro hizo lo mismo. Se mantuvieron en silencio, sintiéndose observados por todos los demás, pero no les prestaron atención. Yutaro dio un paso hacía Yahiko y extendiéndole la mano murmuro para que solo él lo oyera.

- Voy a volver... Es una promesa. – y se dieron la mano con una sonrisa.

Yutaro y su padre subieron al tren y el rubio se despidió de todos desde la ventana, cuando comenzaba a arrancar. Desde la plataforma, Yahiko solo observó como se alejaba, deseando desde el fondo de su alma, que su amigo regresara pronto.

Extra dos

PROMESA

- OWARI -

* * *

"Rurouni Kenshin" © Watsuki Nobuhiro, 1996 

"Hasta el fin del mundo" © Emiko Mihara, 2006


	11. Sueño

****

Este fanfiction es del tipo Yaoi, lo que significa que se describen escenas de amor, romance, sexo y violación entre hombres. Si el tema no es de tu agrado, te pido cordialmente que te retires. Estás avisado, no acepto reclamos.

* * *

Hasta el fin del mundo

by Emiko Mihara

Capitulo nueve "SUEÑO"

_La luz del sol entraba por las enormes ventanas de la habitación. Él estaba recostado boca abajo, con las sábanas tapándolo hasta un poco menos de la cintura. Su torso moreno estaba desnudo, su cabello castaño revuelto y enredado, y sus labios se curvaban en una sonrisa satisfecha. _

_La luz comenzó a acercarse, ganando terreno en la habitación, hasta por fin subir por el costado de la cama. Iluminó primero tenuemente la madera oscura y las cortinas de seda azul, para luego acercarse más e iluminar las sábanas blancas y celestes, el torso del durmiente y por fin, su rostro. El resplandor no tardo en tornarse molesto._

_Bostezó con ganas, estirando un poco la columna, para comenzar a sentir el mundo alrededor de él. Un peso suave rodeaba su espalda, descansando sobre sus hombros, lejos de las sábanas. Y algo más, cálido, se movía lentamente debajo de él. Su cabeza descansaba en el pecho de alguien, que respiraba de forma pausada y tranquila, y le rodeaba los hombros con un brazo, mientras él lo abrazaba por la cintura._

_Entreabrió los ojos de forma cansina y vislumbró algo blanco cerca de él, pero el resplandor no lo dejó enfocar la mirada. Cerró los ojos de nuevo, aunque ya estaba despierto por completo y podía sentir todo. Esperó unos minutos y volvió a abrir los ojos. El resplandor ya había subido más allá de su cabeza y ahora podía ver enfrente de él. _

_Fuera quien fuere, tenía la piel extremadamente pálida, pero eso no fue lo que más llamó su atención. En el brazo derecho, debajo del codo, tenía una cicatriz. Relucía con matices carmín bajo la luz del sol que entraba por la ventana. Movió apenas su mano y recorrió la marca escarlata con la yema de sus dedos. El cuerpo debajo de él se estremeció ante el contacto._

_- ¡Que raro! Te despertaste temprano. – dijo una voz por encima de su cabeza. Giró un poco el cuello y se encontró con una mirada color océano y una melena dorada. No podía equivocarse, reconocería esos ojos en el mismo infierno._

_- Yu... ta... ro... – balbuceó, casi fuera de sí. Antes que el rubio agregara algo, enterró el rostro en el pecho blanco y lo abrazo con fuerza, intentando no llorar a causa de la repentina emoción que le invadía el pecho._

_- ¿Qué pasa¿Yahiko¿Tuviste una pesadilla o algo así? – comenzó a preguntar el rubio preocupado por su koi._

_- Yu... Yutaro... ¡Yutaro, sos vos! - lloraba sobre su pecho y con cada movimiento leve, se aferraba más a él. El rubio sonrió._

_- Tranquilo... Está bien... – comenzó a susurrar Yutaro, acariciándole el pelo despacio - ¿Queres... comer algo¿Queres que... te traiga el desayuno? – preguntó en tono tierno._

_Ya respirando más tranquilo, pero aún con los ojos húmedos, Yahiko lo miró y asintió despacio._

_- Perfecto. Espera acá tranquilo¿si? - _

_Yutaro se levantó de la cama y el moreno se sonrojó al ver que estaba completamente desnudo. El rubio caminó hasta una silla y se vistió con una bata de seda azul. Antes de salir, se giró y dijo:_

_- Voy a tardar un rato, kirei. Recuerda que hoy todos los criados tienen el día libre. – y salió cerrando la puerta._

_Ahora estaba solo. Ahora podía poner toda su fuerza en recordar como había llegado allí. Sus ojos marrones cayeron en la ventana y se levantó, cubriéndose con las sábanas bicolores, para mirar a través de ella. Estaba en el segundo piso de una enorme casa, tal vez una mansión. Los enormes y colosales jardines se extendían por cientos de metros terminando abruptamente en unas altas rejas negras. Más allá de ellas, una calle gris, circulada por cientos de vehículos. _

_Giró sobre sí y se encontró cara a cara con un espejo enorme. Se vio reflejado en él y contuvo un gritito de asombro. Se acercó y apoyó su mano en el cristal. Estaba frío. Luego se tocó el rostro, aún mirando el espejo._

_«¿De verdad soy yo?» se preguntó confundido._

_Su piel era suave como la de Yutaro. Sus manos no tenían marcas ni cayos por las practicas con shinai. Su cabello estaba sedoso y desenredado, tanto que sus dedos no quedaban enganchados en él. No estaba fuera de forma, solo delgado y no tenía los músculos marcados que había ganado después de años de entrenamientos._

_- ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? – murmuró volviendo a tocar el cristal del espejo. _

_Todo era muy confuso pero poco a poco comenzaba a recordar. Regresó a la cama y se acostó, tapándose con las sábanas hasta el cuello. Todo empezó a tener sentido después de unos minutos. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y se dejó llevar por el pasado..._

_**FLASHBACK START------»**_

_- ¿Estas seguro que quieres hacer esto? – le preguntó Kaoru estando en el andén. Yahiko, de pie frente a ella, miró por sobre su hombro a Yutaro, que lo esperaba junto al señor Tsukayama._

_- Aa... No quiero dejarlo solo... En parte es mi culpa que este así. - _

_- No se preocupe por nada, Yahiko-kun. – dijo Kenshin con una sonrisa que el moreno respondió._

_- Bien... Creo que ya es hora. – comenzó a despedirse oyendo el silbato del tren a Kyoto, de donde zarparía el barco a Alemania._

_- Cuídate onegai. – le susurró Kaoru abrazándolo con fuerza – Y recuerden que siempre tendrán un lugar en el dojo Kamiya. – siguió, abrazando a Yutaro._

_- Nunca lo olvidaremos, sensei. – dijeron los dos chicos con una reverencia. Luego, subieron al tren..._

_Esperaba en un largo pasillo blanco. Hombres y mujeres, vestidos del mismo color, caminaban entrando y saliendo de las habitaciones, llevando medicinas, papeles o acompañando pacientes. Estaba en uno de los mejores hospitales de Berlín, esperando un milagro._

_«Onegai... Onegai... Tiene que salir bien... Onegai...»_

_Hacía más de tres horas que esperaba allí y ya no soportaba la incertidumbre. Quería saber que había pasado. ¿Estaba bien¿Lo habían... curado?_

_- Gnade Herr... (Disculpe señor) – le murmuró una joven enfermera - ¿Está usted con Herr Tsukayama? – preguntó._

_- Sí... ¿Está bien? – preguntó de inmediato, poniéndose de pie. La enfermera sonrió._

_- Sí, ya salió del quirófano. Aún esta bajo los efectos de la anestesia, pero puede pasar a verlo si lo desea. - _

_Yahiko asintió y la siguió hasta una habitación en el tercer piso del hospital. Entró con cuidado y en la cama, en el centro de la habitación, estaba Yutaro acostado, durmiendo._

_- Yutaro... – musitó, sentándose a su lado, tomándole la mano curada. El rubio se movió apenas y abrió los ojos, encontrándose con él._

_- Yahiko... – habló con voz melosa y tono tranquilo y cansado - No... No te... ¿Fuiste? -_

_- No... Jamás voy a irme.. Te lo prometo. – respondió con una sonrisa emocionada al borde del llanto..._

_Yutaro estaba en su cama. Yahiko sentado junto a él, lo ayudaba a cortar la comida._

_Hacía más de un mes de la operación y Yutaro estaba haciendo terapia de rehabilitación, para aprender a controlar de nuevo su brazo. Poco a poco recuperaba la función de su mano y comenzaba a mover y tomar objetos con ella. Aún así, los doctores decían que aún faltaba mucho._

_- ¿Tienes sed, Yu-kun? – preguntó Yahiko acercándole el vaso de agua, pero Yutaro gruñó._

_- No soy un bebé, puedo tomar solo. – agregó agarrando el vaso con su mano derecha, pero antes de que se diera cuenta, se le resbaló por entre los dedos, cayendo al piso, haciéndose añicos._

_- ¡Ah! No te preocupes, yo lo limpiaré. - _

_- ¡Demonios! – gritó Yutaro, tirando la bandeja al suelo también. Ahora además de los vidrios del vaso, había pedazos de porcelana y comida en el piso._

_- ¡Yutaro! – exclamó Yahiko - ¿Porqué haces eso? –_

_- ¡Basta¡ESTOY HARTO¡HARTO DE QUE ME AYUDES A COMER¡HARTO DE QUE ME AYUDES A BAÑAR¿PORQUÉ LO HACES¿PORQUE NO ME DEJAS SOLO? – gritó mirando al moreno con los ojos vidriosos._

_Yahiko se quedó de pie sin apartar la mirada del rubio y sin decir nada. Luego suspiro y acercándose a la cama, volvió a sentarse a su lado._

_- No te dejo solo... Porque te lo prometí... ¿No lo recuerdas? - _

_El rubio no respondió, solo se quedó mirándolo, intentando entender, hasta que por fin dijo:_

_- ¿Solo... por eso? - Yahiko sonrió._

_- No... También por esto. – y acercándose más al rubio, lo beso._

_Fue lento y torpe. El primer beso para ambos. Unos segundos nada más, luego se habían separado._

_- Yahiko... – musitó el rubio y antes que el moreno dijera algo, lo tomó de los hombros y lo besó de nuevo, pero esta vez más rudo y rápido que antes..._

_Una noche especial: dos años desde que vivían en Alemania y seis meses desde que eran novios. Yutaro ya había avanzado muchísimo en la terapia. Los médicos decían que su evolución había sido milagrosa, pero solo el rubio sabía que todo era gracias a Yahiko. De haber estado solo, no habría logrado nada._

_La mansión estaba en penumbras y muy silenciosa. Solo en un balcón, del segundo piso, se veía algo de movimiento: dos jóvenes estaban allí, sentados en una mesa, cenando a la luz de las velas. Se sentía el romance y el amor entre ellos._

_- Esta delicioso. – elogió la comida Yutaro, sabiendo que el moreno se había pasado casi toda la tarde en la cocina. Yahiko se sonrojo y respondió asintiendo levemente._

_Acabada la cena, Yahiko se levantó diciendo que iría a buscar el postre, pero Yutaro se le adelantó, tomándolo de la cintura por la espalda._

_- Yu-kun... tengo que ir a... buscar el postre... – intentaba hablar entre besos._

_- Todo el postre que quiero esta acá. – ronroneó el chico ojos de gato, besándolo en los labios, empujándolo delicadamente hacía adentró de la habitación._

_Se dejaron caer en la cama, entre besos y caricias. Yutaro comenzó a quitarle la ropa a Yahiko, sin abandonar la labor de besar y acariciar cada pequeño rastro de piel morena que quedaba al descubierto..._

_**FLASHBACK END------»**_

_Abrió los ojos repentinamente. Estaba sonrojado y respiraba rápido. Esa última noche en sus recuerdos..._

_«Fue anoche... Yutaro y yo...» hasta pensarlo le daba vergüenza, pero la idea y los recuerdos no lo incomodaban, le gustaban._

_**/TOC/TOC/TOC/**_

_- Adelante. – respondió Yahiko sentándose en la cama._

_Yutaro entró en la habitación con una bandeja de madera repleta de comida. Se acercó a la cama y sentándose junto a Yahiko, comenzaron a desayunar juntos. El moreno no tardó en devorar las tostadas con mermelada, aún cuando estaban un poco quemadas. Había comenzado a tomar la taza de té cuando sintió la mirada fija de Yutaro sobre él._

_- ¿Qué pasa? – inquirió levantando el rostro para ver al rubio._

_- Yahiko... Yo... Quería preguntarte si... – Yutaro bajó la mirada unos segundos y un leve sonrojo se apoderó de sus mejillas. Volviendo a mirar al moreno, continuó – Si vos... ¿Te arrepentís de lo de anoche? – dijo por fin._

_El moreno lo miró en silencio, para luego sonreírle._

_- Por supuesto que no me arrepiento.- respondió en tono suave, quitando la bandeja de la cama y poniéndola en la mesa de luz – Y te lo voy a demostrar... –. Se acercó gateando hasta el rubio y lo beso con cariño rodeándole el cuello con los brazos._

_Las manos de Yutaro lo abrazaron por la cintura y lo acercaron más a él, siendo lo único que los separaba las sábanas que cubrían al moreno desnudo. El rubio fue inclinándose a un lado, acostando a Yahiko sin dejar de besarlo, quitando las estorbosas sábanas, acariciando el estómago y los costados del moreno con sus manos. Arrodillándose por un instante, Yutaro se quitó la bata de seda y la arrojó al piso. Se inclinó sobre Yahiko y comenzó a besarlo otra vez, mientras el moreno le rodeaba la cintura con las piernas. La boca del rubio lamía con ansias el cuello moreno mientras las manos de Yahiko jugaban con unos mechones de pelo rubio. _

_- Yu... kun... – medio gimió el moreno al sentir la excitación del rubio rozar su estomago. Bajó con una de sus manos por el pecho de Yutaro y comenzó a acariciarlo despacio, acción que el rubio respondió con una serie de gemidos en su oído._

_- Ahhh... Ya... Yahi... Ahh... Para... Ahh... – trató de detenerlo Yutaro – Voy a... Espera... Ahh... -_

_Yutaro alejó las manos del moreno de su pene y sosteniéndolo por las muñecas le dijo que se estuviese quieto. Yahiko sonrió divertido y empujando al rubio, cambió las posiciones. Ahora él estaba sentado sobre Yutaro._

_- No me gusta que me digan lo que tengo que hacer... Ya deberías saberlo, Yu-kun. - _

_El moreno se recostó sobre él rubio y comenzó a lamer su pecho y sus pezones. Movía su cadera de a momentos, consiguiendo deliciosas descargas por todo el cuerpo, que Yutaro acompañaba gimiendo quedamente. Los labios húmedos de Yahiko bajaron por el cuerpo níveo del rubio, hasta llegar al destino final. Lamió delicadamente el miembro de Yutaro, envolviendo el tronco con sus manos, besando la cabeza, pasando su lengua, fogosa, por todo lo que podía._

_Yutaro se cubría el rostro con los brazos, pero no podía ocultar cuanto le gustaba. Sus gemidos eran cada vez más incomprensibles, y los movimientos de su cadera, más notorios. Le gustaban demasiado las atenciones del moreno. Demasiado._

_- Ya... Yahi... ko... Pa... ahahaahh... raahhh... ah... ah... ¡AHAHAHAAAH! -_

_Su boca se inundó del liquido blanquecino. Era caliente y salado, pero no le desagrado, era parte de Yutaro. Lo tragó todo y miró extasiado al rubio frente a él. Parecía a punto de llorar. Aún mantenía los brazos sobre su rostro y su pecho subía y bajaba en agitada respiración. Parecía querer hablar, pero cada vez que abría sus labios, solo conseguía que uno o dos suspiros salieran de ellos._

_- ¿Estas bien Yu-kun? – preguntó el moreno recostándose a su lado._

_Yutaro quitó sus brazos, mostrándole su rostro sonrojado y sus ojos cerrados. Su cabello pegado a su rostro, por las cristalinas y brillantes gotas de sudor. Una gran sonrisa en sus labios._

_Antes de agregar nada, Yutaro se sentó sobre él, haciendo que el moreno lo mirara desconcertado._

_- ¿Qué vas a...? – empezó en tono inseguro, pero Yutaro le impidió seguir, poniendo uno de sus dedos sobre los labios del morocho._

_- Anoche te me entregaste por completo, kirei... – masculló mientras levantaba su trasero, apoyándose en el estomago del moreno – Ahora... Es mi turno. – y bajando lentamente, comenzó a empalarse en el miembro de Yahiko._

_- Nh... Yu.. ta... Ah... ro... – articuló Yahiko, tomando al rubio de la cintura, ayudándolo a bajar más despacio, para que no le doliera._

_Yutaro terminó de empalarse y tuvo que mantenerse quieto varios minutos, para intentar acostumbrarse a ese ardiente dolor que le recorría las entrañas. Sus manos estaban cerradas en puño, apenas apoyadas sobre el estomago de Yahiko, que esperaba pacientemente a que el rubio hiciera el primer movimiento. Con un suspiro leve y apoyando las palmas sobre el moreno, Yutaro se levantó un poco, no pudiendo acallar un quejido y varias lágrimas de dolor._

_- Yu.. taro... – sonó la voz de Yahiko y una suave caricia en su mejilla le hizo abrir sus ventanas océano – No... No tenes que... hacerlo... - _

_El moreno estaba sentado, apoyado sobre uno de sus brazos y acariciaba el rostro del rubio con su mano. Limpiaba las lágrimas con su pulgar y le sonreía, tratando de transmitirle seguridad y confianza. Yutaro lo miró unos segundos y se dejó caer hacía abajo, empalándose por segunda vez. Cerró los ojos deprisa, para no dejar escapar más lágrimas, pero otra vez escuchó la voz del moreno y no pudo contenerlas más._

_- Si te duele... – empezó Yahiko, pero el rubio negó con la cabeza._

_- ¡No! A vos... también te dolió, lo sé. – aseguró, mirándolo a los ojos – Aún así... Aún así... – y sin decir más lo besó, abrazándose a él._

_Sin cortar ese tibio y sincero contacto, Yutaro intentó volver a levantarse, pero el dolor volvió a golpearlo de inmediato. Yahiko se dio cuenta por lo tenso que se puso. Lo tomo de las caderas y lo ayudó a mantenerse en el aire, a mitad de camino._

_- Si te duele... – intentó de nuevo, pero Yutaro volvió a negarse de inmediato._

_- Ya te dije que... no me... importa... – respondió apretando los dientes._

_Yahiko suspiró. El rubio era muy terco a veces. Sosteniéndolo por la espalda, lo inclinó hacía atrás despacio, hasta estar recostado en la cama._

_- ¿Ya... Yahiko? – inquirió viendo lo que el morocho hacía._

_- Así no te va a doler tanto... – explicó._

_Tomándose de las manos, Yahiko terminó de retroceder y empujó lento adentro del rubio, que no pudo evitar contraerse._

_- No... No hagas eso... – jadeó Yahiko, volviendo a retroceder – Te puedo lastimar. - _

_Yutaro trató de relajarse, aún cuando el dolor era demasiado para él. Yahiko vaticinó que el rubio volvería a contraerse, pero le sorprendió cuando no lo hizo. Así, por fin pudo comenzar a envestirlo, aunque lo hizo despacio en un comienzo._

_Para sorpresa de Yutaro, el dolor fue desapareciendo, dejándole espacio al placer. Un placer aún más grande que el que había sentido la noche anterior, al hacer suyo a Yahiko. Sentía sus entrañas arder y repentinamente, una quemazón en su miembro, que lo hizo notar cuan excitado estaba ya._

_- Ya... hiko... – medió gimió, arañando al moreno en la espalda. _

_Yahiko trató de parar un poco la marcha acelerada que había alcanzado, pero sin lograrlo, tomó entre sus manos el miembro del rubio y comenzó a masturbarlo al mismo ritmo frenético en que lo envestía._

_- Yahi—ko—más... as...aaahh... asííí...siii - _

_- Yu—ta—ro—ah-aah-voy-ah—a-ah—ya—m-e—¡AHAHHAHAAHHH! – gimió en un gritó descargándose dentro del rubio._

_Sintió el liquido caliente en su estómago y supo que Yutaro también se había corrido. Se dejó caer rendido sobre él, su respiración acompasándose con la del rubio. Pronto sintió que todo a su alrededor perdía fuerza y se quedó dormido en medio de un mar de placer y colores._

**»»»«««**

Se acercó con paso lento, ante la atenta mirada de los presentes y se arrodilló juntó a la cama de la clínica. Tomó la mano del moreno entre las suyas, inclinó su rostro y rompió a llorar en silencio. Sus lágrimas caían en los vendajes manchados de yodo y apoyó su rostro en el pecho del durmiente.

- Yahiko... Volví... Volví por ti... Como prometí. – murmuró entre lágrimas.

Una suave mano morena se elevó y acarició un mechón de cabello dorado. Él levantó su mirada océano y se encontró con sus pares caoba, abiertos perezosamente.

Capitulo nueve

SUEÑO

- OWARI -

* * *

"Rurouni Kenshin" © Watsuki Nobuhiro, 1996

"Hasta el fin del mundo" © Emiko Mihara, 2006


	12. Más que el orgullo

**_Este fanfiction es del tipo Yaoi, lo que significa que se describen escenas de amor, romance, sexo y violación entre hombres. Si el tema no es de tu agrado, te pido cordialmente que te retires. Estás avisado, no acepto reclamos._**

* * *

Hasta el fin del mundo

by Emiko Mihara

Capitulo diez "MÁS QUE EL ORGULLO"

El sol se ocultaba en el horizonte marítimo a sus espaldas, y frente a él, las pocas luces que iluminaban el muelle, marcaban el camino que seguiría el buque. Por fin había llegado.

Sanosuke se tiró el bolso al hombro y comenzó a bajar por la tabla que llegaba al piso de madera del muelle. Ya era completamente de noche y el hombre gordo y barbudo que lo recibió, no fue muy amable con él, aún cuando el rostro de Sanosuke se veía exhausto y cansado por el largo viaje.

- ¿De dónde vienes, niño? – le preguntó sacando una hoja de papel del bolsillo del pantalón, dispuesto a escribir al parecer.

- Tokyo. – respondió algo enfadado por el hecho de que lo llamara "niño".

- Tokyo ¿eh? Bien... Hablé con el capitán y me dijo que estabas algo desesperado por viajar. ¿Huyes de algo? – preguntó con mirada inquisidora. Sanosuke carraspeó.

- Y sí así fuera¿qué? – respondió en tono desafiante.

- Nada, nada... Es mi trabajo preguntar, chico. – y asiéndose a un lado, le permitió seguir su camino.

«¿En qué clase de lugar he venido a parar?» pensó enfadado, saliendo con paso rápido del muelle, internándose en las oscuras calles de Shangai...

**»»»«««**

**/TOC/TOC/TOC/**

Llevaba varios minutos tocando la puerta pero su amo no le respondía desde el interior del estudio. De seguro estaba abstraído de nuevo en uno de sus libros. Mejor entrar, pero despacio y respetuosamente.

- _Junger Herr_ Yutaro... - resonó La voz de Eva entre el silencio de la habitación en la que solo se oía crepitar el fuego de la chimenea.

Yutaro estaba sentado en el escritorio, rodeado de varias pilas de libros abiertos o marcados con trozos de papel. No levantó la mirada ni le respondió nada a la anciana que acababa de entrar.

- _Junger Herr_... – repitió Eva acercándose despacio al escritorio. Se mantuvo de pie en silencio frente a Yutaro hasta que este por fin se percató de su presencia.

- ¿Eva? _¿Was ist los?_ (¿Qué pasa?) – inquirió el rubio ojiazul bajando el libro que leía, cuidando de que no se corriera la página en la que estaba.

- _Junger Herr_... Ha llegado una carta. – dijo la mujer en tono preocupado.

- ¿Una carta? – repitió el rubio. Se paró repentinamente y golpeó el escritorio con ambas manos - ¿OTRA CARTA DE MI PADRE? – gritó.

Hacía poco más de una semana que Yutaro recibiera una misiva de su padre desde Dublín. En ella el Señor Tsukayama le explicaba que había contraído nupcias con una rica viuda alemana de nombre Frida Herinzelg, hacía no más de tres días y que deseaba que el rubio regresara a Alemania para conocer a su madrastra.

Es más que obvio que Yutaro respondió con un rotundo '_nein_' y que además de eso, le espetó a su padre por haberse casado en su ausencia. Claro está que todo había sido planeado desde un principio. Yutaro sabía que su padre buscaba eso cuando le permitió irse de viaje tan tranquilamente.

- _Nein_ – negó la anciana - Viene de Japón, _Junger Herr_... – respondió por fin Eva.

Yutaro no pudo más que sorprenderse. Hacía varios meses desde la última carta de Megumi y le había preocupado un poco la ausencia de misivas.

Extendió la mano para que Eva le entregara la carta y así lo hizo la criada. Una vez echo, Eva bajo la cabeza en señal de respeto y dio la vuelta sobre sí para retirarse. Antes de salir, Yutaro la llamó:

- Eva... _Gnade_ – se disculpó el rubio. La anciana giró apenas su rostro y le ofreció una sonrisa. Luego salió cerrando la puerta detrás de sí.

Yutaro tomó asiento en un sillón cerca de la chimenea y leyó la hermosa letra de Megumi en el papel de arroz. Lo desdobló con cuidado y comenzó a leer:

_Yutaro-kun:_

_¿Porqué no has contestado mi última carta¡Estamos desesperados! Oguni-san y yo no sabemos como tratar a Yahiko y su salud empeora a cada día. Unas extrañas heridas se han formado en todas sus articulaciones y no sabemos por que. Sangran y segregan pus. Las estamos tratando con yodo pues otra cosa no se nos ha ocurrido. Está aislado y solo Oguni-san y yo entramos en contacto con él._

_Sanosuke partió para Shangai hace dieciocho días. Fue a buscarte y sinceramente, espero que te encuentre y te traiga para que veas a Yahiko._

_Onegai Yutaro-kun. Te suplicamos que vuelvas a Tokyo. Ya no sabemos que hacer. Hemos intentado todo lo que sabemos. Onegai... Regresa._

_Takani Megumi_

Yutaro releyó la carta unas tres veces, intentando comprender lo que leía. Por fin, se puso de pie, y casi histérico comenzó a llamar a gritos a Eva.

- ¡EVAAAHH! -

Yutaro no dejó de gritar ni un segundo hasta que la anciana apareció ante él. Estaba agitada por haber acudido corriendo a la llamada de su amo.

- _Junger Herr... ¿Was ist los? _– preguntó al ver al rubio tan alterado.

- ¿Esta es la primera carta de Japón que recibiste aquí? – inquirió levantando el sobre para que la anciana lo viera.

- _Nein_. – respondió rápidamente – Hace unos diez días llegó otra. -

- ¿DÓNDE ESTÁ?– le gritó Yutaro - ¡DÓNDE LA DEJASTE! -Parecía completamente desquiciado.

La anciana señaló el escritorio y Yutaro se arrojó hasta él casi con desesperación. Tiró los libros al piso con varios manotazos y debajo de uno encontró la preciada carta de Megumi. La abrió de inmediato, casi rompiéndola al medio y comenzó a leerla.

_Yutaro-kun:_

_Lamento molestar tus estudios en Shangai, pero estamos sufriendo una situación extraña y quería saber si podrías venir a Tokyo cuanto antes._

_Yahiko fue secuestrado hace unos diez días y la policía lo encontró hace cuatro, en la orilla del río. Estaba mal herido y algunas de las heridas se habían infectado, pero pudimos tratarlo. Su cuerpo parece recuperarse, sin embargo, a permanecido inconsciente desde que lo rescataron. No responde al dolor, pero su ritmo cardiaco se mantiene normal. Hemos comenzado a inyectarle suero, pero no estamos seguros de qué es lo que sufre._

_Onegai Yutaro-kun. Sé que has estudiado alrededor de Europa en los últimos años y por tus cartas se ve que han identificado muchas más enfermedades de las que se conocen aquí. Sé que tú tal vez sepas lo que le ocurre a Yahiko, por eso te pido que vengas cuanto antes._

_Takani Megumi_

Yutaro advirtió el cambio entre las cartas. En la primera, Megumi no parecía estar más preocupada de lo normal. Más en la segunda casi podía oír la exasperada voz de la médica. Si a eso le sumamos que se trataba de Yahiko, podemos suponer como se sentía el rubio al haber ignorado completamente la existencia de la primer carta.

- _Junger Herr ¿Ist das in Ordnung? _(¿Está bien?) – escuchó la voz de Eva a lo lejos. Separó los ojos de la carta y la miró.

- Eva... – la llamó – Decíle a Schized que prepare el coche. – dijo secamente.

- ¿El... coche, _Herr_ Yutaro? – repitió Eva y Yutaro asintió - ¿_Wohin...?_ (¿Adónde...?) -

- Eso no importa ahora, Eva. – respondió Yutaro caminando hacía ella. La vio a los ojos unos segundos y luego se dirigió a la puerta – Llama a Schized ahora. Que prepare el coche para salir y que venga a verme. – y salió del estudio con paso firme.

**»»»«««**

Sanosuke se sentó, destapándose del futón. Estiró los brazos y se sonó el cuello de forma perezosa. Por fin había podido dormir como la gente después de dos noches en la calle. Había sido una suerte encontrar una posada que aceptara dinero japonés.

Se vistió con su chaqueta y tomó su bolso con toda la intención de abandonar la habitación. Bajó las escaleras y se dirigió a la recepción de la posada para preguntar por el desayuno. Al llegar, el encargado estaba ocupado hablando con un joven extraño (por lo menos, eso pensó Sanosuke) El joven en cuestión tenía el cabello rubio-castaño, muy lacio, peinado hacía atrás en una coleta baja. Vestía un pantalón de traje negro con delgadas rayas grises verticales; zapatos occidentales negros («Qué mala educación» pensó Sanosuke al verlo calzado dentro de la posada); camisa blanca; chaleco negro con rayas grises como el pantalón y un extraño pañuelo anudado como corbata. Para resumir, estaba vestido como un típico criado europeo.

- Le repito señor... – dijo el encargado haciendo ademanes con ambas manos.

- Schized. Gregory Schized. – respondió el hombre a la pregunta sin formular. A Sanosuke no se le escapó que el nombre era alemán.

- Bien, señor Schized: nosotros no pedimos nombres ni registramos a nuestros clientes de ninguna de esas formas. – escuchó Sanosuke que le decía el encargado al extraño.

- ¿Esta seguro? – reiteró por enésima vez el criado – Estoy buscando a _Herr_ Sagara de Tokyo. ¿Está seguro que no sabe si se hospedó aquí? -

- ¡Ya le dije que no sé! – respondió el encargado golpeando el mostrador con el puño cerrado, cansado de la perorata del criado.

El mayordomo parecía estar a punto de irse cuando Sanosuke lo detuvo sujetándolo por el hombro con su mano vendada.

- ¿A quién busca y porqué? – preguntó en tono frío, intentando sonar amenazador. El extraño tembló casi súbitamente y le respondió con voz ahogada.

- Bus—Busco a _He—Herr_ Saga—Sagara de To—Tokyo... – comenzó a tartamudear – _He--Herr_ Tsu—Tsuka—kayama me en—envió a—a busca—carlo. – terminó.

- ¿Tsukayama? – repitió el luchador - ¿Hablas de Yutaro? – inquirió de repente sin cuidar su lenguaje. El hombre asintió.

- ¿Uste—ted cono—noce a _He--Herr_ Saga—ra? – inquirió esperando no ofender.

- Estás hablando con él. – le sonrió Sanosuke.

**»»»«««**

Al contrario de los primeros días de tratamiento, parecía que el yodo y los cambios constantes de cama y habitación estaban surtiendo un efecto positivo en el cuerpo de Yahiko. Por lo menos, las llagas y las extrañas laceraciones habían dejado de sangrar y comenzaban a cicatrizar, aunque lo hacían muy lentamente.

Había tenido varias charlas silenciosas con el moreno, pero con eso solo conseguía sentirse más inútil e impotente que antes. Soujiro le decía siempre que hablaban que no debía preocuparse tanto y que confiara en que Sanosuke traería a Yutaro.

- Lo sé. Lo sé. – repitió Megumi moviendo la cabeza a los lados. Estaba sentada junto a la cama de Yahiko, cambiándole los vendajes – Lo sé. Demo... – dudó.

- ¿Qué es lo que te preocupa tanto, Takani Megumi? – inquirió Aoshi desde la ventana. La médica y el tenken se giraron apenas a mirarlo, pero la mirada caoba de Soujiro regresó de inmediato a Megumi.

- Yahiko esta... débil. – musitó en tono frío, intentando sonar objetiva, como todo médico debe ser.

- ¿Débil? – repitió Soujiro.

- ¿El suero no está siendo asimilado? – sonó de nuevo la voz del Okashira.

- Iie, no es por eso... Creo... – dudó otra vez – Creo que se está rindiendo. – y no pudo evitar derramar algunas lágrimas.

**»»»«««**

- Entonces... ¿Trabajas con Yu-kun? – inquirió Sanosuke.

Mientras Schized conducía en dirección a la mansión Tsukayama, Sanosuke iba sentado en el cómodo asiento trasero del automóvil, con las piernas abiertas y los brazos apoyados en el cabezal.

- _Ja. _Trabajo para el _Junger Herr_ Yutaro. – respondió Schized ya más tranquilo.

Habían hablado en la posada mientras Sanosuke tomaba su desayuno. Schized le había explicado que Yutaro lo había enviado a buscarlo sin decirle porque o por donde empezar. Tuvo que tomarse el trabajo de recorrer el puerto, los bares y burdeles y las hosterías hasta finalmente dar con él y todo por casualidad.

- Y... ¿Cómo sabía Yu-kun que yo estaba acá? – preguntó Sanosuke.

- No sabría decirle _Herr_ Sagara— -

- ¡Oi! Odio que me traten de Sagara – se quejó el luchador, sentándose en el borde del asiento - Onegai, llamame Sanosuke... Tenes la misma edad que yo más o menos¿ne? -

- Bueno... Cumplí los veintitrés recientemente... – respondió Schized mirando a Sano por el retrovisor.

- Yo tengo veintidós. – agregó Sanosuke con una sonrisa de lado– Así que tendría que ser yo el que te trate de usted a vos. –

Schized no le respondió. Se limitó a conducir el coche por el camino entre los grandes jardines de la mansión Tsukayama y estacionando enfrente de la puerta, dijo:

- Llegamos... – dijo en tono bajo y mirando al morocho por el retrovisor, agregó en tono aún más bajo – Sanosuke. -

El luchador se bajó del automóvil y se quedó de pie frente a la gran puerta de madera oscura de dos enaguas. Debía de medir unos tres metros por lo menos. Repentinamente se abrió la enagua derecha y por el rabillo de la puerta, Sanosuke pudo ver el rostro de una mujer mayor.

- Etoo... Vengo a ver a Yutaro. – dijo un poco nervioso por la mirada recelosa de la anciana.

- Su nombre. – dijo secamente la mujer.

- ¿Nani? Ore wa Sanosuke Sagara. – respondió torpemente inclinando apenas la cabeza. La mujer lo miró de arriba abajo y terminó de abrir la puerta.

- Sígame. _Junger Herr_ Yutaro lo esperaba. – y comenzó a caminar seguida de Sanosuke.

Primero atravesaron un gran hall con unas enormes escaleras de mármol frente a las puertas de entrada y con puertas normales, pero occidentales, a los lados. La anciana subió las escaleras y tomo el pasillo de la izquierda, que tenía más puertas. Se detuvo frente a la tercera de la derecha.

- Pase. – y abrió la puerta para que Sanosuke entrara y así lo hizo el luchador.

Otra habitación enorme, repleta de libros en todas las paredes y sobre casi todos los muebles. Una chimenea en la que crepitaba un pequeño fuego y frente a ella, un chico rubio no más alto que Sanosuke.

La puerta se cerró y el rubio frente a la chimenea se giró apenas. Sus ojos océano se encontraron de inmediato con sus pares caoba. Sanosuke sonrió.

- Tanto tiempo¿ne Yu-kun? – lo saludó levantando la mano derecha.

El chico terminó de girarse y se mantuvo en silencio durante varios segundos, solo observando al hombre frente a él. Finalmente, una sonrisa jugó en sus labios y corrió hasta Sanosuke para abrazarlo.

- Aa... tanto tiempo Sano-kun. – respondió aferrándose a la cintura del mayor.

- Oi, no te emociones tanto. – le recriminó en tono de broma, revolviendo los mechones dorados con una mano.

- Pensé que Schized no te iba a poder encontrar y que iba a tener que buscarte yo. – agregó el rubio sonriendo, conduciendo al luchador a un asiento frente al fuego.

- Ju. Me encontró de pura casualidad... Creo que fue el destino. – dijo mirando el fuego un segundo. Su sonrisa desapareció.

Yutaro, que aguardaba de pie frente a él, se quedó en silencio, esperando al parecer, que el luchador dijera algo. Como Sanosuke no dijo nada, fue el rubio el que habló.

- Entonces... Es verdad. – dijo en tono bajo. Su mirada océano perdió casi todo su brillo – Es verdad... Lo de Yahiko. -

- Aa... Supongo que recibiste la carta de Megumi... -

- _Ja_... No... No sabía que tenía la primera hasta recibir la segunda esta mañana... – explicó a modo de disculpa, pero se encontró con que Sanosuke lo miraba extrañado.

- ¿La segunda? – dudó el luchador - ¿Kitsune-san te envió otra carta? -

El rubio asintió despacio y al notar lo preocupada que sonó la voz de Sanosuke y al recordar que Megumi le avisó de su partida en la segunda carta, dedujo que el morocho no sabía que la situación de Yahiko había empeorado.

- Sa—Sanosuke... – lo llamó.

- ¿Nani? - el luchador se preparó inconscientemente para escuchar malas noticias: el rubio nunca lo llamaba por su nombre completo.

- Yahiko... Empeoró. – dijo rápido.

- ¿Cómo? – inquirió Sanosuke, apretando los apoyabrazos del sillón con las manos.

- Por lo que me dijo Megumi... Desarrollo escaras en las articulaciones de su cuerpo... – comenzó despacio desviando la mirada hacia el fuego. Le dolía ver al luchador a los ojos.

- Es grave¿ne? -

- Megumi dijo que comenzaron a tratarlas con yodo, y esta bien para empezar, pero... no será suficiente. – aseguró el rubio.

Los dos se mantuvieron en silencio largo rato hasta que Sanosuke se puso de pie, camino hasta Yutaro y tomándolo de los hombros, se arrodillo frente a él y mirándolo a los ojos, le dijo:

- Yu-kun... Vos podes curarlo. Lo sé. – unas lágrimas amenazaron con abandonar sus ventanas café. Dejó los brazos de Yutaro e inclinándose totalmente en el piso, musitó abandonando todo orgullo: - Onegai Yutaro... Volve conmigo a Tokyo y cura a Yahiko... Onegai... Te lo suplico. -

Los ojos océano no pudieron abrirse más de la impresión. ¿Sanosuke le estaba rogando¿A él¿Porqué lo hacía? Él era la última persona de las que conocía que tomaría esa clase de actitud. ¿Porqué lo hacía?

- Sa... Sano-kun... ¿Porqué...? – intentó preguntar, mientras se arrodillaba junto a él y levantaba el rostro moreno, surcado de lágrimas.

Sanosuke mantuvo el silencio unos minutos y por fin respondió que Yahiko era lo más importante para él, incluso más importante que su orgullo; más importante que su cuerpo; más importante que su vida.

- Entonces... Iré contigo a Tokyo... – respondió Yutaro con una sonrisa un poco amarga – Por que para mí, Yahiko significa eso... Y muchísimo más. -

Capitulo diez

MÁS QUE EL ORGULLO

- OWARI -

* * *

"Rurouni Kenshin" © Watsuki Nobuhiro, 1996 

"Hasta el fin del mundo" © Emiko Mihara, 2005/06


	13. Despertar

_Hola, soy Emiko Mihara, la autora. __Es la primera vez que voy a decir algo, así que intentaré ser breve, por que no soy buena con esto. Quiero dar las gracias a todos los que leen y dejan review (y a los que leen y no dejan también) Muchas muchas gracias por su apoyo. Si tienen dudas, no duden en dejar un review con ella: los contesto todos._

_Eso es todo. Espero disfruten este capitulo. Besos de Emiko._

_**

* * *

Este fanfiction es del tipo Yaoi, lo que significa que se describen escenas de amor, romance, sexo y violación entre hombres. Si el tema no es de tu agrado, te pido cordialmente que te retires. Estás avisado, no acepto reclamos.

* * *

**_

Hasta el fin del mundo... Y siempre... Un día después

by Emiko Mihara

Capitulo once "DESPERTAR" 

Las olas rompían con fuerza contra la pequeña embarcación, pero no lograban frenarla ni obligarla a aminorar la marcha. El cielo estaba completamente negro y las estrellas titilaban de manera muy similar a como lo hacían los pequeños faroles de papel, el día de los difuntos, cuando atravesaban flotando el río.

Sanosuke estaba apenas apoyado en la baranda del barco, viendo su figura aparecer y borrarse una y otra vez, en la superficie del agua. Bostezaba de vez en cuando, pero le resultaba normal no lograr conciliar el sueño con tanto movimiento.

"_Por que para mí, Yahiko significa eso... Y muchísimo más." _

Las palabras de Yutaro seguían repitiéndose en su mente, que parecía no entender, o más bien, no querer entender porque el rubio se las había dicho...

_FLASHBACK START --------»_

_- Yu-kun... ¿Vos...? – trató de preguntar, pero el rubio se puso de pie de inmediato y le dio la espalda._

_- No hay tiempo para hablar de eso ahora. Hay que preparar todo. – dijo en tono calmado y respetuoso._

_Sanosuke se puso de pie y se limpió las lágrimas con la manga de la chaqueta. Luego, trató de preguntar otra vez, pero obtuvo el mismo resultado. Yutaro solo lo ignoró y llamó a una tal "Eva", casi en un grito:_

_- ¡EVA¡EVA! - _

_A los pocos minutos, la puerta se abrió y la anciana que recibiera a Sanosuke hacía un rato, entró despacio y con andar educado a la habitación. Caminó hasta Yutaro y bajó la cabeza en una pequeña reverencia ante él. Luego y sin mirarlo a los ojos ni levantar su rostro, le preguntó:_

_- ¿_Was möchten Sie, Junger Herr_(¿Qué desea, joven?) – preguntó la anciana en perfecto alemán._

_- Decile a Schized que venga ahora. También quiero que vengan los demás y vos, Eva. – le respondió Yutaro en tono tranquilo. La anciana respondió con un '_Ja_' y salió de la habitación._

_No pasaron más de tres o cuatro minutos antes de que Schized y varios jóvenes más entraran a la habitación, tal como Yutaro había ordenado. La última en llegar fue la anciana Eva, que cerró la puerta detrás de ella antes de reunirse con los otros._

_- Bien. Escúchenme, porque solo lo diré una vez. – advirtió Yutaro. _

_Se había sentado en uno de los sillones con el fuego a sus espaldas, mientras Sanosuke observaba desde un rincón casi oculto de la habitación._

_- ¿_Was ist los Junger Herr_ Yutaro? – preguntó uno de los jóvenes criados frente a él. Vestía igual que Schized, solo que arriba del uniforme traía un delantal blanco de cocina._

_- Eva... – llamó a la anciana, que se acercó hasta él e hizo una leve reverencia._

_- _Junger Herr_... – murmuró y se quedó de pie al lado de Yutaro. _

_- Schized... – llamó el rubio al joven conductor, que obedeció de igual manera que la anciana: se acercó y con una reverencia, respondió:_

_- _JaHerr_ Tsukayama. – y tomó su lugar junto a Eva._

_- Müller... – llamó luego Yutaro y un joven robusto, de largo cabello caoba atado en una coleta, se acercó hasta él, lo saludó con una venia y se colocó del lado contrario a Eva y Schized._

_Sanosuke miró unos segundos a ese tal 'Müller'. No parecía ser mayor que él, pero su mirada marrón era muy sombría y dura, muy similar a la de Battosai. A diferencia del resto de los criados, su ropa era totalmente negra._

_- Voy a viajar a Tokyo. – respondió por fin Yutaro sin cambiar el tono calmado de su voz – Solo Eva, Schized y Müller vendrán conmigo. Los demás se quedaran aquí en la mansión, cuidando que nadie, ni siquiera mi padre, sepa de mi partida. - _

_Los criados no dijeron ni acotaron nada. A Sanosuke le parecía increíble que tuvieran que obedecer a un mocoso de trece años como lo era Yutaro._

_- Es todo. Retírense. – les ordenó. En pocos minutos solo quedaron cinco personas en la habitación: Yutaro, Sanosuke, Eva, Schized y Müller._

_- Sano-kun... – lo llamó el rubio y el luchador se acercó hasta estar frente a la chimenea, junto a Yutaro – Ella es Evangeline Midstar. - la presentó – A sido algo así como mi nana desde que salí de Alemania. – explicó._

_- _Es ist mir ein Vergnügen_, (Es un placer) _Herr_ Sagara. – lo saludó la anciana, bajando la cabeza y Sanosuke le devolvió la cortesía con una reverencia._

_- Ya conoces a Gregory Schized... – dijo Yutaro y el joven mayordomo y conductor de los Tsukayama saludo a Sanosuke con la cabeza._

_- ¿_Wie geht es Ihnen_? (¿Cómo está?) – murmuró cuando Sanosuke pasó cerca de él y el luchador asintió sonriendo, creyendo entender que le preguntaba si estaba bien._

_- Y él... Es Herman Müller. – dijo Yutaro acercándose al morocho – Es mi guardaespaldas. – aclaró, mientras Sanosuke extendía la mano en saludo, pero sin que Müller le devolviera el favor._

_- Mje... Mucho gusto. – dijo Sanosuke entre dientes, cerrando la mano en puño – Ore wa Sagara Sanosuke. – se presentó._

_- Sagara Sanosuke. – repitió Müller, hablando por primera vez – Veintidós años. Residencia: Tokyo, Japón. Familia: padre: vivo; madre: fallecida; hermana menor, viva; hermano menor, vivo. Nombres: todos desconocidos. Paraderos: todos desconocidos. – continuó como un autómata, sorprendiendo tanto a Sanosuke como a Yutaro._

_- ¿Familia? – repitió Yutaro y levantó la mirada al rostro del luchador, que quitó rápidamente su expresión de sorpresa y la suplanto con una sonrisa despreocupada, un tanto prepotente._

_- Averiguaste bastante... Pero de todas formas te equivocaste. – respondió Sanosuke – Mi familia esta muerta. – y mirando a Müller duramente a los ojos, este asintió._

_- _Ja_... – murmuró el guardaespaldas, entendiendo a que se refería el luchador – _Gnade Herr_. – se disculpó con Yutaro realizando una venía – No volverá a ocurrir. - _

_- Eso espero, Müller. – dijo Yutaro, aún viendo de soslayo a Sanosuke._

_- _Herr_ Tsukayama... ¿En verdad irá a Japón? – preguntó Schized, cuidando el tono de su voz._

_- _Ja_, Schized. Un buen amigo mío tiene problemas y debo asistir a ayudarlo en todo lo que pueda. – dijo enseguida el rubio – Partiremos en una hora, así que por favor, ve a preparar todo. – ordenó y luego de responder, el joven conductor se retiró._

_- _Junger Herr_... ¿Por cuánto tiempo será? – inquirió Eva esta vez y el rubio le respondió que lo que fuera necesario. Eva se disculpó con el rubio y se retiró para preparar el equipaje._

_- Müller... Espera afuera. – ordenó Yutaro y con un leve asentimiento, el guardaespaldas se retiró de la habitación._

_Sanosuke se había alejado del rubio, apoyándose levemente en la chimenea, con la mirada clavada en el fuego crepitando. No parecía alterado en ninguna forma, pero de todas formas, Yutaro sintió que debía preguntar._

_- Sano-kun... – lo llamó y la mirada de luchador se clavó en él - ¿Vos... tu... familia...? – intentó preguntar, pero algo en Sano le dijo por favor que no lo hiciera._

_El silencio los rodeo y se mantuvo durante varios incómodos minutos en que ni siquiera se miraron. Finalmente, Sanosuke miró al rubio con una sonrisa renovada y le preguntó como viajarían a Japón._

_- En barco, claro. – respondió Yutaro como si le preguntara una tontería._

_- Arghh... – gruño Sanosuke al recordar el largo mes de viaje que había tenido en el buque - ¿No existe una forma más rápida? – pregunto un tanto exasperado. Yutaro lo observó._

_- ¿No crees que cinco días es rápido? – sonrío levantando una ceja. Sanosuke le devolvió una expresión confundida._

_--------» FLASHBACK END_

Sanosuke no pudo evitar un poco la risa al recordar su propia incredulidad cuando Yutaro le dijo que tenía un barco muy rápido que podía llevarlos a Japón en diez días y que con Schized al mando, ese tiempo disminuía a la mitad. Cuando fueron al puerto, la incredulidad de Sanosuke se convirtió en sorpresa. El barco en cuestión tenía unos cincuenta metros de eslora y de babor a estribor tenía unos quince metros. Cuatro camerinos, cocina y baño, eran las otras habitaciones además de la cubierta de mando. Dos barcos salvavidas aún cuando con uno alcanzaba para todos...

Río un poco más, pero pronto se volvió a quedar callado. Era la noche del cuarto día de viaje. Faltaba tan poco para que pudiera volver a ver a Yahiko que el estomago le daba vueltas de emoción anticipada y un poco de preocupación también.

- Demonios... – farfulló metiendo las manos en los bolsillos de su hakama.

Caminó por la cubierta hasta la sala de mando en donde Schized estaba de pie detrás del timón, con la vista clavada en el horizonte, totalmente concentrado. Sano se apoyó en el marco de la puerta y se cruzó de brazos, dispuesto a ver cuanto tiempo podía quedarse ahí parado antes de que el joven alemán reparara en su presencia.

En su camarote, Yutaro revisaba uno de los libros que había llevado consigo. Por más que lo quisiera, que lo deseara con todas sus fuerzas... Los síntomas que describía Megumi, lo llevaban una y otra vez al mismo diagnostico.

Suspiró cansado y cerró sus zafiros con fuerza mientras pasaba las manos entre sus mechones dorados, tirándolos para atrás.

Se puso de pie, golpeando el pequeño escritorio con las palmas abiertas al mismo tiempo que la silla se caía por la brusquedad del movimiento. Sin abandonar el apoyo que la mesa le ofrecía, sus puños se cerraron y su rostro bajó hasta que su cabello calló adelante, tapándolo por completo. Su respiración se agitó mientras sus hombros se sacudían y apretaba más fuerte sus párpados, intentando que ninguna lágrima escapara de sus ojos ya nublados.

- Ya... hiko... – llegó a pronunciar en voz ahogada mientras las primeras lágrimas caían sobre la madera del escritorio. Frente a él, apoyada contra la pared y sostenida por un libro, descansaba la vieja foto que le sacara al moreno antes de irse a Alemania.

- _Nein... Im Ernst _(de verdad) ¿Hace cuanto está ahí? – insistió Schized quitando su mirada esmeralda del horizonte por solo un segundo para dirigirla a los ojos marrones de Sanosuke, que le sonreía.

- Ya te lo dije... Fueron unos... ¿Quince minutos? Veinte cuando mucho... – intento calcular viendo la expresión de terror en el hermoso rostro del alemán.

- ¿Veinte minutos? – repitió alarmado. Si hubiera dependido de él, hubiera soltado el timón en ese instante y le hubiera ofrecido una reverencia al luchador, pero como no podía, se limito a disculparse con palabras: - _Gnade, Herr_... _Im Ernst_... No fue adrede... – murmuró avergonzado.

- Número uno: ya no importa. En serio. Y número dos¿qué te dije de tratarme de usted¡No me gusta! – dijo Sanosuke haciéndose el enfadado, provocando que Schized se sintiera más avergonzado - ¡Ya te dije que soy yo el que debería de tratarte de usted! -

- _Natürlich nicht_(¡Claro que no!) – se apresuró a decir Schized, mordiéndose la lengua después por haber gritado.

- ¿Porqué no? – le preguntó Sanosuke acercándose hasta él. Schized dio vuelta la cara para que Sanosuke no tuviera oportunidad de verlo a los ojos.

El silencio se apoderó del lugar y Sanosuke repitió su pregunta, solo que con un tono más serio que antes:

- ¿Porqué no puedo tratarte de usted? -

- Por que no es correcto. – le respondió una voz que no era la de Schized. Sanosuke se giró y se encontró con Yutaro en el marco de la puerta.

- _He—Herr_ Tsuka—yama... – murmuró Schized y de inmediato clavó la mirada en el frente y sus manos se aferraron con fuerza al timón.

- Schized¿Cómo va el rumbo? – inquirió el chico y el mayordomo asintió.

- _Also_ (pues bien)_, Junger Herr_... Si mis cálculos no fallan, tocaremos puerto en la mañana. – respondió un poco más tranquilo, al menos su voz.

- _Gut _(bien)... Sano-kun... Acompáñame. Necesitamos hablar. – dijo el chico rubio retirándose y el luchador no vio más opción que seguirlo. Justo antes de salir de la sala de mando, se giró para ver a Schized, pero este no le dijo nada.

Se abrió paso por la cubierta hasta llegar ante la puerta de un camarote semiabierta en donde Yutaro lo aguardaba sentado en una silla frente a la cama. Sanosuke entró cerrando la puerta detrás de sí y se sentó frente al rubio, sobre la cama.

- ¿Qué... Qué pasa Yu-kun? – inquirió el luchador preocupado por la mirada del chico. Ahora estaban tan serca que podía ver lo que antes la oscuridad y la distancia le habían impedido: los ojos de Yutaro estaban colorados, como si hubiera... llorado... mucho.

- Quería hablarte... de Yahiko. – murmuró despacio.

- Ya sabes lo que tiene¿ne? – preguntó el luchador y el rubio asintió.

- Él... Por lo que explicó Megumi en las cartas... Estoy casi seguro que lo que sufre Yahiko es un estado que en Europa se conoce como '_Coma_'. – comenzó la explicación, intentando no demostrar cuanto le dolía decirlo – El cuerpo esta encerrado en un sueño muy profundo y no responde a los estímulos exteriores. Los pacientes que son diagnosticados pueden pasar semanas, meses... – tragó en seco y dirigió una mirada casi desesperada a Sanosuke – Incluso... años inconscientes. –

- ¿Años! – casi gritó Sanosuke parándose de repente.

El rubio asintió y bajó la mirada intentando respirar lo más profundo que podía para impedirles a las lágrimas recorrer el mismo camino que recorrieran solo unos minutos antes. Sanosuke volvió a sentarse y refregándose el rostro con las manos primero, trató de pensar.

- ¿No... No hay nada que podamos hacer para...? – y se detuvo en la mitad de la pregunta. Yutaro negó con la cabeza y levantó sus zafiros nublados y oscuros:

- No hay nada que podamos hacer... – murmuró y viendo que Sanosuke estaba a punto de dejarse llevar por la desesperación, tragó en seco y agregó - ... más que confiar en su fuerza y su deseo de vivir... -

Yutaro pasó las siguientes tres horas en su camarote, explicándole a Sanosuke las diferentes complicaciones que podían surgir a causa del coma. Le explicó que las escaras en la piel de Yahiko, se habían formado por que la sangre no fluía con normalidad a causa de la falta de movimiento del cuerpo por un periodo tan prolongado y que entonces, esta se acumulaba en las articulaciones, provocando lo mismo que un golpe (en el sentido en que se acumula la sangre en un solo lugar por la rotura de vasos sanguíneos) solo que la cantidad de sangre es mayor, por lo que lo resultante es más grave que un simple hematoma.

Pasaron tanto tiempo discutiendo los cómo, los cuándo y los porque, que cuando quisieron darse cuenta, ya había amanecido. Salieron juntos del camarote y al asomarse por la cubierta no pudieron hacer más que sonreír, mitad de alegría y mitad de alivio, cuando vieron el puerto de Tokyo. Dos horas después, habían anclado.

Yutaro le dio dinero a Eva y a Schized para que pagaran el costo del muelle y consiguieran un automóvil y les dio indicaciones para que lo alcanzaran en la clínica cuando hubieran terminado. A Müller no le dio ninguna tarea, ya que se negaría, empeñado en acompañarlo a todos lados.

Sanosuke comenzó a correr y Yutaro lo siguió, ya que no recordaba con exactitud las calles de la ciudad. Un poco más atrás, el guardaespaldas los seguía de cerca.

Mientras tanto, en la clínica de Megumi, estaban todos presentes.

Durante la pasada noche, Yahiko había levantado temperatura, lo cual había empeorado su estado con el correr de las horas. Temiendo lo peor e incapaz de hacer algo para evitarlo, Megumi mando llamar a Kenshin y Kaoru, solo para que estuvieran presentes...

_FLASHBACK START --------»_

_- ¡Cómo no podes hacer nada! – le gritó Kaoru a la kitsune, que solo atinó a bajar la mirada - Sos doctora. ¡Hace algo! – le exigió la joven embarazada._

_- Yo... – murmuró la mujer y levantó su pálido rostro – Gomen nasai, Kaoru-san... – y unas cuantas lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas – Yo... No hay nada que pueda hacer... Si sigue así... Él va a... Yahiko va a... – pero no pudo continuar. El llanto se le hacía incontrolable._

_- Iie... Es mentira... – murmuró Kaoru retrocediendo unos pasos - ¡ES MENTIRA! – gritó cerrando los ojos con fuerza, sacudiendo los brazos, iracunda, perdiendo el equilibrio de repente, siendo atrapada por Kenshin antes de hacerse algo._

_- Kudasai Kaoru-san... Pensa en el bebé. – pidió el pelirrojo y Kaoru comenzó a llorar en su pecho. El vagabundo la calmó con susurros y miró de soslayo a la médica, que lloraba en silencio frente a ellos._

_--------» FLASHBACK END_

Todos estaban en la habitación. Kenshin y Kaoru se mantenían cerca de la cama, el pelirrojo abrazando a su esposa embarazada. Cerca de la ventana, Soujiro lloraba en el pecho de Aoshi, siendo incapaz de hablar desde que Megumi los mandara llamar. La médica y Oguni, se mantenían en la sala contigua. Debían cuidar a los otros pacientes, pero de todas formas entraban a cada hora a revisar a Yahiko, para ver si mejoraba. Tsubame no estaba presente: Megumi creyó mejor evitarle el sufrimiento a la adolescente, por lo menos por ahora.

- ¿Qué... Qué hora es...? – murmuró despacio Soujiro, elevando su mirada café hasta los oscuros zafiros del Okashira.

- Son... veinte para las diez. – respondió el pelinegro, mirando el reloj de péndulo del pasillo, visible por la puerta entre abierta.

- ¿Crees...? – susurró el tenken llamando la atención de su amante - ¿Crees que Sanosuke vuelva? – pregunto en tono ilusionado.

- Tal vez... Pero no hoy. – aseguró Aoshi. Era duro, lo sabía, pero no podía mentir. No a su koi.

El silencio regresó a la habitación, hasta que un estrépito desde la entrada los hizo sobresaltar a todos.

- ¿Qué... fue eso? – murmuró Kaoru, pero su esposo no respondió.

En la sala común y de espera de la clínica, se distinguían dos figuras altas y una mediana. Megumi salió hasta allí desde su consultorio por el ruido y se le cortó la respiración al ver de quien se trataba.

- ¿Yu... Yutaro? – balbuceó. El rubio estaba frente a ella, de pie, apoyando las manos en sus rodillas, respirando con dificultad por la carrera que había tenido hasta allí.

- M—eh—g-u—mi—do-n—de-s—t-á—Ya—h-i—ko— - logró articular el rubio entre jadeos por aire. La médica tembló de pies a cabeza.

- Él... está mal... – dijo y Yutaro contuvo la respiración, igual que Sanosuke.

- ¡NANI! – gritó el luchador, avanzando hasta la mujer - ¿Cómo que está mal? – dijo tomándola del brazo - ¿Qué paso? - le exigió una respuesta sacudiéndola un poco.

- ¡Tiene fiebre! – gritó Megumi zafándose del morocho – Le cuesta respirar. ¡No sé cuanto puede aguantar así! -

Yutaro caminó hasta estar junto a ella.

- ¿Dónde está? - repitió su pregunta con voz calmada, casi ida.

Megumi no respondió, solo se giró y comenzó a caminar por el pasillo, hasta la última puerta. Entró y el rubio y el morocho la siguieron.

Yutaro se acercó con paso lento, ante la atenta mirada de los presentes y se arrodilló juntó a la cama de la clínica. Tomó la mano del moreno entre las suyas, inclinó su rostro y rompió a llorar en silencio. Sus lágrimas caían en los vendajes manchados de yodo y apoyó su rostro en el pecho del durmiente.

- Yahiko... Volví... Volví por ti... Como prometí. – murmuró entre lágrimas.

Una suave mano morena se elevó y acarició un mechón de cabello dorado. Él levantó su mirada océano y se encontró con sus pares caoba, abiertos perezosamente.

- Yu... ta... ro... – murmuro la voz ahogada de Yahiko. Luego sonrió.

Kaoru comenzó a llorar; igual lo hizo Soujiro, mientras Aoshi lo abrazaba con fuerza; Kenshin sonrió tranquilo y calmado; Megumi se cubrió la boca con las manos y continuó llorando, ahora de felicidad: después de seis semanas... Yahiko había despertado.

Capitulo once

DESPERTAR

- OWARI -

* * *

"Rurouni Kenshin" © Watsuki Nobuhiro, 1996 

"Hasta el fin del mundo" © Emiko Mihara, 2005/06


	14. Quimera

****

Este fanfiction es del tipo Yaoi, lo que significa que se describen escenas de amor, romance, sexo y violación entre hombres. Si el tema no es de tu agrado, te pido cordialmente que te retires. Estás avisado, no acepto reclamos.

* * *

Hasta el fin del mundo... Y siempre... Un día después

by Emiko Mihara

Capitulo doce "QUIMERA"

Pasaron casi cinco minutos después de ese leve balbuceo antes de que otro sonido además del llanto de tranquilidad sonara en la habitación de la clínica.

- Yu... kun... – repitió Yahiko tragando con dificultad. Se llevó a duras penas una mano a la garganta, dando a entender que le dolía.

- ¿Eh? Aa... Megumi-san ¿Puedes traer agua? – pidió Yutaro girándose apenas a ver a la médica.

- Hai. – fue la simple respuesta de la mujer, que salió deprisa por la puerta, volviendo casi de inmediato con una pequeña jarra y una taza para darle de beber al joven samurai.

Mientras la médica llenaba la taza con el líquido fresco, casi frío, Yutaro sentó a Yahiko en la cama, apoyándole la espalda en varias almohadas, para poder darle de beber de forma más cómoda. Le acercaron la taza de agua e inclinándola levemente lo hicieron beber todo su contenido.

- Yahiko... ¿Cómo... te sentís? – inquirió el rubio, acercándose más al moreno.

El rubio no esperaba que le contestara de forma completa. Sus estudios en Europa le habían enseñado que la mayoría de los pacientes que despertaban después de algunas semanas de inconsciencia, perdían la capacidad de habla si no incluso la capacidad de moverse por sí solos.

- Es... toy... bi... ien... – respondió entrecortadamente el moreno, devolviendo una mano a su garganta. Ese ínfimo balbuceo le había costado un gran esfuerzo.

- Quédate tranquilo... No te esfuerces. – dijo Megumi acercándose a él y por la expresión en el rostro moreno, pareció ser el primer momento en que Yahiko reparara en la presencia de la médica.

- ¿Me—gumi? – dijo de un tirón. La médica le sonrió.

Sus ojos entreabiertos vagaron lentamente por la habitación, deteniéndose en cada una de las miradas sobre él. No evitó sentirse confundido por la presencia de Soujiro y Aoshi, más aún cuando notó que el Okashira rodeaba la cintura del tenken con ambos brazos.

- Tranquilo Yahiko-kun... Está en la clínica. – dijo de repente Kenshin, conteniendo a duras penas a Kaoru que de seguro quería arrojarse sobre el adolescente para abrazarlo con todas sus fuerzas.

- Yahiko... – murmuró la embarazada estirando su brazo hacia él.

- Kao—ru... Ken—shi—n... – balbuceó esta vez.

El moreno no borró la sorpresa de su rostro al ver a la pareja. Es más, la intensificó para luego suplantarla con una sonrisa un poco cansada al bajar su mirada.

- Kao—ru... – la llamó lento - ¿Cuan—do...? – y levantó su mano a duras penas, señalando al vientre redondo de la morocha.

Todos se extrañaron ante la pregunta. ¿Acaso no recordaba el embarazo de Kaoru?

- Yahiko... ¿Doushita? – inquirió Sanosuke acercándose al moreno. Se arrodillo junto a la cama y lo tomó de la mano que Yutaro ya no sujetaba.

El moreno lo miró a los ojos, completamente confundido para luego quitar su mano del agarre del mayor. Giró su rostro y miró al rubio.

- Yu—kun... – balbuceó - ¿Po-or—qu-é—es—tá-n—aqu-í? – inquirió.

Todos intercambiaron miradas confundidas y Sanosuke se sintió un tanto herido por la actitud distante del moreno hacia él. Parecía ser como si no lo hubiera visto en años. Como si no se conocieran como se conocían.

- Yahiko... ¿No te acordás de nada? – preguntó el rubio mirándolo a los ojos. El moreno le devolvió otra mirada confundida.

- Re—cuer—do... – balbuceó, pasando la lengua por sus labios antes de continuar – la... man—si-ón-n... -

- ¿Qué mansión? – interrumpió Kaoru asustando a casi todos. Yutaro la miró y le pidió solo con los labios que aguardara un momento ha que Yahiko les explicara.

- ¿Yahiko...? – lo alentó y el moreno intentó continuar.

- Tu... – cerró los ojos y suspiró – Nue-s—tra-a... man—si-ón-n... – aclaró el moreno mirando al rubio.

- ¿Yutaro? – lo llamó Megumi en tono preocupado, pero el rubio se mantuvo en silencio.

- Bien... Está bien Yahiko... – concedió finalmente el rubio sonriéndole, ante la sorpresa general – Mejor descansá un poco... No es cuestión de que derroches tus fuerzas... Hablaremos más mañana¿esta bien? – inquirió y el moreno asintió levemente.

Antes de que Yutaro se levantara de la cama, Yahiko le pidió que se acercara un poco más a él y cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de su rostro, lo beso de manera lenta y algo torpe. Eso dejó al resto sin palabras, especialmente a Sanosuke, que parecía estar a punto de explotar como si fuera una olla con aceite hirviendo. Todavía un poco confundido, Yutaro se alejó del moreno.

- Descansá Yahiko. – repitió poniéndose de pie, sonriéndole tranquilo.

Nadie agregó nada, solo se retiraron de la habitación, dejando al moreno semi dormido. Una vez en el corredor y con la puerta cerrada, todos estallaron...

- ¿Qué es lo que le pasa? – fue Kaoru la primera en hablar, o más bien gritar.

- ¡Actúa como si no nos conociéramos! – exclamó Soujiro.

- ¿Y que fue ese beso? – agregó la embarazada más confundida.

- ¡YA¡CÁLLENSE! – gritó el rubio y todos detuvieron los ademanes y los gritos para quedársele viendo – Megumi-san... ¿Hay algún lugar que podamos usar para hablar tranquilos? – inquirió tirandose el pelo hacía atrás, ya que le estorbaba la vista.

- Podemos usar mi oficina. – concedió la médica y guió al Kenshin-gumi hasta ahí, en donde se encerraron de inmediato.

- Ahora bien... – suspiró Yutaro parándose frente a todos – Primero les voy a explicar que era lo que tenía Yahiko... -

Así, el rubio estuvo casi una hora en absoluto monólogo, explicando con todos los detalles los como y porque del 'coma' que había sufrido Yahiko.

- ... Pueden pasar semanas y meses inconscientes... Incluso años. – explicaba.

- ¿Qué fue lo que le dijiste a Yahiko para que despertara? – interrumpió Soujiro - Nosotros ya lo habíamos intentado... -

- En realidad no hay una forma única para despertar a alguien en coma... – intentó explicar el rubio – Los pocos pacientes que he visto despertar, lo han hecho por sí solos... -

- ¿Porqué...? – balbuceó Kaoru - ¿Porqué no puede moverse y hablar normalmente? -

- Kaoru-san... Estuvo inconsciente seis semanas y solo se alimentó de suero. – interrumpió Megumi – Su cuerpo está débil... ¿Ne Yutaro? -

- Aa... Además de que perdió la costumbre del habla y el movimiento... la mayoría de los pacientes que despiertan deben reaprender a hablar, además de hacer una terapia de rehabilitación para recuperar el movimiento de su cuerpo después de estar tanto tiempo paralizados... -

- ¿Y las heridas? – inquirió de repente Aoshi.

- No hay porqué preocuparse por ellas... Sanaran en una o dos semanas. – concedió Yutaro.

El silencio se hizo repentinamente y se mantuvo durante varios minutos. Parecía que todos querían preguntar lo mismo, pero nadie se atrevía. Finalmente fue el frío Okashira el que preguntó:

- ¿Porqué actúa como si no nos hubiera visto en años...? – preguntó para luego corregirse – Con Soujiro y conmigo es comprensible pero... – dirigió una mirada a Kenshin y Kaoru - ¿Por qué con Himura? -

Yutaro pareció meditar la respuesta un momento y fue Sanosuke el que aprovechó ese momentáneo silencio para hacer su propia pregunta:

- ¿Y porqué te trata con tanta confianza? – soltó sin anestesia. Su mirada era fría... Muy similar a la del viejo Sanza.

Yutaro lo miró también, pero no de manera fría, sino desconcertada.

- ¿Y que fue eso de 'nuestra mansión'? – preguntó Soujiro apoyando a Sano.

- No lo sé... – se sinceró el rubio - En verdad no lo comprendo... -

- Tal vez si hablamos con él... – intentó opinar Megumi pero casi de inmediato, Yutaro se negó.

- No, no ahora... Solo lograremos hacerlo sentir mal si tratamos de forzarlo a que recuerde... Mañana... Aa... Mañana hablaré con él. –

- ¿Porqué tú y nosotros no? – exigió Sanosuke.

- Porque parece tener más confianza en mí que en ustedes. – le respondió el rubio sencillamente y casi todos estuvieron de acuerdo.

- Kaoru... Ken-san... Mejor vuelvan al dojo... ¿sí? – pidió tranquila Megumi y aún cuando la embarazada se negó un poco, Kenshin logró hacerle ver que no ganaban nada con quedarse, que solo estorbarían.

- Esta bien... Vamos. – concedió la muchacha dejando que el pelirrojo le rodeara la cintura con un brazo mientras Megumi se acercaba para abrirles la puerta de la oficina y acompañarlos hasta la puerta.

Luego de unos minutos, Soujiro y Aoshi se retiraron también, pero no sin antes decirle a Yutaro que les avisara en la pensión en la que se estaban quedando, si había algún cambio en el moreno o si necesitaba ayuda con algo.

- Aa... No se preocupen. – aseguró el rubio antes de que la pareja se marchara.

Así, Yutaro se quedó solo con Sanosuke, que se había apoyado en la pared con los brazos cruzados y la mirada clavada en la ventana, por la cual se veía claramente la luz de la tarde.

- Sa—Sano-kun. – lo llamó Yutaro acercándose a él. El morocho apenas y lo miró unos segundos antes de responderle, desviando la mirada de nuevo a la ventana:

- ¿Nani? -

- Yo... Quiero que sepas... Cual es la situación. – le dijo en tono bastante seguro, obligando al luchador a verlo a los ojos.

- ¿Qué queres decir con eso? – inquirió Sanosuke - ¿Qué situación? – continuó.

Yutaro bajó la mirada al suelo y suspiró pesadamente antes de volver a verlo a los ojos y decirle la verdad que no había querido admitir a los demás.

- La situación es que el subconsciente de Yahiko a creado memorias nuevas. – murmuró.

- ¿Memorias... nuevas? – repitió el luchador sin entender.

- Aún no sé que fue lo que le hicieron mientras lo tuvieron secuestrado... pero, al parecer, han sido cosas lo suficientemente horrorosas para obligar a Yahiko a elegir olvidarlas... o mejor dicho, reemplazarlas. – balbuceó Yutaro.

- ¿Queres decir que...? -

- El Yahiko que está en esa cama... No es el mismo Yahiko que vos y los demás recuerdan y conocen... es... otro Yahiko. -

Sanosuke tragó en seco, sin apartar sus ojos marrones de los azules de Yutaro. Luego de unos minutos de silencio, por fin habló.

- Entonces... ¿Él no... recuerda nada de lo que...? – masculló el luchador.

- ¿Sobre el secuestro? No lo creo. – negó el rubio intranquilo – Solo estaré seguro cuando hable con él pero... Creo que tampoco recuerda nada antes de eso... -

Sanosuke, que se había alejado de la pared mientras hablaban, se dejó caer tenuemente hacia atrás hasta que su espalda se apoyó de nuevo en ella. Respiraba agitado y cerraba los ojos, tratando de contener la desesperanza que nacía de lo más hondo de su pecho.

- Pero él... recordará¿ne? – preguntó a Yutaro en tono lastimero – No está totalmente perdido... ¿ne? – y Yutaro lo miró a los ojos durante unos segundos que se volvieron eternos.

Sabía que era difícil, casi imposible que Yahiko recordara... Sabía también que una parte de sí mismo, no _quería_ que el moreno recordara a Sanosuke. Todo parecía indicar que lo había elegido a él para ser su nuevo amante, aunque inconscientemente. Sí, una parte de él quería aprovecharse de la situación.

«Yo siempre... lo amé... Merezco que él... me ame» pensó un momento antes de responderle al luchador.

- No puedo asegurarte nada, Sano-kun. – dijo por fin, viendo morir algo en los ojos marrones del mayor...

A los pocos minutos de terminada la conversación, Sanosuke abandonó la clínica casi de inmediato, sin decir adonde iba.

Megumi regresó luego media hora más o menos y estuvo hablando con Yutaro sobre las lesiones en el cuerpo del moreno. Además de los golpes y contusiones en casi todo su cuerpo, la revisión de Megumi había descubierto lo que Yutaro más temía: Yahiko había sido violado violentamente, reiteradas veces.

* * *

Todavía no habían pasado más de tres horas desde que llegaran a Japón y ya habían recorrido casi todo el distrito comercial de la ciudad y cada vez que preguntaban le respondían con lo mismo: '¿Eh?'

¿Qué clase de sirviente era que ni siquiera podía cumplir una orden tan simple como conseguir un automóvil?

- No es mi culpa que aquí no tengan coches... – bufó Schized bajando la mirada levemente, mientras caminaba detrás de la rechoncha Eva.

- _Ja_, _ja_, Gregory... – lo alentó la anciana – Trata de pensar en positivo. -

- Es fácil decirlo, _Frau_. (señora) – se quejó el joven alemán metiendo las manos en los bolsillos de su saco negro.

Caminaba arrastrando los pies, levantando polvo con cada paso, mientras dirigía perdidas miradas a los lados de la calle para intentar encontrar o vislumbrar algo que por lo menos se pareciera a un coche.

«Nunca vamos a encontrar lo que buscamos... Es impos—¿Sanosuke?» se transformó el pensamiento de Schized, deteniéndose en seco frente a la ventana de un bar.

- Se me ocurre que podríamos ir a la embajada, Gregory... ¿Qué crees tú? – preguntó Eva que había continuado caminando sin advertir que el joven pelilargo se había detenido. Al no obtener una respuesta, Eva miró por sobre su hombro - ¿Gregory? -

La mujer regresó sobre sus pasos hasta dar con Schized, que se había quedado de piedra mientras miraba con expresión atónita a través de una vidriera.

- Gregory... _Was ist los?_ (¿Qué pasa?) – inquirió la anciana al llegar junto al joven alemán y dirigió su propia mirada a la vidriera.

Dentro del antes dicho bar y detrás de la susodicha vidriera, Sanosuke estaba casi totalmente acostado sobre su mesa (o sea, estaba sentado junto a la mesa y de la cintura para arriba, acostado sobre ella) con varias botellas de sake alrededor de él, en el piso y alrededor de su cabeza, sobre la mesa, sin contar la que tenía ahora en la mano. No parecía estar dormido (todavía) pero mantenía los ojos entrecerrados perezosamente y de tanto en tanto se llevaba la botella de sake a los labios, derramando más liquido sobre la mesa que dentro de su boca.

- Ya sabía que era un borracho... – murmuró Eva con desdén, despertando repentinamente a Schized de su letargo.

- _Nein_ (no) – vaciló el joven pelilargo.

- _Was haben Sie gesagt? _(¿Qué has dicho?) – le espetó la anciana.

Schized sabía que era una total falta contradecir a Eva, ya que ella tenía mucho más tiempo que él trabajando para la familia Tsukayama. Aún cuando sabia eso y que de seguro se quedaría sin trabajo por haber respondido irrespetuosamente a una 'superior'... Aún cuando lo sabía... Lo hizo:

- Dije... Que Sanosuke no es un borracho. –

Eva se quedó en silencio, mirándolo intrigada ya que Schized jamás había hecho aquello (o sea, faltarle el respeto) y le preguntó que iban hacer, solo para ver la expresión descolocada del muchacho rubio, que creía que la mujer le gritaría, por decir lo menos.

- Usted vaya a la embajada, _Frau_. – musitó devolviendo la mirada a la vidriera en donde un (ahora) dormido Sanosuke descansaba sobre la mesa.

- _So!_ (¡Bien!) – fue la simple respuesta de Eva, pero no se marchó sin antes agregar – Recuerda que el Junger Herr nos espera. -

- _Ja_. – asintió Schized y viendo como la anciana se iba, entró en el bar...

* * *

No muy lejos, una pareja discutía en la calle frente a la jefatura de policía...

- No creo que sea buena idea, Aoshi... Sabes lo que pienso de Saito... No es de fiar. – decía Soujiro a la sombra apoyada en la pared.

- No es cuestión de confiar o no, kirei... – lo interrumpió el Okashira – Él es el único que puede atrapar a los... que se llevaron a Myoujin-kun. -

- ¡Nosotros también podemos! – le siguió discutiendo el tenken - ¿Qué hay de la cadena de informantes Oniwabanshuu? -

Aoshi, que estaba en su ultra clásica pose de brazos cruzados y ojos cerrados, levantó su mirada azul hasta los ojos marrones del tenken y lo miró durante varios minutos, sin decir nada. Finalmente, cuando el tenken le exigió que dijera algo, Aoshi se descruzó de brazos y se le acercó. Le sujetó la muñeca con una mano y con la otra lo tomó de la nuca, acercándolo repentinamente para poder besarlo.

- A—o—shi – balbuceó Soujiro cuando el Okashira lo soltó. Era muy extraño que el ojiazul lo besara tan de improviso. Generalmente era él el que lo hacía.

- Entiendo que te pongas así... Pero no tenemos manera de encontrar algo con la red Oniwabanshuu... Ya lo intenté. – le murmuró Aoshi, manteniéndolo muy cerca de sí.

- De—Demo... – intentó volver a discutir Soujiro, pero mirando a los ojos azules, suspiró rendido por fin.

Aoshi le sonrió muy tenuemente y aún tomándolo de la mano, comenzó a caminar rumbo a la puerta de la jefatura. Tenían que hablar con un lobo.

* * *

- Mmhh... ¿nh? -

Abrió los ojos muy despacio y todo lo que vio era borroso. Se estaba moviendo, aunque no por sí mismo, claro. En el estado en que estaba, no podría dar un paso sin caer de cara al suelo. Entonces ¿Quién lo estaba llevando y porqué?

- ¿Ka—Katsu...? – balbuceó arrastrando la ese, intentando ver el rostro de quien lo ayudaba a caminar por las calles oscuras (ya era de noche)

- _Nein_, Sanosuke... Soy Greg—Schized... – murmuró el chico alemán, dejando de mirar la calle por un momento para sonreírle al morocho.

- Yo... vos... ¿Cómo...? – continuó balbuceando el menor (solo por un año)

- Vos estabas en... el bar... – murmuró Schized sin poder contener un sonrojo – Yo... pensé que tal vez... sería mejor para vos que fueras a... ¿tu casa? -

Sanosuke, que en ese momento comenzaba a recuperar un poco de juicio, un poco de vista y un poco de equilibrio, trató de enfocar el frente, para intentar darse cuenta en que parte de la ciudad estaban, para así intentar indicarle el camino a Schized.

- Tenes que... dar vuelta allá... – señaló levantando su mano libre – y... caminar derecho hasta el departamento quince... el último. – aclaró, cerrando los ojos unos segundos.

- _So_! – exclamó Schized y siguiendo las instrucciones, llegaron al apartamento de Sanosuke en menos de cinco minutos.

El joven rubio no estaba seguro de que hora era, pero por la poca gente en las calles y la falta de luz en las casas, supuso que ya era bastante tarde. Corrió la puerta de madera de un muy difícil tirón y entró con Sanosuke a cuestas, cerrándola detrás de él.

Buscó con la mirada y no vio ninguna cama: solo unos trapos viejos tirados en el piso. No teniendo otra opción, se arrodillo lentamente para recostar a un nuevamente inconsciente Sanosuke sobre ellos...

* * *

Yutaro estaba sentado junto a la cama de Yahiko, en la clínica. Ya era de noche y la brisa que anunciaba el comienzo del invierno, se escurría por la ventana de la pequeña habitación.

El rubio de quince años, se mantenía en silencio, con su mirada océano clavada en el rostro moreno del otro adolescente, que respiraba tranquilo, acostado sobre uno de sus lados. Las vendas que cubrían su cuerpo estaban tenuemente teñidas de carmín, y algunas comenzaban a desajustarse por los movimientos del durmiente.

«Cuando despierte, tendré que cambiarle los vendajes» apuntó en su memoria Yutaro, acercando una de sus manos al hombro de Yahiko, para taparlo un poco más con las sábanas.- Yahiko... – musitó el rubio, poniéndose de pie.

Se sentó en la cama despacio y acarició el rostro del durmiente con cuidado, para que no despertara. Yahiko movió su cabeza de manera que la caricia se volviera un poco más firme. El rubio sonrió.

- No estás dormido¿ne? – preguntó en un susurro y el menor le respondió abriendo los ojos, mirándolo avergonzado.

- Iie... Desde hace un rato que estoy despierto. – confirmó el chico de catorce años en tono tranquilo.

- Parece que ya no te duele la garganta. – apuntó Yutaro acariciándole el cuello.

- Iie. Ya estoy mejor. -

- Me alegro. -

El silencio envolvió a los dos adolescentes durante unos cuantos segundos en los que no vieron a ningún otro lugar además de los ojos del otro.

- Yu... Yu-kun, yo quería... – balbuceó Yahiko.

- ¿Nani? -

- Que—Quería preguntarte... – continuó en tono nervioso. El rubio lo miró de manera comprensiva, intentando alentarlo a que hablara sin miedo - ¿Por—Porqué estamos acá? – dijo por fin el moreno.

- ¿A que te referís? -

- ¿Por qué estamos en Japón? -

Yutaro guardó silencio unos segundos. No solo su cabeza, si no también su corazón se debatían en hacer lo correcto o hacer lo que deseaba.

«Quiero que esté conmigo» pensó unos segundos, antes de responder.

- Estamos en Japón... Porque voy a atender el parto de Kaoru-san. – mintió.

- Demo... ¿Cuando te enteraste...? – insistió Yahiko - ¿Porqué no...? -

- Kirei. – lo interrumpió el rubio y los ojos marrones se clavaron en los azules antes de que Yahiko sonriera – Te caíste y te golpeaste la cabeza... – inventó repentinamente el rubio – Estuviste varias semanas inconsciente, por eso no recordas algunas cosas. – intentó convencerlo.

Los ojos de Yahiko parecieron dudar unos segundos... ¿Se había caído y golpeado la cabeza? Él no era así de torpe... ¿O sí?

- De—Demo... -

- ¿Que te parece si me decís que recordas, kirei? De esa manera, podré llenar los espacios en blanco. – volvió a insistir Yutaro.

- Aa... Está bien... – acordó en tono inseguro el moreno - ¿Do—Donde empiezo? -

Yutaro dudó unos segundos, hasta que por fin se arriesgó a contestar con una mera suposición:

- ¿Qué te parece si comienzas desde que viajamos a Alemania? -

- Bien. – asintió el moreno sin percibir el suspiro de alivio del rubio.

Después de haber estado hablando por casi toda la noche y luego de que le cambiara los vendajes, Yahiko se disculpó con Yutaro diciéndole que estaba muy cansado y que comenzaba a arderle la garganta:

- Aa... Está bien kirei. – le sonrió el rubio – Necesitas descansar para poder recuperarte. – concedió.

- Mañana... podemos seguir... – dijo el moreno entre bostezos, girándose sobre su lado lentamente – Ugh... Me duele... todo el cuerpo... – se quejó.

- Aa... Lo sé koi... Mañana cuando te levantes volveré a cambiarte los vendajes... – lo calmó el rubio dándole un beso limpio en los labios - Ahora descansa. – agregó acariciándole el pelo despacio.

Pasaron varios minutos en los que el único sonido dentro de la habitación fue la respiración honda y tranquila de Yahiko, mientras el rubio no dejaba de observarlo, acariciándole el pelo muy lentamente.

«Es mejor así...» pensó Yutaro.

Se levantó lentamente de la cama y caminó hasta la puerta entrecerrada de la habitación. Antes de salir, se giró una última vez a mirar al moreno.

«Él no puede cuidarte como yo... Sanosuke no puede hacerlo»

Cerró la puerta detrás de sí y caminó por el oscuro pasillo hasta una habitación al fondo, que Megumi le había dicho que podía usar para descansar. Entró y antes de que pudiera encender el farol de aceite siquiera, una voz sonó a sus espaldas:

- ¿Porqué le mintió a ese chico, _Junger Herr_? -

Yutaro giró sobre sus talones y se encontró frente a una sombra negra contra la pared blanca, recortada por la luz de luna que se colaba por la ventana abierta. Una sombra de pelo castaño largo y ojos oscuros y fríos.

- Müller... ¿Estabas escuchando? - inquirió Yutaro en tono tranquilo.

El guardaespaldas no le respondió.

- Te advertí que no volvieras a espiarme¿lo recuerdas? – inquirió Yutaro en tono enfadado.

El guardaespaldas suspiró y asintió tristemente. Se arrodillo frente a él, dejando su rostro a la altura del de Yutaro:

- _Gnade Herr _Tsukayama. – se disculpo inclinando levemente la cabeza, extendiéndole al adolescente uno de sus guantes de cuero negro.

Yutaro lo tomo y **/PAF/ **abofeteó a Müller con él.

- Estás disculpado, Müller. – dijo el rubio tirando el guante al piso frente al joven guardaespaldas, - _außerhalb da_ (fuera de aquí) - y girándose luego, dándole la espalda.

- _Herr_ Tsukayama... -

- _RAUS!_ (¡FUERA!) – gritó el rubio, cerrando los puños y los ojos con fuerza.

Müller se puso de pie y dando primero una reverencia, salió de la habitación, cerrando la puerta detrás de él. Apoyó su espalda en ella y suspiró cerrando los ojos, solo derramando unas pocas lágrimas decepcionadas.

Capítulo doce

QUIMERA

- OWARI -

**

* * *

"Rurouni Kenshin" © Watsuki Nobuhiro, 1996**

"Hasta el fin del mundo" © Emiko Mihara, 2006


End file.
